


Hisoka's Deal

by Muffinmadness



Series: The Deal Verse [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Chrollo (Hunter X Hunter), Bottom Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), Butt Plugs, Crossdressing, Deal with a Devil, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, Feminization, M/M, Master/Pet, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Mindfuck, Nen (Hunter X Hunter), Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Top Chrollo (Hunter X Hunter), Top Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), Torture, electro-play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2019-11-14 09:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 43,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18050135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffinmadness/pseuds/Muffinmadness
Summary: Hisoka makes a deal with the Spider. Who will come out on top?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themadnovelist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themadnovelist/gifts).



Hisoka was poised several inches from his captors face. He was at full stretch, balanced between the two ends of the single bed that the man below him was currently sleeping in. His prize was glinting invitingly from underneath Chrollo's fur-lined jacket; his literal key to freedom.

Hisoka took a breath, preparing to make his move, and felt the tip of a knife pressing against his stomach. It had sliced cleanly through the t-shirt he'd been given to wear, and Hisoka couldn't help the reflexive flinch as the cold blade pricked his skin.

"You know," Chrollo said softly, "You can't steal your abilities back."

Hisoka smiled his best Cheshire Cat grin. "Danchou," he purred.

"You gave up the right to use that title a long time ago. Now tell me," Hisoka felt the blade slice into his skin and tensed imperceptibly, ready to move at a moments notice, "why, exactly, are you playing at being a Spider above my bed?"

"Would you believe me if I said it was a surprise?" Hisoka crooned and watched as Chrollo tilted his head on the pillow.

That was when he felt it; Chrollo's aura had been invisibly growing as they'd talked and now it brushed against his feet. Without a seconds thought, Hisoka flipped himself into a handstand and chided, "Now, was that really necessary? You know I don't keep secrets from you, Master." The last word came out as more of a snarl than a simper, but Chrollo smiled all the same.

"Of course, Hisoka," he said and sat up, stretching languidly. He watched the still upside down 'Magician', and allowed his gaze to take in his perfectly sculpted torso, watching in seeming delight, as a bead of blood trickled lazily towards his left pectoral. "You're not the type to scheme or plan at all. You're entirely transparent." Chrollo's eyes flashed dangerously as Hisoka bent as if to join him on the bed. "Did I give you permission to move, Hisoka?"

The Magician didn't answer.

"Don't make me ask you again," Chrollo said, leaning forward to stop Hisoka's t-shirt from falling over his face. "You remember what happened last time, don't you?" Their eyes met and, reluctantly, Hisoka nodded. "Good boy," Chrollo mocked, softening his words with a knife-thin smile. "Now answer my question."

Hisoka's pride warred with his instinct for self-preservation. Glaring and gritting his teeth, the redhead finally relented. Dropping his gaze to the pillow in front of him he said, "No Master, you didn't."

"Well done," Chrollo said, patting Hisoka's side as if he were a dog who'd learnt a new trick.

His praise felt like the first warm rays of the morning sun against Hisoka's skin, and he hated it. The man began to stroke at his exposed chest, leaving a trail of heat and desire that was so perfect Hisoka felt like he might die without it. He closed his eyes, denying Chrollo the satisfaction of seeing the effect he was having upon him, but as the man allowed his nen infused touch to linger around Hisoka's throat, there was no hiding the bulge that was forming in his pants.

Hisoka felt Chrollo's breath against his ear. "Such a _good boy_ ," the man said, and chuckled as he saw goosebumps run up Hisoka's side. "I think we can take that top off now. Damaged goods aren't worth keeping around."

Hisoka didn't trust himself to talk and simply nodded, allowing the t-shirt to pool and slide over his head, landing in a crumpled heap on top of his now white fingers.

"Up," Chrollo said, patting at the Magician's left wrist. Hisoka lifted his hand, and Chrollo slipped the t-shirt free. "And the other one," he said, sounding almost happy with the situation. Hisoka switched hands and opened his eyes in time to see his top landing in the trash. "Much better."

Despite the lump in his throat Hisoka found his voice. "You've gotten yourself almost full access, why leave things half finished?"

"I suppose I could..." Chrollo's nen moved with his gaze, and Hisoka's arms almost gave out beneath him. The man lived up to his name. "You see, the only problem is that meat tastes so much better after it's been left to hang for a while..."

 _No_ , Hisoka thought. _No, don't do this to me._

Chrollo glanced at the clock on the wall of his room and stood up, playing with the key that hung on a delicate chain around his neck. "Stay," he said as he headed for the door. "If you're good, I'll bring you a treat." His eyes flickered almost imperceptibly to the camera nestled neatly amongst the books on the highest shelf by the door.

Without a backwards glance, Chrollo left, locking the door behind him.

 

***

 

Locked inside his Zetsu by Chrollo's specialist ability, Hisoka knew he wouldn't tire. Even without it, he could’ve held the handstand for hours, but his Zetsu meant that he didn't have to worry about blood pooling in his head and hands. His main problem would be boredom.

Usually, this wouldn't be an issue. He'd spent days at a time in meditation, weeks and months by himself hunting his prey and years training in remote and isolated areas. The problem was...back then, he'd had his Nen - and he'd been free.

It was amazing the difference freedom made to the mind. Hisoka supposed that there was a certain amount of - he shuddered as he thought the word - _safety_ in bondage, in _belonging_ to someone else. You were no longer your responsibility; you were their problem. But for someone like him, it was a special kind of torture.

He wasn't the one freely choosing to annoy his boss by performing crazy acrobatics on his bed. He wasn't the one watching his prey squirm. He wasn't the one waiting to see if his victim would choose complicity or death. He was the one facing the decision.

After an hour, he closed his eyes and allowed the ticking of the clock to numb his brain. He focused on his breathing and went to the quiet place in his mind; time, pain and hunger no longer mattered. He drifted and only came back at the sound of a careless hotel guest bumping into the door.

He hated the spark of hope that arose within him at the sound.

It was an hour after that, that Hisoka heard the key turning in the lock. He maintained his pretence of meditation, but almost broke as the smell of freshly cooked Takoyaki wafted through the room. His stomach groaned. He hadn't eaten in over a day.

"If you want the food, you'll have to open your eyes," Chrollo said, and Hisoka heard the metal bed springs creak as his captor sat in front of him.

Hisoka's mouth was watering, but he managed a languid lift of his brow as he opened his lids. Looking at the clear plastic box sitting atop Chrollo's lap he asked, "Are they for me? Oh, Chrollo, you do care after all!"

Despite himself, Chrollo let out a chuckle. "I'm a man of my word Hisoka. Besides, what kind of owner would I be if I let my pet go hungry?"

"Want me to bark for you as well, _Master?_ Should I beg? Or would you prefer I-" Hisoka's words were cut off by a Takoyaki ball being stuffed unceremoniously into his mouth.

"Remember to chew before you swallow," Chrollo said mildly.

Hisoka glared, but survival won out over pride once again, and he began to chew his food. Chrollo smiled and turned to inspect the wound on Hisoka's stomach. It had scabbed over nicely, and the cut itself wasn't deep. He'd watched on the monitor as Hisoka had scratched at the drying blood that had streaked his torso, using it as an exercise to maintain circulation in his fingers. He hadn't touched the wound. There were still three days left on the contract; it should be enough for the skin to heal. If not he would have Machi take a look at it. It would be entirely unfair to send the man back out into the world with an injury, no matter how minor. That wasn't part of their arrangement.

It'd been interesting to see how Hisoka had evolved over the months since their initial deal.

"I know what you're doing, you know," Hisoka said in between mouthfuls of fried Octopus balls.

"Really," Chrollo said mildly as he examined the skin around the scab.

"I've done it myself," Hisoka continued, mirroring his captor's indifferent tone.

"You have?" Chrollo asked, playing along. He wanted to see how long his Magician could last.

"You're training me," Hisoka continued. "I don't bark on command."

"Humm?" Chrollo said, dragging a delicate finger just above the waistline of Hisoka's trousers. The man let out an audible moan. "You were saying?"

 

***

 

Acquiring Hisoka's abilities had been surprisingly easy. It hadn't taken much flattery to have the man show him everything, and a few easy questions had given him the explanation he'd needed to understand how they worked. Hisoka wasn't a fool. He'd been a member of the Troupe for more than two years, and in that time Chrollo had watched the Magician almost as closely as he'd been watched in turn. Hisoka knew that for Chrollo to steal his Nen, he'd have to touch the book. They all did. Chrollo hadn't shied away from proving his strength when challenged, and whilst he'd recognised that Hisoka was someone who needed to be closely monitored he hadn't ever kept his ability a secret.

When Hisoka had turned up with Abengane in tow to exorcise Kurapika's chain from Chrollo's heart, Chrollo had inwardly sung to the heavens. Everything was working out exactly as he'd planned.

During the exorcism, he'd had Hisoka 'distract' him from what Abengane was doing. He'd feigned just enough fear and offered the exact amount of flattery for the Magician to lower his guard ever so slightly and tell him everything he needed to know. Hisoka lived for the fight. He'd do whatever it took to experience his 'perfect' match; including refreshing his ex-leader's memories and showing him _exactly_ how brilliant he was. Hisoka's exhibitionism always had been his greatest weakness.

Maybe someone should have cautioned the man that Chrollo didn't forgive so easily. But then again, Hisoka seemed to make enemies as if it were an art form and he had no one left who cared enough to warn him.

Chrollo had deliberately stumbled a few times as he made his way from the bed he'd been lying on to the stairs that led to the lower floor of his cabin. The second time Hisoka had caught him before he hit the floor.

"Thanks," he'd said, leaning heavily into Hisoka's strong arms. Hisoka had simply nodded and bourn his weight easily. "I appreciate what you've done, even if it was for entirely selfish reasons."

Hisoka had smiled then and said, "Well, Danchou, you still owe me a fight."

Chrollo had dropped his gaze and smiled weakly. "I guess I do." He'd coughed and barely flinched. "Where shall we do this."

"We aren't doing anything until you're well. I won't have your sense of honour ruin my fun," Hisoka had said and grinned in triumph as he saw Chrollo flush slightly.

"I guess that's only fair," Chrollo had conceded, allowing the larger man to help him down the stairs. "I wouldn't be much of an opponent right now anyway." He'd coughed again. As they reached the bottom step Chrollo asked, "I don't suppose I could ask you for some water, could I? I haven't been able to shift this cough for a few weeks now. Usually, I'd get it myself but..."

Hisoka had been suspicious but had gone to get him the drink nonetheless. He'd been on guard as he handed it over to Chrollo and Chrollo had raised a brow questioningly.

"I'm not a fool, Danchou," Hisoka had said by way of an explanation.

"I agree," Chrollo had said in between sips of his drink. "I never thought you were. It's a quality I've always admired about you.

"Flattery will get you everywhere," Hisoka had joked.

Chrollo had laughed into his water and spilt half of it over himself. Hisoka had chuckled at his apparent clumsiness, but had reached for a napkin all the same. "Isolation hasn't been kind to you, Danchou, has it?" Hisoka asked, leaning forward and watching Chrollo blush when he dried the man's exposed chest.

"Hisoka I-" Chrollo'd swallowed and looked the Magician in the eye as he'd slipped the cloth from his hand. "I-" he'd tried again, but Hisoka had leaned in close enough that their lips were almost touching. His breath had smelt sweet. Chrollo had pressed his palm against Hisoka's hand as the man had crooned his name.

Gazes locked, Chrollo had leaned in to seal the kiss. That was when he'd summoned his book. Hisoka's palm had been precisely where he needed it to be.

 

***

 

He hadn't felt it as his ability had been stripped from him, sealing his Nen away indefinitely. He'd always imagined that he would at least feel something, but all there had been was the cool leather beneath his fingers and the realisation that he'd been played for a fool.

Rage had driven all sense from his mind, and he'd wrapped his fingers around Chrollo's throat. It hadn't made a difference. No matter how hard he'd squeezed, it had been useless. Chrollo's Nen could counter any physical force he was able to exert. He'd kept squeezing anyway. All he needed was one slip of the man’s concentration.

Chrollo had laughed for real then, and he'd let his aura seep out from it’s confinement in his skin. Hisoka's legs had buckled beneath him, and he'd hit the floor before he could fully piece together what had happened. He hadn't been able to think; his mind had felt as if it were full of fog and in desperation, he'd looked up to see his ex-leader towering over him.

"This will be easier if you don't try to fight me," Chrollo had said, and Hisoka hadn't even turned away as the fist collided with his skull. There had been a moment of blinding pain before everything became blissful oblivion.

 

***

 

Hisoka woke to the smell of damp and dust. His feet were bare, and the cold of the stone floor beneath him was seeping up his stiff legs. He had no idea how long he'd been out for.

"He's waking up," a familiar female voice said from behind him, and he silently cursed as he realised where he was.

He'd been stripped naked and secured in an awkward forward lean against a broken pillar. Resigned to his fate Hisoka raised his head and stared at his unshackled wrists. Chrollo was more creative than he'd given him credit for.

"Bungee-gum?" Hisoka observed and felt his voice crack on the second syllable.

"Of course," Chrollo said, strolling into Hisoka's field of view and leaning casually against the pillar. He had his book open in his right hand, and Hisoka knew that the key to freeing himself would be to somehow force him to close it. "Only the best for you," Chrollo joked. Hisoka gritted his teeth. The man's smug voice had sent a fresh wave of anger coursing through him, and Hisoka felt his muscles tense with the desire to fight.

He narrowed his eyes. Chrollo's lazy smile was going to tip him over the edge if he wasn't careful. "Out of curiosity," he said, in an effort to distract himself, "why here?" The more Chrollo talked, the more time Hisoka would have to figure out how to break free.

"You'll find out soon enough," Chrollo said. In the blink of an eye, his smug facade fell away. "Don't worry, I assure you, you'll be the centre of attention when my guests arrive." His eyes flashed dangerously. "I hope you're in the mood to entertain."

Hisoka felt ice settle into the pit of his stomach but smiled his best shit-eating grin, "But of course, after all, the show must go on."

"Fantastic," Chrollo leant forwards and patted his arm, sending a jolt of heat and desire flooding into Hisoka's system with his Nen. "Machi's here to make sure they don't accidentally end the show early."

"I look forward to it," Hisoka said and turned to stare at the floor, his rage slowly transformed into white-hot hatred. Out of the corner of his eye he could just about make out what he thought could be two gravestones.

 

***

 

There had been rules. Chrollo had made it very clear to the remaining troupe that they weren't allowed to kill Hisoka, and the first member to even think about claiming the Magician's ass would suffer a fiery end. Beyond that, anything they could think of, they were permitted to do.

They hadn't disappointed him.

On more than one occasion, Chrollo had had to hastily attach extra Bungee-gum to a severed limb or to keep his newly acquired prisoner dangling in the correct position. Hisoka had seemingly taken it all in stride and whilst that had infuriated certain troupe members, it had impressed Chrollo.

He watched as Hisoka moaned in apparent pleasure while Feitan sliced him from shoulder to hip, and he decided that, to his surprise, he was contemplating shifting his plans. It was clear that his Magician was capable of a lot more than elaborate tricks and suggestive comments. He wanted to find out what it would take to make him shatter apart at his feet.

 

***

 

They'd stopped, eventually. Machi had warned that she wasn't able to heal him forever and Chrollo's voice had sounded out, calling the impromptu party to an end. Hisoka took in a pained breath and laughed hysterically. _Was that all they had? Machi was losing her touch..._

He heard protests from those in the troupe that were still standing, then silence. He assumed Chrollo had given them _the look_. He listened to their footsteps disappearing through the abandoned churches doors and smiled in triumph.

"You too Machi," Chrollo said from behind him. His voice was an octave deeper than usual.

 _So, you enjoyed the show?_ Hisoka thought as his recently re-attached legs threatened to give out for the third time that night. The floor around him was a dark, rusted crimson and there was barely an inch of skin left on his body that wasn't some shade of red. Pain had become his world, but he'd learned long ago how to handle that. He'd beaten them all, and if Chrollo wanted to give him a private tour of his dungeons, Hisoka was more than prepared for anything he could throw at him.

Machi left in silence. Hisoka saw her pass him without so much as a backwards glance and was surprised when a small part of him actually began to mourn her loss. She'd been kind to him even when he hadn't particularly deserved it. He watched her exit through a broken stained glass window and forever sealed the part of his heart that he'd reserved especially for her.

"I must say, you've impressed me," Chrollo mused. He was close enough for Hisoka to feel his body heat against the back of his thighs. "I've never known anyone hold out against their particular brand of creative cruelty."

"Really?" Hisoka sounded bored. "You need to start collecting a better class of prisoner." He yawned theatrically. The fact that his jaw had been broken and re-healed more times than he could count tonight, was neither here nor there.

"I'm beginning to think that myself," Chrollo mused as he ran his finger across a freshly healed scar on Hisoka's lower back. Hisoka felt goosebumps form on his skin and closed his eyes. Pain he could handle. He was used to pain, but this...the man's Nen affected him in a way he couldn't understand. "You like that?" Chrollo asked curiously.

Hisoka gritted his teeth.

"I didn't quite hear that Hisoka," Chrollo said, dragging a Nen infused nail up his captive's spine. Hisoka's back arched, and a desperate whine escaped from deep in his throat. Chrollo leaned in close and whispered in his ear, "When I ask you a question, you give me an answer."

His breath smelt sweet, Hisoka thought, floating on a cloud of terror and desire. Just like his favourite Gum. He felt a hand wrap around the back of his neck, and he closed his eyes, bracing for an attack that never came

Soft heat melted into him and he gasped as he tried to comprehend what was happening. His muscles were relaxing, his mind was screaming, and his body ached for _more._

As if through a fog he heard a mans amused chuckle and choked back a scream when the hand disappeared.

" _No_ ," he groaned, " _Please_."

"Please what?" A silken voice asked, and the words felt like a sweet drug.

"I need," Hisoka gasped. "I need it back...I-" He realised he'd closed his eyes and opened them to see who he was talking to. Chrollo's smiling face materialised in front of him. Instinct jerked him away, but his own Bungee-gum held him fast. "What the fuck?" he spat as the fog of Chrollo's Nen lifted.

"It's strange," Chrollo mused. "People always seem to assume that torture has to involve pain." He danced his fingers along Hisoka's arm and grinned when the man tried to pull away. "But I've always found that I can catch far more flies with honey...besides," he pulled a face, "we all know that one can get used to being force-fed vinegar."

Hisoka glared.

"But honey," Chrollo purred. "Give someone a taste of that, and after a while...they'll do _anything_ for more." He wrapped his hand around Hisoka's wrist and watched as the Magician's pupils blew wide. "My ability blocks your Nen, as you already know. But, you see, something that most don't realise is that it also locks you into permanent Zetsu." He watched as Hisoka struggled to focus. "Which means, I'm sorry to say, that you're left ever so vulnerable to the influence of Nen..." He saw Hisoka's shoulders tense up and Chrollo knew he'd understood. He smiled and let his hunger show on his face, moving his lips to hover just above the Magician's bicep. Hisoka was starting to tremble. "Even the sound of my voice, given enough time, will have you dropping to your knees. You've already begged for more once, Hisoka. Shall we see what else I can get you to do?"

He kissed Hisoka's arm, and the Magician shook his head. "No, _no_ ," he implored, but it was too late. Chrollo let his teeth sink into the man's skin, and the scream that ripped from his throat was music to his ears. He allowed the blood well up around the wound, and as he pulled back, he licked the scarred flesh, humming in contentment. No matter what happened afterwards, Hisoka would always remember this moment and how good it had felt.

Backing up a few steps, he gave the redhead some time to collect himself. His legs had given out, and he was hanging from the cords of Bungee that supported his hips. He was beautiful. Cracks were starting to appear in the man's defences, and Chrollo felt his cock harden at the thought of watching him come apart. Would it be a gradual crumble - like the church they were in, or would it be - and he felt his heart race at the idea - would it be a clean, sharp, shatter?

Moving behind Hisoka, Chrollo lifted the man's hip with his free hand until his legs were, once again, holding his weight. This time his Nen offered support, reassurance and care. Chrollo thought he heard a small whimper when he let go to see if Hisoka could stand without his assistance. The Magician really was glorious. His perfectly sculpted body, bent forwards at this angle, was almost more temptation than Chrollo could take. He had to remind himself to go slow. Hisoka would adapt, and he had to be ready to evolve right alongside him. He couldn't afford to lose himself just yet.

He laid an open palm across Hisoka's flawless ass. "No," Hisoka begged again. "No, don't-"

"My, my, you've certainly changed your tune," Chrollo laughed. "You were giving Nobunaga explicit details about just how best to 'take you'. Or was that all bravado and bluff?" Chrollo paused as if waiting for an answer, but he knew Hisoka wasn't going to give in that easily. He'd need far more than a veiled threat to tip him over that particular ledge. Chrollo thought for a few moments then mused, "Do you prefer to top, is that it, Hisoka?" The Magician flinched almost imperceptibly, and Chrollo knew he'd hit a home run. "Would you rather I be the one lying beneath you?" He purred. "When you kissed me in the cabin, were you imagining my face looking up at you; my clouded grey eyes all star struck as you slid that big cock into my poor, tight, virgin ass?" Hisoka's head dropped between his shoulders as Chrollo talked. "Oh, I'm right, aren't I? Oh, Hisoka," Chrollo rubbed the man's ass and let his Nen pool in his palm. He moved in close and placed a kiss in the small of the redhead's back. "I promise I'll make this so good you won't _ever_ want anything else again."

Hisoka screwed his eyes shut as he felt Chrollo's finger circle his hole. He wasn't a virgin by any stretch of the imagination, but Chrollo'd been half right. It had been years since - he let out a gasp as he felt a cold finger enter him. The man's Nen was driving him quietly insane but now that he knew what was happening he could think around it. He was aware of where he was and understood what was about to happen. He knew there was no way to fight Chrollo physically, but that didn't mean he'd surrender.

He'd played this game before. If Chrollo thought he was going to get it all his own way, he was sorely mistaken. It was going to take more than a taste to hook this particular prize.

Chrollo moved his finger inside of Hisoka's ass and watched the subtle hitches in the man's breathing as he did so. He read his body as if it were sheet music, and revelled in played him like the beautiful instrument he was. Hisoka's head rose, and a gasp escaped his lips when Chrollo released a little more Nen into him. He was adapting already.

As he slipped a second finger into Hisoka's dry hole, he watched a slight arch form in the man's back and, for a split second the redhead's breathing stopped entirely. A feral grin spread across Chrollo's face as he saw him adjust to the intrusion; he could do this forever. Hisoka's responses were so subtle that Chrollo felt a thrill run through him every time he managed to draw one from him. Letting the tension build, he kept his movements painfully slow and made sure to feed Hisoka just enough Nen to keep the pain in his ass almost indistinguishable from pleasure. Never use a boulder when a pebble would do. It was a lesson he learned early in life and one that had never failed to yield results.

He curled his fingers and heard Hisoka groan.

Chrollo's dick was so hard inside his pants that it was painful, but his Magician wasn't quite there yet. He wanted to hear the man beg to be fucked. That was going to take time.

 

***

 

Hisoka was shaking, his body was covered in sweat, and he didn't know how long he could last. Everyone broke. It was a fact. It was how you broke that mattered. Hisoka knew one thing and one thing only - what Chrollo wanted. But that was all he needed. Chrollo wanted him to beg. He wanted to hear the desperation and need in Hisoka's voice; he wanted to see him open himself up so that he could rip him apart and leave him a husk of his former self.

Hisoka had to be careful. If he gave in too soon, Chrollo wouldn't believe the performance, but if he held out for too long, he risked snapping for real. It was a delicate balance to maintain, and it was taking everything he had to keep his mind under his control and to not give in to the promise of Chrollo's Nen. Soon he wouldn't be able to fight the mind-numbing fog.

"Please, he cried, putting everything he had into his performance. " _You win, Chrollo, pleeease_." His voice was already raw from dehydration, his throat tight from fighting the urge to moan as the man worked his ass open. The desperation behind his words was entirely real. All he had to do to top off the show was give in to his bodies urges. He let go and leant into the pleasure Chrollo was forcing upon him. He arched like a cat as the man stroked his g-spot and cried out as a spike of Nen nearly sent him over the edge.

 

***

 

Chrollo's mind roared in triumph as he watched the bloodied but not yet broken man _finally_ relent. He wasn't foolish enough to assume that Hisoka had entirely surrendered, but he'd gotten what he wanted, and that was enough. He had time, and training was all about rewarding the student for following orders.

Part of him hated the fact that he had to keep his book open in his hand as he did this, but another part relished the keening whine that Hisoka made as he pulled his fingers out of his ass. The way the man desperately tried to turn to see what was happening made Chrollo very glad that he was finally unzipping his pants.

"Please, Chrollo, please, fuck, don't stop now," Hisoka panted.

Chrollo stepped close enough to rub his now free dick along the crack of Hisoka's ass. Precum made the Magician's skin glisten in the dying light. "Patience is a virtue, my boy," Chrollo purred and heard Hisoka whimper at the return of his Nen.

" _Please_ ," his former ally whispered.

There was no resisting that voice. Chrollo didn't even think, he lined his dick up and pushed. The man howled and actually managed to flex his fingers under his Bungee-gum shackles when Chrollo entered him. He was so tight that Chrollo's fingers were white against his hip. In one fluid motion, he managed to pull out and slam back into Hisoka's ass. He poured his Nen into Hisoka along with the movement and moaned aloud at just how good it felt. There was no way he was going to allow this to be a one time deal.

Hisoka was panting beneath him. He was begging Chrollo to keep going, to fuck him harder, to use him however he wanted. He'd given himself over entirely to the moment, and Chrollo loved him for it. The Magician was like a drug. As he moved, Hisoka rocked back, meeting him thrust for thrust, arching in total abandon.

"My dick, please Chrollo, please I need to cum," Hisoka begged, entirely unabashed.

The man was amazing.

"Well," Chrollo said, thinking fast. "Since you asked so nicely..." With a flick of his wrist, he detached Hisoka's right hand from the pillar and sealed it around his cock. "There should be just enough give for you to to be able to manage, why don't you see to yourself?"

Hisoka moaned. "You're a special kind of evil aren't you?" he panted but began to try to work his cock nonetheless.

"Kind of you to notice," Chrollo chuckled and picked up the pace. Hisoka's ass was tight, and he used his Nen to make sure that he wasn't going to cum before he could hear the man call his name. Hisoka's Zetsu was working in his favour and meant that he could handle the rough treatment Chrollo was giving him. He was even begging for more, and as Chrollo pushed into him, working himself closer and closer to the edge, he drove yet more Nen along with it.

Hisoka screamed, and Chrollo felt him tighten impossibly around his cock. He grabbed hold of the Magicians hair and dragged him back slamming him onto his dick. The redhead arched and came, screaming his name.

Growling Chrollo bit down onto the barely healed scabs at the base of Hisoka's neck and thrust into him one last time, marking the man as forever his, and his alone. He came with the taste of Hisoka's copper blood in his mouth and the sound of his Magician chanting his name in his ears.

 

***

 

Hisoka could barely see straight, he could hardly breathe, and his cock and ass were still throbbing, but as Chrollo bit down on his shoulder, cumming inside him, he knew he'd only have this one chance.

He snapped his shoulder back and slammed it into Chrollo's face, hoping to startle the man enough that he'd reflexively close his still open book.

He made contact, and Hisoka felt the skin at the base of his neck rip as Chrollo's jaw was jolted out of position. He heard a snarl, but his blow had barely made a dent. Hisoka turned to see Chrollo grinning, teeth bloodied and nose bleeding, standing tauntingly close, and balancing his open book effortlessly in his right hand.

"Nice try," Chrollo said smugly. "I'll give you points for effort, but you did more damage to yourself than to me." He flicked his wrist and pinned Hisoka's hand back into place against the pillar. "Tell you what. How about you and I make a little deal? I've been thinking it over, and I think you'll agree, it's a good one," he promised as he fastened his trousers.

"A deal would mean you have something that I want. All I want right now, Chrollo, is to wrap my hands around your neck and watch you die slowly," Hisoka snarled.

Chrollo grinned, "Precisely, glad we're on the same page."

Hisoka narrowed his golden eyes, "Go on," he said. "You've piqued my interest."

"I've rather enjoyed our time together," Chrollo said.

Hisoka huffed out a laugh, "I'd noticed." He was trying not to feel what was running out of his ass and down his leg.

"Indeed," Chrollo grinned. "I'd rather like it to continue, but, you see, I have a problem."

"Well, I'd love to help you there, but I'm a little tied up right now," Hisoka shrugged, emphasizing his point.

Chrollo grinned. "My troupe want to see you dead, and at first, I have to admit, as useful as your abilities would have been, that was my original plan too."

"But what, my ass was too good to lose, so now you're going to whisk me off to a secret forest hideaway and make me play at being your adoring husband? Or maybe you're looking for a wife? I assure you I look fantastic in a wedding dress." Hisoka's eyes flashed dangerously.

Chrollo let out a bark of laughter that echoed around the crumbling building. "Oh, I do hope I can see that one day Hisoka, but no. That's not the deal I had in mind. I think you'll like my offer though."

"If you insist, it's your loss," Hisoka sighed, studying Chrollo's every move for any sign of deception. So far he hadn't detected any.

Chrollo smiled and said, "The deal works like this. I'll return your Nen ability to you, unlock your Zetsu and set you up in full working order, free to roam the world as you please."

"If..?" Hisoka asked.

"If, you promise to hunt me down," Chrollo said eyes wide with excitement. "I want another chance to capture you. I enjoy the chase just as much as you do. If you catch me, I promise you the fight you've wanted ever since you joined my troupe. If, however, I'm the one who finds you...we add another 24 hours onto your sentence. After your time is up, I'll release you, and we'll start all over again. When I catch you again, I'll have you for the entirety of the time before, plus-"

"Another 24 hours," Hisoka said. His eyes had narrowed, but he hadn't said no.

Chrollo knew he'd got his deal. "Exactly," he nodded. "You seem to have grasped the basic idea." Hisoka's eyes were alive with renewed anticipation, and Chrollo knew the game was on. "I believe an hour grace period after I return your Nen would suffice. It'll take a while for your body to adjust and it would be rather dull if we simply turned on each other straight away. What do you say?"

"Free me," Hisoka said, his voice a low seductive purr. "Free me, and you'll have your answer within the hour."

Chrollo tilted his head and stared at Hisoka for a long second. The Magician raised a brow in challenge and gave him a lazy grin. "That seems fair," Chrollo said and cancelled the Bungee-gum chords holding Hisoka in place.

He had, it seemed, been braced for the move, and in one fluid, cat-like stretch, Hisoka pushed himself to his feet. He was just as spectacular standing as he was bent over.

"Dare I ask where your lackey's stored my clothes?" he asked and Chrollo nodded to a charred pile of rags in the corner. "I see," Hisoka sighed. "Just so you know, I'll be billing you for the replacement. They were custom made."

"I can recommend a great tailor," Chrollo offered.

"Thanks," Hisoka said and headed for the church doors. "I'll be back in an hour."

"You know where to find me," Chrollo said as he admired the view and lackadaisical "Sure," Hisoka gave him before letting the doors swing shut behind him.

 

***

 

"You're five minutes early," Chrollo said as Hisoka strolled back into the abandoned building, in a full suit and tie. It was a good look, even if the fit wasn't quite right. "I take it you've come to a decision?" He knew he had, they both did - this wasn't about that. Hisoka needed to know he could trust Chrollo to keep his word.

"Of course," Hisoka said, taking in the blood stains that still hadn't been cleared from the floor. Shrugging he leaned against the pillar and looked up at where Chrollo sat in his old chair. There was a pack of cards sticking out of the Magicians breast pocket in place of a handkerchief.

"You certainly seemed to have enjoyed yourself," Chrollo observed.

"And you could do with employing better cleaners," Hisoka said as he scuffed at the stain on the floor with his boot. "Or is this a little trophy? A reminder of the day you swept me off my feet," he leered.

"I sent Shizuku away for the night, remember? I assure you, it'll be gone come sunup," Chrollo said, waiting to see how close to the hour mark Hisoka was willing to go before he gave in and said the words they both knew he was going to.

"Shame," Hisoka sighed as he produced a playing card from seemingly nowhere. "I make a good instalment. You could have called it 'The Magician's Surrender' and charged a fortune."

"I see, I'll bear that in mind," Chrollo said thoughtfully. There were two minutes to go. Hisoka had come close but hadn't outright agreed to the deal yet.

"So," Hisoka said, spinning the card on the end of his finger.

"So," Chrollo echoed.

Hisoka flipped the card to face him. It was the Queen of Hearts. "You have a deal."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second time Hisoka touched Chrollo's book, it was done by choice. The Magician hadn't counted on Chrollo being ready for it.

Chrollo looked up from the coffee he was stirring when a shadow blocked out the overhead light. "Hello, Hisoka," he said calmly. The man sat across from him startled at the mention of the name and looked up from his phone.

"Danchou," the Magician crooned.

"How may I help you?" Chrollo asked, looking into dancing golden eyes.

"Well," Hisoka said, turning to stare at the blonde sat across from his former boss. "You seemed rather bored. I thought I'd come and liven things up a bit." He winked down at Chrollo's companion, causing the man to briefly bare his teeth, in an involuntary snarl.

"On the contrary, I find Shalnark's company to be rather relaxing." Chrollo stirred the spoon that had been sat in his coffee for the last half an hour. "We were in the middle of some important business, Hisoka; so unless you have something that needs my immediate attention..?" He let the question hang in the air between them.

"Well in that case..." Hisoka slid into the booth next to Shalnark and asked the blonde, "What do you do with that thing all day, by the way, I've always wanted to ask?"

Before Shalnark had a chance to answer Chrollo summoned his book and silently placed it on the table between them. He watched as all pretence of playful ignorance fell away, and the Magician's back stiffened. He leaned back against the wooden wall of the booth and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "This is why you're here isn't it?" Chrollo said calmly, still stirring his cold coffee.

"I should go," Shalnark said looking apprehensively between the two men.

"It's OK Shalnark, I assure you," Chrollo said smiling warmly. "Hisoka won't disturb you any longer. You can proceed with the task."

"Yes, Danchou," the blonde said, glancing briefly at Hisoka and then nodding his head. He returned to staring at his phone, occasionally tapping a random button and studiously ignoring the other two men at the table.

"You have such a way with people," Hisoka said leaning forwards, and resting his elbows on the table. "I've always admired that about you. You command such blind trust. They know they'll die serving you, and yet they do it anyway. I never could understand that kind of logic myself."

Chrollo's lip twitched up into a half smile, and his silver eyes shimmered. "Well, this is your opportunity to learn then, isn't it?"

Hisoka scowled and looked down at the book, resting innocently on the table between them. He hadn't planned on Shalnark sticking around, and the predatory grin on Chrollo's face told the Magician that he knew exactly what he was thinking.

Shalnark had been surprised to see him though, which suggested that Chrollo hadn't told the crew he was still alive. He could work with that. He just had to bite the bullet. He was surprised at how naked he felt. Shalnark had beaten him bloody. He'd seen every inch of his skin and yet he'd never felt so vulnerable in front of the man as he did now.

"I'm glad you took my advice about seeing my tailor by the way. The blue/grey suits you far more than the pink," Chrollo said amiably. "And the heels really bring out the shape of your calves."

"Kind of you to notice," Hisoka said, without looking up from the book. All he had to do was touch it. He licked his lip as he thought of everything he could learn once he got Chrollo by himself.

"They've secured the cargo Danchou," Shalnark said.

"Good, make the transfer. The schedule has shifted, and we're going to need to make the exchange as soon as possible," Chrollo instructed. "The wristbands are a nice touch too," he noted as Hisoka uncrossed his arms. "I really do need to make sure Hideki receives a generous bonus."

Shalnark was busy tapping away at his phone and nodded at his boss's words. Hisoka could feel Chrollo's gaze on him. The man was hungry for what was to come, and Hisoka would be a fool to underestimate the leader of the Phantom Troupe's love of power; it was a trait they both held. The difference was that Hisoka was willing to lose a few battles if it meant that he would eventually win the war. Chrollo's pride would be his downfall.

The idea caused warm anticipation to settle into his stomach. Sacrifices were a necessary evil, and the thought of seeing Chrollo's surprised face as Hisoka sliced through his pale neck was enough to have the Magician lay his hand on top of the book with a genuine smile on his face.

 

***

 

Walking through the centre of Yorknew city without access to his Nen was an experience Hisoka wouldn't forget in a hurry. He was entirely confident in his ability to defend himself, with or without his Nen, but it was still unnerving. He didn't like how vulnerable he was to the influence of the other Nen users around him, and was grateful when Chrollo placed a hand at the base of his back to steer him into a small jewellery store down a less travelled side street.

There was a short chime above the door as they entered and a young man looked up from affixing a tiny golden thread to a small jewelled monkey. He pushed the magnifying glass he was peering through to one side and smiled politely up from his chair.

"Gentlemen," the man said, wheeling himself over to the front desk. "How can I help you today?"

"I'm here to discuss an order I placed with your assistant last week. I have my reference slip here." Chrollo slid his hand from Hisoka's back, leaving the Magician to grit his teeth at the loss of contact, and pulled a small slip of paper from his back pocket. Handing it to the shopkeeper, he asked, "I was wondering if it would be possible to make a few adjustments to the design?"

"Of course, let me see," The shopkeeper fussed over the records, eventually pulling out a notepad filled with what Hisoka assumed was writing, but looked more like hasty scribbles to him. Sighing dramatically Hisoka wandered over to inspect an intricately constructed model ship that he'd seen through the front window. It really was quite brilliant, and Hisoka couldn't help but wonder if the man didn't have some latent Nen ability of his own. He listened carefully as he peered in through a glass porthole only to find a tiny sailor looking back at him. "Let me see, let me see, ahh yes, order 97. Yes, an interesting request, what is it you would like to modify Sir?" the shopkeeper asked as Hisoka stared. If the sailor moved, then he would have confirmation that the shopkeeper was more than he appeared.

"I'd like to know if it would be possible to add a pooling site to the heart at the base, here." Hisoka heard paper rustling as Chrollo pointed. The figure in the ship hadn't moved yet, but he'd long ago learned the value of patience.

"Of course Sir. Would you like it to channel up to the top or simply to collect as a reservoir?" The shopkeeper asked.

"You can have it channel through the chains?" Chrollo asked, and he sounded genuinely impressed.

"Oh yes, it's quite a simple alteration. I can have it done within the hour if you like?" Hisoka heard the man shift in his chair and the rustle of a cardboard box. The sailor still hadn't moved. "I have your other order here. I must say, it made a nice change to work with silver instead of gold. There isn't much demand for pieces like this given the current fashions. I very much enjoyed the challenge."

"I'm glad," Chrollo said, and Hisoka smiled. The man could sound so sincere when he wanted to. "And they're safe for use in freshly pierced ears?"

Hisoka stiffened.

"Yes, as per your request I made sure that they were entirely hypoallergenic and suitable for first-time use. They may appear delicate, but I can assure you, these beauties will outlive any of us," the shopkeeper said proudly

"Danchou, have you been keeping secrets from me?" Hisoka said, narrowing his eyes and deliberately relaxing his shoulders.

"Of course, it wouldn't have been much of a surprise otherwise, would it, my little Moirai?" Chrollo crooned.

Hisoka gave the sailor up for a lost cause and straightened. Pasting a saccharine grin on his face, he turned to his ex-leader. Stalking across the small shop floor, he said, "Well, you of all people should know how foolish it is to challenge fate, _Senpai_."

Chrollo's pupils blew wide, and he took a step forward, stopping Hisoka mid-stride. He raised his hand and cupped Hisoka's jaw as if it were the most delicate thing in the world. The Magician gasped and locked his legs to prevent them from buckling under the onslaught of Nen Chrollo was feeding into him. "Who else is going to push our luck, if not ourselves?" Chrollo ghosted his thumb across Hisoka's cheekbone, millimetres above the Magicians carefully applied face paint. "Do you not want to see your gift?"

Hisoka swallowed around the sudden lump in his throat. "If they don't cost more than a small country, I'll make you live to regret this."

Chrollo's smile turned predatory. "And here, I thought you already had my funeral outfit picked out and ready for action."

"It's sweet that you think I care," Hisoka said. "Now, I do believe you have some earrings for me to sample."

 

***

 

Spiders. Of course, they'd been spiders. Hisoka couldn't fault the shopkeeper’s work though. He'd even inlaid the abdomen of each with a tiny black onyx number four. The eight legs glistened and danced in the light, making it appear as if his creations were alive.

Chrollo was placing his mark upon him, claiming him as his own and as Hisoka watched the shopkeeper preparing the sterile needles and clamp, he wondered just how much he'd have to give up in order to win this war. Despite appearances, Hisoka wasn't someone who cared what others thought. If he had to wear some spiders in his ears for a few days, then so be it. It taught him more about Chrollo than Chrollo would ever learn about him. That wasn't what was worrying him. What brought the frown to his face as the shopkeeper pushed the needle through his ear, was the thought of how much he _didn't_ hate the idea of wearing _his_ jewellery.

It should bother him more.

"I must say, I'm impressed. Usually when I tell people to stay still they at least flinch a little," the shopkeeper said as he fitted the last spider into place.

"Pain is all in the mind," Hisoka said silkily. "And I don't mind the pain."

The shopkeeper chuckled, "I'll have to remember that one for the next time I have a squirmer in the seat." Hisoka smiled politely but didn't move. "Well," the man said, offering him a hand-held mirror, "I'm all done. Have a look and see what you think."

Hisoka didn't even bother. "Oh, this wasn't for me." He stared up at Chrollo through his lashes and dropped his voice a few octaves. "What do you think?"

Chrollo uncrossed his arms, and Hisoka saw triumph in his eyes, "Exquisite," he said.

The shopkeeper chuckled as he took the mirror back and wheeled himself over to his sharps bin. "You guys certainly aren't an average couple, are you?"

"I like to think that we're unconventional," Chrollo said, still admiring the Masterwork adorning his Magician.

"Oh, I get that, believe me, I do," the shopkeeper said. "Just a word of advice from one unconventional guy to another. Don't do anything you can't take back. Trust me." He tapped his wheelchair with a wry smile. "Some ideas are best kept inside your head."

As they left Hisoka glanced back at the window and saw the sailor stood in the corner of the display and frowned. _That little bastard._

 

***

 

Hisoka was staring. He hadn't said a word for a full two minutes now, and Chrollo was starting to wonder if he'd managed to break him so easily. If he had, then he had to admit he was slightly disappointed. He'd expected more from the Hunter.

He was just about to end the silence when Hisoka said, "This...this was why you wanted me to go to your tailors? You wanted my measurements..."

"What can I say," Chrollo shrugged. "You inspire me."

"It's..." Hisoka reached forward and felt the silk flow like liquid under his fingers.

"Yours," Chrollo finished. "And I'd very much like to see you in it."

Hisoka didn't move.

"If you don't take your clothes off voluntarily, I will happily tear them from you myself," Chrollo said conversationally.

The Magician, still staring at the tailor's dummy that had been fitted out in his white silk and black lace ensemble and started to remove his top. His daze lasted until he was down to his underwear. "I don't suppose you've acquired a replacement for these as well?" he said flatly.

"Of course not," Chrollo said. "Why would you need underwear on your wedding night Hisoka?"

That got a reaction. The redhead twisted on the spot, golden eyes suddenly more dangerous than Chrollo'd ever seen before. Hisoka tilted his head as his mercurial mood darkened. "Are you planning on turning me into your very own Widow, Danchou?" He licked his lips as if relishing the thought. "I promise, I'll devour every inch of your body if you do."

Chrollo's mouth went dry at the thought of having those lips on him. "Off," he said, staring very deliberately at Hisoka's underwear.

Hisoka's lip curled, but he tucked his thumb into the band of his boxer-briefs and slid them to the floor.

Chrollo took a deliberate step towards Hisoka and let his Nen proceed him. His stomach tightened in anticipation as his aura flowed over the other man, causing him to gasp and his cock to involuntarily harden. Without taking his eyes off his Magician, Chrollo reached over to the mannequin and tugged a strip of delicately laced silk from around its neck.  Without a word, he stepped close enough to feel Hisoka's breath on his cheek and wrapped the collar around his neck. The delicate silver clasp clicked into place at the back, and he felt Hisoka shudder against him. "You belong to me now," Chrollo whispered in his ear, running his hand up over Hisoka's side and around his back. "Every inch of your body." He deliberately nipped at Hisoka's jawline, and the man let out a pained groan, pushing himself desperately against Chrollo's hip. "Ah, no," Chrollo said sternly. "Did I give you permission to hump me like a dog?" He grabbed a handful of Hisoka's thick red hair in his fist and snapped his head back, pulling him down until the Magician was on his knees in front of him. The man's pupils were blown wide, and his cock was rock hard.

He wasn't the only one. Popping open the button on his pants with his free hand Chrollo unzipped them and felt Hisoka tense as he came back to his senses. "Take it out," he ordered as his cock twitched in time with Hisokas slight hesitation. It only lasted a second; his Magician wasn't a fool.

"Master," Hisoka moaned sarcastically and flashed his teeth before wetting his lips.

Chrollo jerked Hisoka's head back until he was looking up at his face. "You're going to be a good boy if you don't want me to punish you. And don't worry Hisoka, I won't be as crass as the other day; I had to give my troupe their fun, but I know you know better than to assume I'd go for the obvious targets." He ran his thumb along Hisoka's jaw and traced the outline of the man's bottom lip. Hisoka tried to twitch his head away, but Chrollo held firm. "I'm going to break you Hisoka. I'm going to watch you shatter into a thousand beautiful pieces, and I'm going to take my time doing it. Behave, and I won't have you writhing on the floor in front of my troupe begging me to let them use you like a whore." He let his Nen intensify and saw Hisoka's eyes widen. They both knew he could do it.

Chrollo had yet to fully understand why his Nen had such an effect on the Magician, but he had no issue taking full advantage of the fact that it did.

Lowering Hisoka's head, he guided him towards his cock. "Now, be a good boy for your _Master_."

The look of pure, unadulterated hatred in Hisoka's eyes was almost enough to push Chrollo over the edge. If the man had done nothing else but look up at him like that, Chrollo was pretty certain he could have climaxed eventually. As it was, when Hisoka opened his mouth and enveloped his cock, he had to grit his teeth and take a moment to just breath. The man was perfect. When Hisoka's lips formed a seal, Chrollo moaned and thrust, holding tight to his Magician's hair. He fucked his mouth until drool was dripping down his chin and makeup was running from his eyes. When Hisoka groaned and started to actively suck on his cock, Chrollo nearly did cum. Realising that he'd been forcing his Nen into Hisoka for the past few minutes, he pulled it back slightly before the man started to fist at his own cock. That wouldn't do. The involuntary whimper Hisoka made at the loss was music to Chrollo's ears.

The feedback loop was addictive. The more the man moaned and sucked the less Chrollo cared about how much he was allowing Hisoka to feel. As he continued to fuck into Hisoka’s mouth he had to growl his disapproval more than once when his Magician tried to touch himself, and eventually he was forced to withdraw his Nen entirely, at whip-sharp speed, when the man ignored his warnings. Hisoka practically choked himself to get it back. It didn't take long after that. Chrollo felt the telltale tightness just in time, and in one smooth motion, he pushed deep into Hisoka's throat. He gagged, trying desperately to draw air, and Chrollo came.

Hisoka collapsed, cum coating the back of his throat and dripping from his mouth. He wanted to scream, to kill, to maim, and to cum. He couldn't think around the fog of Nen Chrollo had fed into him, but his instincts knew precisely how to handle the situation.

He flew at the man who'd just turned him into his personal fuck toy. Balling his fists and punching almost blindly. He'd honed his skills over years of battle and knew without having to think where he should aim. His first punch landed in Chrollo's solar plexus, the next, an uppercut to the jaw that exposed the man's windpipe. It was simple enough after that to draw his arm back and-

Chrollo blocked him easily, laughing in delight at the impotent fury Hisoka was bringing to bear against him. Without his Nen or any kind of weapon, Hisoka hadn't the power to do anything more than bruise his new Master; but that wasn't going to stop him from trying. Physically, he was stronger than Chrollo, and he used his weight advantage to grapple him to the floor. If he could just get him into a choke hold...

Chrollo was still laughing. Hisoka would give anything to be able to wipe the self-satisfied grin from his face. He drew his knee back, aiming for the one place he knew would hurt, with or without the protection of Nen and froze. Fear flooded into him. He felt himself being flipped onto his back but couldn't move. His body wouldn't co-operate. He wanted to die.

"I think that's enough for now," he heard a voice say, and the fog lifted. Hisoka looked up into sparkling silver eyes and vowed, that no matter what, no matter how long it took, or what he had to do, he would see Chrollo Lucifer scream.

 

***

 

Chrollo looked down at his Magician. The man's makeup was a disaster; he had cum stains and streaks of drool mixed in with his white face paint, and his new silk collar was in ruins. He was coated in sweat; his muscles still braced for the slightest hint of an attack, and his wild hair made Chrollo want to drag him all the way into the bedroom by it.

"Get up," he ordered. "The bathroom's behind you. Clean yourself up and be back in the front room in five minutes." Hisoka glared. "Don't worry about your clothes. I'll make sure they're as good as new by the time you need them again." Turning his back, he left the redhead to get up in his own time. He didn't need an audience for this part of the proceedings.

So far, everything was going according to plan.

 

***

 

Hisoka walked into the lounge precisely five minutes after Chrollo had left. He'd washed and cleaned himself the best he could, and had cursed when he'd realised that Chrollo hadn't any form of makeup in the house. Staring at his face without its teardrop and star had only strengthened his resolve. Chrollo wasn't the only one who could fight dirty.

"I thought I'd told you to not worry about the clothes," Chrollo said as he looked up from the book he was reading beside a crackling log fire.

"You did, and I was going to do as I was told, but then I remembered that I didn't like you," Hisoka purred, walking over to the cabin's built-in kitchen and getting himself a glass of water. He knew he'd be stripped of his boxer briefs before long, but it had been worth it for the look on Chrollo's face. To his surprise, Chrollo didn't say anything else. He just raised an eyebrow, placed a sheet of paper onto the coffee table and returned to his reading.

It took a while, but Hisoka's curiosity did get the better of him in the end. Vaulting over the breakfast bar, he landed neatly next to the table and picked up the handwritten note.

_Hisoka, to be completed by sunset._

_You're looking pale. What we eat tonight is entirely up to you, but I insist that it contain vegetables from the garden. Go outside. The lawn could also do with a trim, and the flower beds need weeding. Vitamin D is essential for both a healthy body and mind._

"You brought me here...for this?" Hisoka looked at Chrollo in disbelief.

"Amongst other things, yes." Chrollo didn't look up from his book. "I'd get on with it if I were you, it's already mid-day. The sun sets by four o'clock at this time of the year."

"You don't say," Hisoka said sarcastically. "And you just _assumed_ that I'd know the difference between a plant and a weed?"

Chrollo flipped to the next page of his book. "Your intelligence is one of the many qualities I find attractive about you, Hisoka."

"I'm flattered," Hisoka said, screwing up the paper and throwing it into the fire.

 

***

 

To his surprise, Hisoka had found his time in the garden to be quite refreshing. Despite his talk of the importance of Vitamin D, Chrollo had stuck to the shade of the porch. He'd sat and watched as Hisoka had worked the soil, digging out the weeds and pulling up the few remaining vegetables that had made it through the season. The sun had beat down on his bare skin, and the soil had coated his feet in mud. He'd been given only basic tools, but they had been enough to get the job done and by the time the sun had passed from gold to red, the small plot of land beside the cabin had been completely transformed.

Chrollo placed his book aside, tapped the wooden bench beside him and held up a glass of wine. "Good work, you've earned yourself a reward."

Hisoka looked down at his filthy body and said, "I've earned myself a shower."

"All in good time, sit." Chrollo patted the seat beside him again. "Hard work means nothing if you can't appreciate the end result."

Hisoka scowled but made his way to the bench. He stopped in front of Chrollo and reached for the wine the man held up to him. "If this is laced with some of the Belladonna I just cleaned up, I'll be very disappointed in you, Senpai."

Chrollo's face broke into a grin. "Where would be the fun in that, Hisoka?"

Despite himself, Hisoka's lip twitched into a reluctant smile, and, with the grace of a born dancer, sat down next to Chrollo.

Silence fell between the two of them. Hisoka had expected it to be awkward, but it somehow felt right. Chrollo sipped at his wine as they watched the sun turn the sky all shades of pink and then, as it set further, a bright, crimson red.

"I like your briefs by the way," Chrollo said, catching Hisoka off guard. "Where did you find them?"

"I made them myself," Hisoka replied, swirling his glass.

"The kiss on the ass cheeks was a nice touch."

"Thanks, I put it there especially for you," Hisoka said absently. He remembered scouring the market stalls until he'd found just the right set of lips.

"Sweet of you to think of me," Chrollo said and pulled a lighter from his pocket. Leaning forwards, he lifted the cover off a large barrel and lit the kindling inside. The chill that was starting to creep into Hisoka's exposed skin faded away. "You don't appear to have touched your wine," Chrollo observed as he leaned back and let his arm fall along the back of the seat.

"Anyone would think you were trying to get me drunk," Hisoka said, angling himself towards the fire.

"Really?" Chrollo turned, making a show of looking at every inch of Hisoka's body. "You think I need to get you drunk to have my way with you?"

Hisoka felt Chrollo's hand curl around the back of his neck and braced himself. He was ready when the Nen gently curled around and through his body, but he couldn't help the breathless moan that escaped his lips as the other man let his desire flow into him.

"You really are amusing. I'm beginning to think tomorrow will be more entertaining than I had originally anticipated." Chrollo stroked the back of Hisoka's neck, causing the Magician to struggle not to squirm in his seat. "You don't have to fight it you know," Chrollo said, leaning closer and tracing a finger down Hisoka's chest. The man moaned, and his cock hardened. "I told you, you've earned your reward my boy. All you have to do is ask..."

Chrollo let the words hang in the air between them, and Hisoka could have killed him for it. He'd settled just above Hisoka's underwear and was allowing his little finger to dip below the elastic whenever the urge struck him. "You fucking cock-tease!" Hisoka hissed, his hips involuntarily lifting in a futile attempt to find some form of friction.

"It's not teasing my pet," Chrollo said as he slid his hand under the waistband, stopping shy of making contact with Hisoka's straining cock. "Just ask for what you want..."

Hisoka screwed his eyes shut. _I want you to stop fucking with me. I want a fucking shower. I want to watch you die slowly._ "I want to cum," he gasped.

"As you wish," Chrollo whispered into his ear. Hisoka felt the man's hand wrap around his cock, and a sudden surge of pleasure ran through him. "Cum for me, my pet."

Hisoka saw white. His balls tightened, his body went rigid, and he came in under a second.

 

***

 

Hisoka did get his shower in the end. After the most earth-shattering orgasm of his life, he'd needed a few minutes to recover.

Chrollo had grinned like a cat who'd not only eaten the Canary but had also coated it in cream. Hisoka hadn't cared. He hadn't known if he would ever move again. It had taken Chrollo threatening to bend him over the back of the bench and take him raw to get him onto his feet and heading for the shower. He didn't even care that he was tracking mud throughout the house.

When he emerged 20 minutes later, with a towel wrapped around his waist and another being used to dry his hair, the footprints had gone. Chrollo had lined up what looked to be half the contents of the kitchen on the sideboard and was looking at him expectantly.

"What?" Hisoka asked. "Do I have something on my face?"

"Have you forgotten so easily?" Chrollo half mocked, half scolded.

He hadn't; he'd remembered that he was supposed to be choosing the food for the night, he just enjoyed winding Chrollo up.

Chrollo narrowed his eyes. "Choose. What we eat tonight is up to you."

Hisoka stared at the options available playing up the dilemma for dramatic effect.

Chrollo waited patiently, indulging Hisoka's wilder suggestions and random switching of choices. Eventually, Hisoka actually started to grow worried. It wasn't like the man to be so passive. Adding a few final flourishes to his act, he settled on a simple stir-fried chicken and vegetable concoction.

Chrollo nodded and waited to see if he'd change his mind again; when he didn't Chrollo reached for the apron and threw it at Hisoka. "Wise choice," he said before returning to his chair by the fire.

Hisoka wasn't the best cook in the world, but he did at least know his way around a kitchen. He fussed and made a show of how put-upon he was, but if he was being honest, his afternoon of captivity had been, well, not exactly fun; maybe agreeable was a better word. Whilst he would never say that he enjoyed gardening, the exercise had been welcome, and he wasn't shy about his body. He'd worked hard for what he had, and if he'd done his best to distract Chrollo from his damned book whilst he worked, well, a guy had to amuse himself somehow.

The food didn't take long to make. The stir fry was basic, but it smelt wonderful after a day of no food at all. It even caused Chrollo to get up from his seat to come over to sample a piece. Hisoka batted his hand away as he reached for a slice of savoy cabbage that was dangling from the side of the wok.

He felt the change in the atmosphere almost immediately. Chrollo's mild curiosity flipped to anger as if a switch had been thrown.

"Too far," Chrollo said, his soft voice somehow making the threat all the more real. "Go sit in front of the fire. I will serve the meal."

Reluctantly Hisoka complied. Picking a fight now wouldn't benefit him, and after cooking the food, he wasn't willing to risk missing out on eating it.

The rug by the fire was large and, thankfully, soft. Hioka knelt, deliberately turning his back to Chrollo and watched the flames dance. There was something soothing about staring into a fire; Hisoka could lose himself for hours at a time watching the flickering light, finding faces and monsters spring to life and dying seconds later. It was hypnotic. Letting himself go in that way, however, was a luxury he couldn't afford in this place. Instead, he contented himself with listening to the clatter of plates and the scraping of pans behind him as Chrollo served their meal.

He turned when he heard footsteps approaching and felt black amusement course through him. "A dog bowl?" he drawled. "Really?"

Chrollo bent down and placed the dish on the floor in front of his chair. Hisoka had to give the man points for style. The imagery of the scene would be impressive. "If you're going to behave like a dog, then I'll happily treat you like one. Least I remind you that you were cooking my food, in my house Hisoka, it is not your place to decide what I can and can not eat."

Hisoka felt his stomach growl, it smelt amazing. "I suppose you'll be wanting this back too then?" he said as he removed the apron and towels. He let them fall onto the floor beside him and bent down to pick a piece of chicken from his bowl.

He felt a surge of power behind him. Before he had a chance to touch the food, his hands were glued to the floor either side of the bowl, and his legs were secured fast to where he knelt.

"Dogs don't eat with their hands," Chrollo said as he settled into his chair. He rested his plate on his knee and deliberately plucked a piece of cabbage from it with his chopsticks.

They don't garden or cook either, Hisoka thought as he bent to eat, but he knew better than to say it aloud.

 

***

 

The night passed quietly after that. Chrollo read his book, and Hisoka was left to make himself comfortable on the floor.

As the fire died, Chrollo marked the page he was on and stood up. "Time for bed, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

Hisoka lifted his head. He'd been having a vivid daydream, imagining Chrollo trapped inside the dying embers, slowly roasting alive. "We do?" he asked innocently.

Nodding Chrollo said, "We do. Now are you going to be a good boy and heel, or am I going to have to keep you on a leash in the house?"

Hisoka bit back the instinct to stab the man in his far too pale neck and smiled his most saccharine grin. "Danchou, you know I belong to you. It would be foolish in the extreme to bite the hand that feeds." He looked up at Chrollo through his lashes and rose to his hands and knees, arching his hips ever so slightly.

Chrollo nodded his approval. "Good, now go get washed, meet me in the bedroom in five minutes."

 

***

 

Chrollo was sitting at the end of the bed when Hisoka came into the room. He was on all fours and moving as if it were the most natural thing in the world. His red hair was damp, and Chrollo could smell his own mild soap on the man's skin. He wanted to stroke him from head to foot; to hear him cry out his name. But no, that would have to wait for tomorrow.

Hisoka stopped at his feet and looked up expectantly. Chrollo turned to look at an elegant, but well built oversized cage in the corner of the room. "You'll be sleeping in there tonight."

He watched Hisoka turn and take in the golden bars, the plush mattress and the extremely robust lock before plastering on a fake smile and crawling over to the door, waiting for him to open it. "I always did appreciate the fact that you were a quick learner," Chrollo said as he got to his feet and walked to open the cage. Plucking a key from around his neck he opened the door, and Hisoka entered without a word.

As he closed and locked it, the Magician said, "Just so we're clear, if there's a fire, I'm the one thing you rescue from the house."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Chrollo said and allowed his Kimono to fall to the floor. He heard Hisoka's intake of breath at the reveal of the fully detailed spider tattoo on his back before he climbed under the bedcovers. He fell asleep to the sound of Hisoka's rhythmical breathing.

 

***

 

Chrollo rose early the next morning. He had things he had to take care of out of view of Hisoka's observant gaze. Today had to go off without a hitch.

 

***

 

By the time he released Hisoka from his cage, everything was in place, and the man looked beautifully angry.

"You know, you have a wonderful scowl in the morning," Chrollo said and watched Hisoka emerge from his prison and stretch. He stayed on all fours, and Chrollo felt the familiar thrill of power he'd missed ever since Kurapika had pierced his heart. Bending to cup the man's chin in his hand he gently pulled him to his feet. "Today is a new day. Behave, and I promise you'll receive generous recompense for your services rendered."

"Such a thoughtful Master," Hisoka sneered. "Now, if you'll excuse me I have some business I need to take care of."

Chrollo stood aside, "Of course, feel free to use my bathroom. I'll join you for a shower momentarily."

Hisoka briefly paused before nodding and walking into the en-suite, pointedly closing the door behind him.

 

***

 

Chrollo admired his creation in the three large mirrors he'd arranged for this specific occasion. Golden eyes stared at him in stunned silence. The unfamiliar makeup had been professionally applied; it sculpted his cheekbones, highlighted his brows and turned his lips blood red.

He was spectacular.

The Magician's waist had been cinched tight by an overbust whalebone corset, and the delicate black lace that lay over the pure white silk below perfectly complemented Hisoka's pale complexion. The floor-length ball gown skirt of the dress fell over the man's hips flawlessly. His tailor had out-done himself.

"The subtle spider hiding in the lace is a nice touch," Hisoka said, his voice flat with shock.

Chrollo ran his hands over the man's bare shoulders and leaned in to plant a kiss against his neck. "Thank you," he said softly. "That particular design was quite hard to track down." He ran a hand through Hisoka's smooth hair. Straightened like this it fell just past the nape of his neck and brushed softly against Chrollo's cheek as he planted a second kiss just below the man's jaw.

One more piece and he would be perfect. Chrollo picked up the delicate choker and carefully fastened it around Hisoka's exposed neck. Chains of sparkling beads hung in an intricate web, covering his Magician's exposed chest. The overall effect was of a spiderweb glistening in the morning dew.

"There," Chrollo said meeting Hisoka's eye in the mirror. "Now you're perfect."

"You certainly don't hold back when you play dress-up do you?" Hisoka joked, raising his gloved hand to examine the choker.

"Well," Chrollo admitted. "I have to confess that I have more than one reason for wanting you in that dress." Hisoka raised a sculpted eyebrow, and Chrollo felt a rush of excitement run through him. "We have a party to attend." Hisoka's already perfect posture went rigid. "I'll need you to be on your best behaviour. You're to be my Black Widow."

"And you?" Hisoka asked carefully.

Chrollo smiled wickedly. "I'm to be your mate."

"The female Widow eats her suitor after she's finished with him," Hisoka said, interested despite his current predicament.

"Only if he's too slow," Chrollo whispered into Hisoka's ear and saw Hisoka's eyes flash with interest. "I have another proposal for you, something to keep your wonderful mind from wandering too far off task."

"I'm all ears," Hisoka breathed, turning until his painted lips were millimetres away from Chrollo's.

"Find and dispose of my target at the ball," Chrollo said, pausing to lick along Hisoka's bottom lip. "And tonight, my beautiful wife, I'll be yours to have, and to hold."

 

***

 

Hisoka was not prone to nerves. He took whatever came his way with stoic grace, bending instead of breaking; rigidity, in his experience, was a recipe for an early grave.

So when the speaker at the masquerade ball announced Chrollo and himself as "The Black Widow and her Suitor" he simply smiled and fell into the role he'd been given. It was all a performance. This was as much his real self as the face he’d shown Chrollo that morning.

He swept down the stairs, deigning to notice the occasional speculative glance and didn't even look to see if Chrollo was following; he knew he would be.

Making his way into the room at large, he scanned the area, taking note of who was and who was not paying attention to them. Both were potential giveaways. Chrollo hadn't said who the target was or what they looked like, only that a person was threatening valuable property of his and that they were to be 'taken care of'.

An amateur would disguise themselves as a member of the waiting staff, someone with more experience would be amongst the guests and a pro...well, you'd never even notice a pro until it was too late. Luckily for him, he was also a professional killer, and with or without his Nen, he would enjoy himself.

 

***

 

Watching Hisoka work had always been satisfying. He reminded Chrollo of Machi; you would never see her strings until she pulled them tight, and by then, of course, it was too late, you were already dancing.

Hisoka worked the room like he was born for the roll, shrugging off potential suitors and taking others up on their offer of a dance; glancing over at Chrollo with a sinister smile to see how he would react. Each time Chrollo would offer him a polite nod and raise his glass to let him know he wasn't phased.

When one of the more gullible men tried to lean in for a kiss, Hisoka slid his hand up to his suitor's neck and quite clearly squeezed. Chrollo wished he could have heard what Hisoka said to him, but the look on the man’s face was priceless.

Hisoka circled back to him after that.

"Can you imagine, the pig actually  _propositioned_ me?" the Magician said with feigned disgust.

"I can," Chrollo replied, raising his drink to his mouth to take a sip.

Hisoka snatched it from his hand. "Are you particularly suicidal or just trying to wind me up?" he demanded.

Chrollo frowned and snatched the glass back. "I am not the target, Hisoka, my possessions are."

Taking hold of Chrollo's hand, Hisoka tipped his drink onto the floor. "Oops," he said. "Looks like I'm going to have to get you another." He turned and flashed a winning smile at a handsome waiter carrying a tray filled with white wine. Chrollo saw the young man blush as he approached them and allowed Hisoka to take two glasses. He thought he saw the Magician give the kid a flirtatious wink.

"You do have a way with men, Hisoka, don't you?" he said.

Hisoka shrugged. "It's a gift," he said nonchalantly. His golden eyes narrowed in concentration as he took a sip from both glasses, testing each thoughtfully. "They'll do," he said eventually and handed Chrollo his drink. "So, am I allowed to ask what the suicidal bandit is trying to steal from you or would that give too much away?"

Chrollo smirked, "Something I've grown increasingly fond of over the years." He sighed as theatrically as Hisoka had earlier. "I keep trying to give it up, but I just can't bring myself to do it."

"So why not let them take it, problem solved," Hisoka suggested. He'd never had anything he couldn't live without; he thought his Danchou had been the same. It was strange to hear him talking like this.

"The thought had crossed my mind," Chrollo said with a smirk. "But, in the end, it's proved too useful to allow it to be taken from me."

"In that case," Hisoka said. "Can I ask about the woman in the black dress with those gods awful golden straps? She's circled three times already and keeps giving me strange looks."

"You can ask," Chrollo said, following Hisoka's gaze to find the woman he was talking about. "I'm not sure if I can be of much help though, I've been somewhat distracted by a certain redhead," Chrollo added, taking a larger swig of his drink to hide how impressed he was with Hisoka's skills. Chrollo had only just found the assassin he'd hired to target Hisoka a few minutes before. The man worked fast. "Wow, that is a bad dress isn't it?" he added, to see if he could distract his Magician. "Why would she wear gold with her skin tone?"

Hisoka suddenly brightened. "Why don't we ask her?" he said innocently.

 _Well played,_ Chrollo thought. If he refused, it would give the game away too soon. If he complied, it would look as if he was with the target. He hadn't given the assassin his name or any clue as to why he'd hired her. If he played along, he was risking exposing his involvement. "Why not? Chrollo said with a smile. "A day without being rude to a random stranger is a day wasted, after all."

"Rude?" Hisoka asked, holding a hand to his chest dramatically. "Me?"

"I know," Chrollo drawled as he saw the woman melt back into the crowd. "It's hard to imagine, but do try to remember we are in polite company."

Hisoka turned to find where the woman had gone, pouting slightly when he realised he couldn't see her any more. "Danchou, why do you always have to spoil my fun?" he mocked.

Chrollo looked around, playing along with Hisoka's little game. "Oh, she appears to have left," he said innocently.

Hisoka sniffed and waited until he had Chrollo's full attention before saying, "Well, we'll just have to tempt her back again, won't we?" and kissed the man on the lips.

It was slow at first; Hisoka wasn't entirely sure how the man would respond, but when he began to kiss back...

Their mouths fought with one another, lips locked together until Hisoka began to feel...he gasped and pulled away. "You pushed your Nen into your lips?" he whispered, half impressed, half horrified. He didn't have any underwear on, and there was no way he could hide an erection in this dress.

"You kissed me, Moirai," Chrollo said evenly. "Can you blame me for wanting to enjoy myself?"

Hisoka glared. The man was so smug. All he wanted to do was wipe the grin off his stupid, tattooed, handsome- an idea came to him, and he hardened his eyes. "You shouldn't take advantage of a Lady like that, _Sir_ ," he snarled and slapped the man hard across the face.

It was a calculated move, and it would likely end up with his punishment tonight, but by the Gods, it had felt so good. Striding away as if he were the most put upon Belle at the Ball, he headed directly for the best-looking bachelor in the room.

Forcing the most winning smile he could pull off onto his face, he looked the man, who was only a few inches shorter than himself, up and down and purred, "Wanna see a trick?"

 

***

 

A crowd had formed around Hisoka; laughing and cheering at his improvised magic show; he’d even made himself a small stage. The man was in his element. Half the room was eating out of his hand, and, more importantly, he had complete control over the situation.

Chrollo chuckled as Hisoka made a stick of Lipstick appear from apparently nowhere and painted it across a wide-eyed man's face, giving him a full, exaggerated grin.

The crowd, as one, swelled with applause.

It was then that he saw his assassin make her move. She walked silently through the press of people and expertly dripped two drops of clear liquid into Hisoka's glass.

Chrollo felt his heart beat faster as he waited to see what would happen next. Watching Hisoka perform was mesmerising and he found that, after the kiss, he was looking forward to tonight more than he’d expected he would. Unless something went drastically wrong, the evening was looking like it would be extremely promising.

Hisoka swooped down upon the woman, spinning her in place and pulling her into full view of the crowd; it was Masterful. He'd presented her to the entire room as the subject of his next trick, whilst simultaneously letting her know her first attempt to end his life had been entirely unsuccessful.

He produced a handkerchief he'd pickpocketed from a man earlier, appearing to pull it out of her ear as she struggled to get away.

 _Amature_ , Chrollo thought. _They'll remember you if you struggle. No one remembers the ones who cooperate_.

Next, Hisoka slipped a card from the top of her dress, cheekily making an exaggerated look of naughty merriment for the onlookers. They were lapping it up and, as the woman tried to slap his hand away, he spun her again.

 

***

 

Hisoka toyed with, what he'd quickly realised, was his would-be-assassin for as long as he could. He had to entirely disorient the woman, for his plan to work. He'd been happy to see that she had no idea how to handle a crowd, and had struggled to escape him, even going so far as to slap, in a Ladylike manner, at his hands. At least she had enough presence of mind not to drop her act entirely; it was almost a shame it wouldn't matter by the end of the night.

He kept playing with her for a good five minutes, keeping her off balance and using some basic hypnotic techniques he'd learned from his days at the circus to plant some simple suggestions in her mind. Typically, they wouldn't work on someone like her, but any time anyone was out of their element, they became vulnerable.

He allowed himself to glance over at Chrollo; he knew all too well what that kind of vulnerability felt like. A shiver passed down his spine, and he snarled, for just a second, before holding the woman's hand up theatrically and asking the crowd to give her a last round of applause.

As she staggered away, eyes slightly unfocused and clearly desperate to get away from all of the people, he reached down to the table and said, "Oh, my dear, don't forget your drink."

 

***

 

His Magician had lived up to his title. He'd disoriented the assassin so much that he'd actually managed to hand her, her own poisoned chalice; and she'd thanked him for remembering it.

Chrollo watched, amazed and, to his surprise, also turned on, as she wobbled slightly, and almost toppled into a total stranger before catching herself and drinking deeply from the glass to steady her nerves.

Hisoka's show continued, and Chrollo wanted to drag him off his self-made stage and ravish him.

 

***

 

Over the course of the next ten minutes, Hisoka steadily ratcheted up his tricks until, without apparent effort, or anyone noticing how over the top things were becoming, he was hypnotising perfect strangers into kissing one another on stage.

Hardly anyone seemed to notice when a woman in the audience collapsed, frothing at the mouth and convulsing uncontrollably, but Hisoka did, and he sprang into action. Jumping down off of his improvised stage, he picked up the hem of his dress and ran over to her, calling in alarm for a doctor.

Chrollo sighed and forced a look of concern onto his face as he walked over to his pet to see if he could 'help'.

Hisoka had flipped the woman onto her side, but it was clear that, as the last of the convulsions ended, she was already dead. The golden straps of her dress turned the soft white light of the chandelier overhead a burned orange.

"Out of the way!" an authoritative voice ordered. "Give me room; I'm a doctor, someone call an ambulance!"

Chrollo pulled Hisoka away, leaving the doctor to his work and moved them to the side of the room as guests milled about, trying to get a better view of what was happening; whilst simultaneously trying to appear as if they didn't want to know.

"An assassin, really?" Hisoka asked petulantly. "You could have at least gone to the Zoldycks. I'm sure Illumi would have been happy to accommodate your every whim."

"I didn't want you dead, darling," Chrollo said aghast. "But I needed a distraction, and, well, I thought I'd give you a little treat, after all, you did so well yesterday..."

"She wasn't worth your money," Hisoka shrugged, deliberately ignoring the suggestion. "I hope whatever it was you were stealing will at least cause you to break even," he added as he replayed their earlier conversation about the threat to Chrollo's most prized possession, in his mind and internally snarling.

"I'm shocked you care," Chrollo said amiably, watching a man in a puffy green jacket with a white cross on its back run past.

"Possessions rarely do, I know," Hisoka said evenly. "But this one thinks we should probably be going."

Chrollo laughed quietly, watching as the news that the woman was dead spread throughout the crowd. "Shalnark's waiting out back." He held his arm out for Hisoka to take, "Shall we, my dear?"

 

***

 

They were silent in the car ride home. Hisoka didn't dare imagine that Chrollo would actually keep his promise...but...he'd had no evidence to say that he wouldn't. The man was sat next to him, passive and quiet, staring out of the window as if he didn't have a care in the world, and it was driving Hisoka insane.

Shalnark was eyeing him in the rearview mirror, and Hisoka had to resist the urge to glower. When all this was over the man was going to regret the looks he was giving him.

As they pulled up into the driveway Chrollo appeared to come out of his trance and instructed Shalnark to dispose of the car after he'd dropped them off. Still staring at Hisoka, the man agreed and watched the two of them with a startled smirk on his face.

Hisoka waited as Chrollo opened the door and stood aside to let him pass. He felt strangely nervous as he gathered up the skirt of his dress and crossed the threshold. There was an odd electricity in the air, and the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end as Chrollo followed behind him.

The click of the deadbolt locking into place caused Hisoka's spine to stiffen.

Chrollo's hands slid around his waist. "You were magnificent tonight," Hisoka heard him whisper into his ear. His breath was sweet with the expensive wine he'd been drinking. Chrollo's hands moved to meet across his middle and pulled Hisoka back against the man's toned body. "You have earned your reward, my beautiful wife."

"I have?" Hisoka tried to keep the tone of hope from his voice.

Chrollo turned him in his arms, and Hisoka shivered as he looked down at the man's storm-filled eyes.

"I do not break my word, Hisoka," Chrollo said, running his hands over the bodice of the dress. "Tonight, I'm all yours."

Hisoka still didn't quite believe it. Gingerly he moved his hand to rest on Chrollo's waist, and when the man didn't stop him, he slid the other underneath his jacket. He watched the patient and slightly curious look on Chrollo's face change to mild amusement as he ran his hand up the man’s chest and slipped the dinner-jacket from his shoulder.

"You can just tell me to take it off if you like," Chrollo suggested.

Hisoka slid the other shoulder of his jacket off and pushed him back until he was pinned against the wall of the entrance hall, arms trapped at his side. "I could," he purred. "But where would be the fun in that?"

He surged forwards and claimed Chrollo's mouth again...and he let him. He ran his hands over the man's body, and he didn't protest. When Hisoka moved them down over his hips and across to his inner thighs, he felt a small excited hiss against his lips.

"I've been thinking about this all night," Chrollo gasped as Hisoka's hands explored his body.

"You have?" Hisoka asked sceptically, tugging Chrollo's shirt out from his trousers.

"You don't sound convinced, my darling," Chrollo drawled, but sighed happily when Hisoka's fingers slid under his top to explore his abs.

"Excuse me if I find it hard to believe that you'd allow your toy to have it's way with you so easily," Hisoka countered.

"Maybe I just like to push it's buttons, to find out what it'll do?" Chrollo teased, arching himself into Hisoka's touch.

"And how far is this going to go, Master?" Hisoka purred dangerously, dragging his nails down Chrollo's chest. Hearing the man groan his name he had to fight his instinct to slice and cut into Chrollo's flesh. He knew that, at least, when his shirt came off, there would, be angry pink lines, just begging to be licked.

Chrollo's pupils were blown wide, and he moaned, "As far as you like."

Hisoka leaned in and whispered, "And if I want to put you in the collar and leash?"

Feeling Hisoka's fingers tighten on his nipple Chrollo gasped, "Then I will wear them, Hisoka."

Hisoka growled, pulling away. He wasn't supposed to say that. "That's not - You can't just -" Hisoka stared at the man, now leaning with half-lidded eyes, against the wall of his own hallway. He was shirtless, arms trapped at his sides by his sleeves. His trousers were low slung, perfectly highlighting the sculpted muscles of his chest, abdomen and hips. Before all this had started, Hisoka would have already had him on his knees, hand in his hair and mouth wide open; how many times had he fantasised about that exact scenario when he was part of the Troupe?

Now? Chrollo was handing himself to him on a silver platter. His lip curled in a sneer; it was too easy.

Lunging forwards he took the man's mouth in another punishing kiss - and he let him; moaning and bending, arching into his touch. "Stop it," Hisoka snarled, pulling at Chrollo's hair to expose his neck.

"Stop what?" the man gasped as Hisoka sucked a bruise over his pulse.

" _T_ _his,_ " Hisoka hissed. "Stop being so...fight me Danchou. This isn't any fun if you don't play too."

"But, Hisoka, I promised that you could have all of me tonight," Chrollo said, amusement dancing in his grey eyes. "It would be rather unfair if I started resisting now, don't you think?"

Hisoka grabbed Chrollo by his arm and flung him down the hallway. He stumbled slightly but easily found his feet, before turning to face Hisoka with a wide grin. "Now, now, _darling_. Careful. I'll charge you for anything you break."

Hisoka slammed his fist into the wooden wall, denting it and feeling the satisfying burn in his fingers that came along with a perfectly landed punch. Even without his Nen abilities, he was strong enough to make his point.

Chrollo's eyes darkened. "You aren't going to make me break my word, Hisoka."

He knocked a vase from its shelf as he stalked towards his captor, dress billowing dramatically behind him.

"You can break everything in this house; I won't fight you," Chrollo warned, backing off into the front room. "I made you a promise, and I will keep it."

"And what if I _want_ you to fight me, _sweetheart?_ What then?" Hisoka asked, still tracking the man who was, he realised, leading him towards the bedroom.

"Then it will be disappointing for you, Hisoka," Chrollo said, reaching behind him for the door handle to his room. "I'm not going to resist you." Chrollo found it and opened the door behind him.

"Fight back!" Hisoka demanded and pushed Chrollo again, sending the man flying onto the large double bed in the centre of the room.

"Not gonna happen, Hisoka," Chrollo said as he caught himself and grinned.

Hisoka felt the fury that had been trapped inside him for the past two days rising. The man that had used him as if he were some kind of doll, lay passive, and propped up on his elbows, _smiling_ at him. "So, _Master_ , how is this supposed to go then, _enlighten me_."

"You instruct, I do. It's simple, Hisoka," Chrollo said. "But I will not fight you when you're at such a disadvantage; I don't care how uncomfortable you feel."

Chrollo's words made Hisoka's blood boil. "Then give me back my abilities."

Chrollo smirked, "That wasn't the deal either."

Hisoka wanted to scream. He tried to tear at the bodice of his dress, but without the added strength of his Nen, the fabric held firm. "Take this damn thing off me!" he roared.

Chrollo grinned. "Yes, Ma'am," he said smugly, and climbed off the bed. "May I take off my shirt? Or do you want me to remain as I am?"

"Take it off," Hisoka snapped. "I don't care; just get this dress off of me." He was too full of confused rage to think straight. None of this was right, and Hisoka couldn't understand why.

He watched as Chrollo carefully undid the buttons holding his sleeves in place at his wrist and removed his shirt. He'd seen the man topless more times than he could count, so why did this feel different?

Chrollo's hands snaked around his waist, and Hisoka felt himself shudder, anticipation coiling in the pit of his stomach. When he felt the man beginning to loosen the ribbons at his back that were holding his corset in place, he gasped, knowing how good he would feel when it finally came off. He was used to tight clothing and working with the shortness of breath that came with it, but when Chrollo fully let out the lacing, he moaned again; this part always felt so good.

The bodice was entirely undone, and Hisoka felt Chrollo's hand stroking down his back; he closed his eyes, fighting the desire to lean into the touch. When the man's arm wrapped around his chest, pushing the bodice aside, and Hisoka felt Chrollo's skin press up against his back, he cursed his now racing heart.

"What now, my beautiful bride?" Chrollo whispered into his ear. "Should I take it all off? Do you want me to find out what you have underneath that gorgeous dress of yours?"

Hisoka was shaking. Chrollo hadn't even used his Nen, but Hisoka wanted to melt against him. "Yes," he said, breathless, and hated himself for how weak he sounded.

"As you wish, Mistress," Chrollo purred. Hisoka felt the vibrations of the small zip at the base of his spine, then the brush of silk across his hips as his dress fell to the floor.

He was hard already.

Chrollo pressed up against him and kissed along the top of his back. "You're stunning, Mistress."

Hisoka screwed his eyes shut. Chrollo couldn't be doing this to him without any Nen; he couldn't.

"Tell me what you want, Mistress," Chrollo whispered against his neck. "I'm yours."

Hisoka refused to turn around. He reached behind himself, grabbing hold of Chrollo's trousers and felt his strong legs underneath the fabric. "Off," he said quietly. "Take them off."

"Yes, Mistress," Chrollo agreed, and Hisoka felt him unbuttoning and sliding his trousers down his legs. "My shoes?" Chrollo asked innocently.

"Off," Hisoka hissed, still unable to move. "Take it all off."

"As you wish, Mistress," Chrollo said evenly, and Hisoka cursed him anew for his infuriating calm.

 _Why are you doing this to me, you bastard?_ Hisoka thought. _Why am I letting you make me feel like this?_

Hisoka looked down to see Chrollo kicking his clothes and shoes aside, and knew what was going to happen next. He wasn't disappointed. The press of Chrollo's naked body against him was everything he needed and exactly what he didn't want to crave. "I hate you," he whispered.

"No, my sweet, you don't," Chrollo said against his ear. "You hate that you don't hate me."

"You won't break me," Hisoka said, as the truth of Chrollo's words set in.

Hisoka felt Chrollo smile against his skin. "Yes, Mistress, I will."

It was the challenge of the man's words, more than anything else, that snapped Hisoka out of his paralysis. Grabbing the arm around his waist, he pulled Chrollo out from behind him and flung him down onto the bed. He didn't resist. Catching himself easily, Chrollo moved so that he was looking straight at Hisoka, and grinned.

"I'm all yours, honey," he said, drawing a feral snarl from Hisoka.

"Yes," Hisoka growled as he climbed onto the bed after him, "You are."

 

***

 

Seeing the promise in Hisoka's golden eyes sent a thrill up Chrollo's spine. When the man reached his ankles, he brushed them apart and kept on coming, leaving Chrollo to spread his legs or have them crushed. _That's it,_ Chrollo thought. _This is what I want_.

"Mistress," he gasped as Hisoka bent over him and bit down on his nipple. It amused him to no end that the man hadn't once objected to the title. Hisoka snarled and bit down harder, this time drawing a real gasp of pain from him. Chrollo's hand automatically grabbed for Hisoka's hair to pull him off, but Hisoka caught it before he could find his mark.

"Oh, Chrollo, you should know better than to try to touch your Mistress's hair," Hisoka purred, rocking his hips to spread Chrollo's legs wider.

Chrollo bucked up against him. "I'm sorry, Mistress," he said breathlessly. "However can I make it up to you?"

He felt Hisoka's cock pressing at the entrance to his hole. _Yes._

He'd prepared himself earlier in the evening, but he still felt the burn when Hisoka pushed into him dry.

 

***

 

Chrollo was so tight around him. Hisoka moaned as he started to move with long, even thrusts that had the man below him wrapping his legs around him and bucking up, trying to get some friction against his cock.

"Mistress," Chrollo sighed. He looked as if he was genuinely enjoying himself. Experimentally, Hisoka slammed roughly into him and was rewarded with a satisfied "Yes!" from the man.

"You like your Mistress's cock, do you?" he snarled, curious to see how Chrollo would react.

"Yes, oh, yes," Chrollo said, moving in perfect time with Hisoka's harsh thrusts. "Please, Mistress, more!" He grabbed Hisoka's strong shoulders and dug his nails in as he pulled him down against his chest. "Mistress..." he breathed when Hisoka's body pressed against his already leaking dick.

"Chrollo," Hisoka gasped as the man tightened impossibly around him. He reached down and pulled Chrollo’s right leg up until it was resting on his shoulder, giving himself the room he needed to set a truly punishing pace.

"Yeeeesss," Chrollo hissed, and Hisoka thought he saw the exact moment the man gave in to the pleasure he was making him feel.

Hisoka knew he wasn't going to last long and wrapped his hand around Chrollo's cock, forcing a startled gasp from the man. "You're gonna cum for Mistress. You're gonna cum and let her use you until she finishes inside your tight little fuck hole," he snarled.

 

***

 

Chrollo looked up into Hisoka's hate-filled eyes and knew that he'd won this round as well. Hisoka was breaking, piece by piece.

"Yes, Mistress," he whimpered, turning his face away, feigning embarrassment even as he pushed up, fucking himself into Hisoka's hand.

The man's dick felt so good inside of him, and he wanted to howl his name; instead, as he felt his climax building he shouted, "Mistress!" and let himself fall over the edge.

 

***

 

Hisoka gritted his teeth, refusing to cum as he watched Chrollo's orgasm. The man shook, panting and screaming in pleasure. He was everything Hisoka had dreamed he would be, and more. When Chrollo's grey eyes eventually opened, the look of shock at what had happened on his face was enough to tip him into oblivion.

 

***

 

"We should shower, my sweet," Chrollo said as he ran his fingers along the nape of Hisoka's neck.

The man had fucked him two more times since they'd both cum together, and the last time he'd managed to stretch it out until Chrollo had genuinely allowed himself to beg for release. He'd been impressed.

"Mistress?" he whispered. Hisoka was lying silently against his chest.

"It's nearly midnight," Hisoka said eventually.

"It is," Chrollo agreed, wondering if the note of sadness he'd heard in Hisoka's voice had just been his own wishful thinking.

Hisoka lifted his head, and Chrollo looked up to see his trademark grin back in place. "Then let's see how well you do at cleaning me with those skilful hands of yours tied behind your back, shall we?"

"Creative," Chrollo said and pushed himself up to plant a kiss on Hisoka's lips.

 

***

 

Hisoka awoke alone, with the smell of coffee filling the air. He followed his nose into the front room and saw Chrollo sat on the porch outside, holding his drink in both hands and staring at the horizon.

After pouring himself his own fortifying cup, he took in a deep breath and joined the other man on his porch. Hisoka sat down next to him without a word.

Chrollo summoned his book and placed it down on the seat between them.

Hisoka didn't look at it.

"Take your time," Chrollo said patiently and closed his eyes happily as he drank from his cup.

"I hate you," Hisoka said, placing his hand down on the leather and gasping as his Nen returned.

"No, you don't," Chrollo said quietly.

Hisoka didn't say a word; he was already planning for the next time they met.

“That’s what I thought,” Chrollo said, smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka never suspected a visit to Meteor City's Charity Festival would end like this.

Apologies for the late update. My health and family events have ganged up on me this week. Your feedback so far has been amazing. Thank you all so much. I hope you enjoy.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Hisoka was on full alert as he stalked through the crowd of Meteor City's charity festival. He knew that he was taking a risk by coming here, but there'd really been no other choice.

It had been a month since he'd last...seen Chrollo, and in that time the man hadn't set foot outside of 'his' city. Hisoka had scouted, he'd used all the resources at his disposal and was starting to build his own web around the spider; but for it to work, Chrollo had to emerge from his den.

The festival was being officially sponsored by the Meteor City Elder's, but Hisoka had it on reliable authority that it had been Chrollo who had funded it. The ants had left a lot of Orphan's in their wake and, it seemed, Meteor City really did take care of its own. He felt the now familiar brush of Chrollo's Nen against his ear lobes and forced himself to focus.

He had almost forgotten about the second order Chrollo had placed with his jeweller the day he'd voluntarily surrendered himself to the man. Chrollo had presented them to him on the last day of his third 'session'. Chrollo had been insistent that he not put them on until after he was free. When he'd put them on out of curiosity a day later, he'd almost contracted Illumi to end the man for him and have this all over and done with; they had been infused with _his_  Nen. Hisoka had glared at himself in his mirror as he'd watched his dick harden. All the prostitutes his money could buy weren't enough to satisfy him that night.

He'd come closer than he ever had to getting his fight with Danchou the next time they'd met. He was so angry that he'd called in nearly all of his favours to set his trap.

He'd come so close. If that girl hadn't walked into the bar...he cursed her again.

The building had been abandoned. He'd never had a chance to find out what she'd been doing there. Chrollo had turned at the sound of feet approaching and had realised that he'd been tricked. He'd dodged Hisoka's attack and had left with only a scratch to his cheek. As far as Hisoka knew, neither of them had seen the girl again.

Later, as Chrollo drove him silently insane with his touch, Hisoka had asked him why he'd given him the gift.

Chrollo had looked at him blankly and said, "So that you'd think of me, Hisoka."

"So the silver spider's weren't enough? You had to take it that step further and, oh God" he'd arched as Chrollo had begun to massage his back with his Nen infused hands. "Fill love hearts with your Nen?"

Chrollo had laughed and bent down to nip at his ear lobe before saying, "You don't have to wear them, Hisoka. Not if you don't want to."

Hisoka scanned the crowd again. Whenever he'd been close to Chrollo the soft pulse of his Nen through the earrings had intensified; reacting to its owner's presence.

Hisoka was no fool, he knew he was rationalising his continued use of Chrollo's gift, but it had proven useful on more than one occasion; Chrollo had tried three times before he'd caught him the last time.

The announcer on the main stage quieted the audience, and the feedback from Chrollo's Nen intensified. He's close. Hisoka looked around, almost missing the speaker declaring that the next act up would be Lucy and her Spinnerets, performing Rotten to the Core, For Your Entertainment and The Hunter. The man left the stage, and the lights dimmed.

Hisoka could make out dark shapes moving around on stage, and his earrings felt like they should be glowing. _He can't be up there? Surely..._

An instant beat began to play out over the giant speakers, the lights flashed to life; and Chrollo Lucilfer stood on stage, microphone in hand, wearing _Hisoka's Wedding Dress_.

It had been altered; the skirt was now pulled up at the front, showing off Chrollo's fishnet-clad legs and thigh-high black leather stiletto boots. The bodice now sported red love hearts, trapped within the webbing and Hisoka could make out subtly embroidered diamonds, spades and clubs in the white silk of the skirt.

He felt as if his heart was going to hammer its way out of his chest.

 

_"They say I'm trouble, they say I'm bad._

_They say I'm evil, and that makes me glad."_

 

_Since when could Chrollo sing?_

His voice was soft and cut through with a note of arrogant mischief that Hisoka had only ever heard coming from his own mouth.

When Machi appeared in a full three-piece suit, Hisoka couldn't help but stare. Her pink hair had been tied back, and she looked as if she'd walked straight from that Gods-damned ball...

 

_"A dirty no-good, down to the bone._

_Your worst nightmare, can't take me home."_

 

What the hell was going on? This wasn't how it was supposed to-

Hisoka felt the needle slide into the back of his neck, and froze.

Shalnark walked up beside him and bounced twice on his heels. "Danchou wants you to watch the performance; he's had everyone rehearsing for weeks. I couldn't join in, obviously - Machi healed my leg, by the way, she said it was a clean break, thank you for that - but I helped choreograph it all." He turned to smile at Hisoka as the song continued. "I've saved us a spot by the tree over there, shall we?"

He held out his arm for Hisoka to take and Hisoka watched, fascinated as his arm moved on its own and wrapped around Shalnark's. _I'm going to break more than just your leg next time,_ Hisoka thought and felt his body beginning to walk over to the tree as Shalnark happily chatted beside him.

"This'll be five days now, won't it? Danchou's looking forward to it. He hasn't told us what his plan is, so don't worry, I can't spoil the surprise for you, but he does get this kind of smile on his face whenever he talks about you. I think he's really looking forward to watching you fall apart for him."

 

" _Mirror mirror, on the wall, who's the baddest of them all?_

 _Welcome to my wicked world...wicked woooorld..._ "

 

***

 

One song led into the other and more of the Troupe joined Machi and Chrollo on the stage.

"Phinks refused to wear a dress," Shalnark said conversationally.

_So Danchou put him in skin-tight leather pants? What universe did I walk into?_

"It turns out that Phinks already had the pants," Shalnark continued. "He said an ex-girlfriend bought them for him, but that doesn't explain what else was in his cupboard." Shalnark held a hand up to his mouth to cover his chuckle as the opening bars of 'For Your Entertainment' started to play. "Oh, you'll enjoy this bit. I choreographed the acrobatics myself."

 _Maybe if you stopped talking I'd be able to hear what's going on?_ Hisoka thought, tuning Shalnarks constant commentary out. It was clear that Chrollo wanted this to be a message to him. _Let's see what you went to all the trouble for, shall we?_

 

_"Push the limit_

_Are you with it?_

_Baby, don't be afraid_

_I'm a'hurt 'ya real good, baby."_

"Feitan's really good with the umbrella don't you think?" Shalnark asked, and Hisoka felt his head nod without his permission. "Kalluto had a load of dresses in his size; they just needed a bit of tweaking here and there..."

_"No escaping when I start_

_Once I'm in I own your heart_

_There's no way you'll ring the alarm_

_So hold on until it's over."_

 

"Ooh, this bit's good, watch. Machi uses her strings to...see! Who'da thought Franklin could ever look so graceful?" Shalnark babbled on.

 

_"Oh, do you know what you got into?_

_Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?_

_Cause it's about to get rough for you_

_I'm here for your entertainment."_

 

_"Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet_

_You thought an angel swept you off your feet_

_Well I'm about to turn up the heat_

_I'm here for your entertainment."_

 

_"It's alright_

_You'll be fine_

_Baby, I'm in control_

_Take the pain_

_Take the pleasure_

_I'm the master of both_

_Close your eyes_

_Not your mind_

_Let me into your soul_

_I'm a work ya 'til your totally blown"_

 

 _Message received loud and clear._ Hisoka wished he could close his eye, even looking away would do. He didn't want to watch the 'entertainment' - it wasn't nearly bloody enough for his tastes. _Maybe, after all this is over, I'll go back to the arena?_

"I taught Shizuku that triple backflip," Shalnark said proudly.

 _After I slit Shalnark's throat,_  he vowed.

 

***

 

The last song was a bit more dramatic. The people in charge of the lighting were obviously getting paid overtime, and Hisoka understood why they'd saved this one until nightfall.

Chrollo's voice was faultless, and if Hisoka would have been able to close his eyes for longer than a blink, he could have happily listened to it all night. As it was...well, the point of this song was blatantly clear.

 

_"Don't forget what you told me_

_I'm a wolf in sheep's clothing_

_Watching, waiting_

_My prey is praying_

_There's no escaping_

_My blood's pumping_

_I go on hunting_

_The hunter, the hunted."_

 

_I get it, you want to gloat, fine, but why did you have to leave me with Shalnark?_

 

***

 

"Did you enjoy the performance?" Chrollo asked with a smug smirk on his face. He'd thankfully changed back into a suit and tie with his usual bandage around his forehead. Hisoka was a little unnerved by how thankful he felt for the switch. Something inside him had grated at seeing Chrollo in _his_ dress.

"It was extremely entertaining," Shalnark said happily. "Even Kalluto pulled off his triple spin with the coloured origami, and he was really worried about that one. I told him..."

Hisoka let Shalnarks prattle drown away as he watched Chrollo's predatory gaze taking in his paralysed body. The Nen in his earrings felt like a caressing touch and, for the first time, Hisoka was grateful for Shalnarks control; he didn't think he'd have been able to hold back the moan that was trapped in his throat without it.

"And how about you, Hisoka? Did you enjoy my little show?" Chrollo asked.

Hisoka felt his head nod.

"Oh, I am glad. I put a lot of effort into setting this up for you. Now, down to business." He summoned his book. "Place your hand here, please."

Hisoka wanted to snarl. His hand moved on its own, and he felt his stomach clench, as, once again, his Nen was stripped from him, and he was locked into permanent Zetsu for the next five days.

 

***

 

The silence was getting to Hisoka. Chrollo had left Shalnark, who was still rehashing the details of the performance with Machi and Phinks, in the lobby below, and was walking Hisoka up to his private suite. He didn't know what to say. It had never been this awkward before.

"You're a good singer," he babbled out of desperation. He didn't care what they talked about any longer; he just wanted the silence to end.

"You sound surprised," Chrollo said, examining the earrings in his hand. He'd had Hisoka remove them in the car; the look of relief on the Magician's face had been beautiful.

"I didn't know you could," Hisoka said with a shrug, doing his best to get rid of some of his nervous energy with the movement. They were nearly at the end of the corridor now. Surely, Chrollo hadn't taken the Presidential Suite?

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Hisoka. Isn't that why you're doing this? You want to find out more?" Chrollo put the keycard into the lock of the grand double doors and pushed them open. He heard Hisoka's gasp as he took in the vast glass wall and the neon cityscape below. "What do you think?"

"It's...I didn't think you...why?" Hisoka said, utterly bewildered.

"You have a similar room in Heavens Arena, no?" Chrollo asked.

"Yeah, but-" Hisoka began to say before noticing the man sat quietly at a table to his left. "Illumi?"

"I wanted to make sure you felt at home," Chrollo said as if Hisoka had finished his question, offering his guest a polite nod. "Illumi will be accompanying us for the evening."

Hisoka's heart was hammering in his chest, but he kept his voice even. "I appreciate the effort you're putting into my death scene, but don't you think it's a bit of a waste?"

"I have not been contracted to kill you, Hisoka," Illumi said, and the man's mono-tone had never felt so comforting. "I am here to inflict pain." Hisoka's heart sank.

Hisoka didn't flinch as Chrollo wrapped a caring hand around the side of his face, and crooned, "Only the best for you, my sweet."

 

***

 

"I have to say," Hisoka said conversationally, "The view is spectacular. You really did plan this to perfection; I'm honoured."

He'd been stripped naked, and his hands were currently chained above his head, to a large supporting pillar by the glass wall. If it weren't for the fact that they were over 20 stories up, the passers by would be getting a magnificent show. As it was, Hisoka was the one with the view.

"The moon's bright tonight," he babbled. "It's full too. Guess I'll be safe here with you two big strong men to protect me. No werewolves are going to be breaking down our door any time soon."

Illumi walked into his field of view, face passive and head tilted to one side, in apparent thought. "Your voice is an octave higher than usual. I can only assume that you are apprehensive about what is to happen. Is that the case?"

Hisoka heard Chrollo chuckle from where he was sat at the breakfast bar, and refused to turn his head to glare at the man. Focussing on Illumi, he said, "Just pre-performance jitters, you know? What kind of actor would I be if I didn't let myself get a little wound up before I put on a show for you both?"

"I do not know," Illumi said flatly. "But I promise not to let you down. You will scream a lot tonight, and I believe that is what Chrollo wants, so you will perform well as long as you trust me."

Hisoka closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Thank you, Illumi," he said eventually. "I'm in your capable hands."

"You are," Illumi said, and Hisoka felt the first needle sink into his skin.

 

***

 

Hisoka's throat was raw; it felt like he had swallowed glass. His world had become pain, the only anchor left to him was the soft monotone of Illumi explaining, one detail at a time, what was happening.

Chrollo was close, Hisoka could feel the heavy presence of his Nen hovering just above his skin, and he let out a pitiful whimper when he felt it brush over his cheek.

"That is interesting." The voice had been Illumi's, and Hisoka realised that he'd closed his eyes. He didn't want to open them. "You did not touch him, and yet he whimpers? I have never heard that sound come from him before."

"Do you like it?" Chrollo said smoothly, and Hisoka hated that he wanted to hear more.

"I find it...interesting. How did you produce that effect?" Illumi asked evenly.

_No, no don't, please don't tell him._

"It's my Nen," Chrollo said simply and touched a finger to the side of Hisoka's neck, causing Hisoka to moan wantonly, before withdrawing it and seeing him shudder with the loss.

"Fascinating," Illumi said, and Chrollo thought he detected a trace of actual interest in the man's voice.

"Be my guest," Chrollo said, watching Hisoka shake his needle lined head in protest. Chrollo had been insistent that Illumi not place any of his needles in Hisoka's face but had had no objections about Illumi setting them in his scalp.

He watched as Illumi mimicked Chrollo's touch, and Hisoka screamed.

It was a howl of pure agony, unlike anything he'd ever heard and it felt as if it had been ripped from the man's soul.

When Illumi pulled his fingers away from Hisoka's neck his face was as passive as ever. "That is curious." He glanced over to Chrollo, who had found himself biting back the urge to wrench Illumi's hand away from his toy, lest he break him too soon. "May I observe more of your interactions?"

"Of course," Chrollo said and lay his hand against a patch of bare skin on Hisoka's hip. The man groaned as he offered him a constant and cool, stream of soothing Nen to latch onto.

"May I ask your opinion as to why we receive such strikingly different reactions from Hisoka?" Illumi said blankly.

Still allowing Hisoka the comfort of his Nen Chrollo said quietly, "Intent." At the blanker than usual look he got from Illumi, he clarified. "I am offering him comfort right now, and earlier I offered him pleasure."

"Why?" Illumi asked.

Chrollo looked into Hisoka's half-open golden eyes and smiled. "It's what he wants most in the world right now."

"That is incorrect," Illumi said evenly.

"Really?" Chrollo asked, not looking away from Hisoka.

"What he wants most in the world, is your death," Illumi said seeing the anger burning deep in his fellow Hunter's eyes.

Chrollo watched the grin that spread across Hisoka's face at Illumi's words and chuckled. "That's what he thinks he wants." He slid his hand around to grasp Hisoka's limp cock and balls, and watched the Magician's head fall back against the pillar, as a desperate moan escaped his cracked lips. "But he doesn't."

 

***

 

"Please, please, I'll do anything... _please_ ," Hisoka begged. He knew he wouldn't be able to talk tomorrow, but right now he didn't care. Nothing mattered except getting _his_ Nen to touch him again.

"You know the deal, Hisoka." He heard Chrollo's voice through the fog and felt a tear fall down his cheek.

"OK," he stammered and felt pain fill his world.

There was no escape, no relief and no way to make it end. He knew he was screaming, knew he was thrashing against his bindings, smashing himself against whatever was behind him, but he didn't care. He had to hold on, had to-

He felt the soothing balm of his Master's Nen and the tears fell in earnest. He had come back for him; he hadn't left...he had kept his promise. "Master," Hisoka sobbed and felt the last of the pins being pulled free.

His Master wrapped his arms around him, letting his Nen entirely envelop Hisoka's body, and Hisoka collapsed against him.

"I have you, Hisoka. It's OK. You're safe; Master is here." Chrollo's voice against his ear was all he'd ever wanted. "You've done so well tonight my pet." The praise felt like heaven. "I think you deserve your reward now."

Reward? Hisoka was confused. This wasn't it? Having his Master hold him like this, feeling his Nen, hearing his voice-

Hisoka gasped as a hand wrapped around his cock and started to stroke it slowly. The fingers were pushing his Master's Nen into him, and that meant- "Master!" he rasped, feeling himself growing hard in the man's hand.

"I've got you, Hisoka, you can trust me. I'm going to make you feel so good, my sweet," Chrollo promised. Hisoka let his head fall against the man's shoulder.

"Promise?" he whispered.

"I promise, my pet," Chrollo said, his low voice brushing against Hisoka's ear, sending goosebumps across his skin.

"Thank you," Hisoka whimpered, and let himself fall.

 

***

 

Watching Hisoka had been a fascinating experience. Illumi had both endured and inflicted many different types of torture over the years, but nothing quite like this. Hearing the man scream had been wonderful...what was happening now...he frowned and moved around to get a better view.

Chrollo appeared to be stroking Hisoka's erect penis, almost lovingly, and the sounds that his fellow Hunter was making were making him feel...odd. He found he wanted to see more. Stepping closer, he watched as Hisoka arched his hips, pushing himself into Chrollo's possessive touch.

He knew he was witnessing something unique, and it would likely never be repeated. He found that he was honoured to be allowed to watch Hisoka fall apart.

Illumi had realised that he and Chrollo had used Hisoka as an educational tool for one another. Chrollo had learned about pressure points he hadn't previously discovered, and Illumi had finally understood the value that kindness and pleasure could play when wishing to extract something from a subject.

He felt himself growing flush as he listened to Hisoka panting and watched the desperate way he bucked his hips, pushing himself into Chrollo's hand when the man stopped moving.

"Show me, Hisoka," he heard Chrollo whisper. "Show me how good it feels."

Illumi couldn't understand the effect the words had on the other man, but he observed that his own penis began to become erect inside his trousers when Hisoka groaned Chrollo's name. His clothes felt tight, and his body temperature appeared to be rising slightly. Interesting.

"May I see?" he asked Chrollo quietly.

When the man nodded, Illumi knelt to the side of the two men, watching intently as Hisoka pushed himself into Chrollo's hand.

"Please, Master, please," he heard Hisoka beg, and he wondered what he was asking for.

"Please what, my pet?" Chrollo asked, and Illumi nodded in approval.

"Please, may I cum?" Hisoka rasped.

Illumi frowned, not understanding the reply, but when Chrollo answered with a clear "Yes," Illumi saw Hisoka thrust hard against the man's hand, heard him calling out Chrollo's name in rapture and watched him ejaculate over them both.

 

***

 

"Did you enjoy the show?" Chrollo asked as he stroked Hisoka's hair.

"It was educational," Illumi said, and Chrollo laughed quietly at the slightly confused look on the other man's face.

"I'm glad," he said, running his hand down Hisoka's side. They were sat on the long sofa. Hisoka was stretched out with his head in Chrollo's lap, still shaking slightly, coming down from the high he'd been forced to endure.

"I suspect he will try to kill you when he recovers," Illumi said amiably.

"I'm prepared for that possibility," Chrollo reassured the Assassin. "It is part of our deal."

"Then I will leave you," Illumi said evenly. "Thank you for the experience."

Chrollo raised an eyebrow in shock. Had watching him break Hisoka actually affected the Zoldyck? "You're welcome," he said as Illumi rose from his seat. "You will find your payment at the destination we agreed upon."

Illumi nodded and left without a word.

Chrollo looked down at the man in his lap and continued to stroke his body. His wounds had been expertly healed by Machi, who hadn't commented when she'd seen Hisoka hanging limply in his chains. "Roll over for me, darling," Chrollo said softly. "Lie on your back."

Hisoka did as instructed, staring blankly up at the ceiling.

"You were magnificent," Chrollo said, tracing his fingers over Hisoka's chest, mapping the new pressure points Illumi had taught him to memory.

"Thank you," Hisoka rasped, and Chrollo beamed.

"Welcome back, my sweet," He said, stroking Hisoka's cheekbone. "You had me a little worried that I'd broken my toy so soon.

Hisoka shivered at the contact but shook his head. "Not that easy," he said, every word feeling like sandpaper scraping at his throat. Looking up at Chrollo, he forced himself to say, "Water," and held back the wince when he saw Chrollo move.

"Here you are," Chrollo said gently, holding a glass in front of him and supporting Hisoka's head so that he could lean up and sip from the straw sticking out of the top.

 _I'm going to kill you so slowly that even the Devil will be impressed,_ he thought as he swallowed.

The water provided a moment of relief as it coated his throat, but was gone far too soon. He thought for a second about knocking the glass from Chrollo's hand and spilling it on the sofa, but all it would achieve was him getting wet and an almost certainly permanently ruined throat.  Instead, he kept on drinking; using the time to process everything that had just happened.

 

***

 

Hisoka lay in silence for a good ten minutes after he'd finished his drink, allowing Chrollo to explore his body and, Chrollo presumed, piecing together the parts of his mind that had temporarily fractured during their scene.

Chrollo watched, and waited, he was in no rush. He'd made sure that the room was warm enough for Hisoka to remain naked throughout his stay, and Chrollo was at home with silence.

"I called you Master," Hisoka rasped. "And I meant it."

"You did, my pet," Chrollo said softly.

"You aren't going to win," he said, even though Chrollo could see it was hurting him.

Chrollo maintained his steady stroking. "Yes I am, my pet, I will, but it's OK, I know you need to think that." Hisoka's shaking had stopped, and Chrollo offered him a reassuring smile. "I think we could both do with a shower. If nothing else, the steam will help your throat."

"Whatever you say, _Sir_ ," Hisoka sneered, and sat up, hating the empty feeling that filled him at the loss of Chrollo's touch. Glaring at the man still sat quietly next to him he rasped, "After you, Dear Leader."

 

***

 

The shower was exactly what he needed. Chrollo left him alone and set no time limit as to when he had to return.

Hisoka let the water fall over him and visualised the man's infuriating and polluting touches being washed down the drain with every drop.

He stayed until the water began to run cold and his throat didn't feel as if it were tearing in two every time he swallowed. Turning off the shower he wrapped a towel around his waist and stood in the steam filled room, mentally preparing for what was to come. He knew it wouldn't be as bad as what had just happened; even Chrollo had seemed surprised by Illumi's interest and the way his Nen had affected him. But the idea was out there now; Chrollo had let someone else touch him, and that wasn't something Hisoka wanted to happen again. He'd have to appeal to Chrollo's vanity, to convince him that it was his touch he was craving, that anyone else would corrupt his precious _possession_.

He looked at his blurred face in the steam-clouded mirror. _He's not going to win,_ he promised. _You'll do whatever it takes, you always have. He's going to die screaming._

 

***

 

Chrollo looked up from his book when he heard Hisoka walking into the bedroom, and tapped the free spot on the bed beside him.

He'd stripped out of his clothes, and noted with interest, the way Hisoka's jaw tightened at the same time as his pupils blew wide when he saw him lying on top of the covers. Placing the book down on his bedside table, he let Hisoka take his time, and move at his own pace. He understood that the man needed to regain a sense of control.

He felt the bed shift and smiled to himself; Hisoka hadn't lashed out, not once. "I have a present for you," he said amiably, leaning into the bedside table and pulling out a large black box.

He watched Hisoka's golden eyes narrow with suspicion as he presented it to him. "It's OK; you don't need to talk. It turns out that our friend at the jewellery store is also rather skilled Leatherworker."

Hisoka raised an eyebrow but opened the box.

 

***

 

Hisoka stared at the slim, black leather collar. It had a soft, black-wool lining and, as Hisoka picked it up and ran his fingers over the outer face, he had to admit he was impressed. The level of detail that had gone into the skillfully inlaid suit symbols set at even intervals into the leather was impressive. Below the red heart in the centre, was a black D ring. The back appeared to seal with a heart-shaped padlock.

"You spoil me," he whispered, and instantly regretted it. His throat still wasn't anywhere near healed.

"Of course," Chrollo said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "You're mine, Hisoka. I do not deny myself what I want; why would I deny my pet what it needs?"

Hisoka felt his teeth clench, and he forced himself to ask, "Nen?"

He closed his eyes when Chrollo leaned over and rubbed at the corner of his jaw. "No, my sweet, there's no Nen." Chrollo's reassurance should not have felt so good.

_Well, at least it'll make the act believable._

Hisoka nodded his head and held the collar out to Chrollo. He couldn't bring himself to open his eyes. He didn't want to see the triumph that he knew would be written across his soon-to-be Master's face.

 

***

 

Hisoka moaned and held tighter to the chain that was fastening him to the bed.

Chrollo had fitted his collar, lovingly running his fingers over the leather and complimenting the way it looked, sat low around Hisoka's neck, the black contrasting perfectly against his pale skin.

Hisoka hadn't said anything. He was used to having his own collars around his neck, but this felt different. The soft lining meant that the tightness and weight didn't feel too restrictive, but it was still all wrong.

Chrollo had insisted he look in the bedroom mirror, clearly wanting to see his reaction. Hisoka had refused to give him the satisfaction of seeing the horror in his eyes as he looked at himself, naked and collard, sat on Chrollo's bed. _How far have you fallen?_

He'd smiled graciously, and rasped, "It's perfect."

"Thank you," Chrollo had said, and clipped a short chain leash to the D ring. Feeling himself being pulled backwards, Hisoka let his body move with Chrollo's instruction, and lay back down, resting his head onto his pillow. He watched curiously as the man clipped the other end of the lead to a small ring that had been set into the solid wood of the bed head. He could get loose if he wanted to. _Another test,_ Hisoka thought as he allowed Chrollo to bring his hands up, above his head, and commanded him to hold onto the chain. The look in his eyes had made Hisoka shiver with anticipation. _I don't want this_ , he thought, even as he felt his breath quicken. Chrollo was kissing his way down his chest. _No, you can't want to..._ A gasp escaped him as he felt Chrollo take his limp cock into his mouth. _No, don't touch me, I don't want to. You can't make me feel like that again._ **_Please, no._ **

 

***

 

Hisoka was the gift that kept on giving; moaning and bucking up into Chrollo's mouth as he worked him into a reluctant erection. _That's it, Hisoka, let me show you how good I can make you feel even without my Nen._

Moaning around the now hard cock, Chrollo heard the clink of Hisoka's leash as the Magician pulled against it. He was nearly there. Chrollo had been waiting all night for this, and he wasn't going to let Hisoka deny him. Taking Hisoka's entire length into his mouth, he heard the man let out an honest to god whine and held onto his hips, preventing him from bucking up into his mouth.

Coming up for air, Chrollo said, "Someone's eager. Perhaps I should give you something you can actually fuck with abandon?"

Hisoka looked confused, but only for a moment. The Magician's eyes darkened as he realised what Chrollo was offering, and nodded his disbelieving approval. Chrollo licked his lips as he moved up Hisoka's body. Taking Hisoka's dick in his hand, he lowered himself onto it deliberately slowly, revelling in the sight of Hisoka's white knuckles and taut body. The man was forcing himself to remain still. _You aren't even fighting me any more,_ Chrollo thought smugly. _Let's see what happens next, shall we?_

Chrollo bottomed out and sighed with satisfaction. Neither his fingers nor the dildo he'd used to prepare whilst Hisoka had been in his shower, could compare to the way the man's dick felt inside of him right now.

"You're going to use this perfect cock to fuck me until I can't think straight and I cum screaming. Do you understand?" he ordered, leaning forward and running his hands across Hisoka's chest while he waited for the man's answer.

He smiled when Hisoka swallow then nodded his confused ascent.

"Good boy," Chrollo purred, and locked his knees against Hisoka's hips, flipping them until the man was staring down at him, his golden eyes searching for an explanation.

"Fuck me Hisoka," Chrollo ordered. "Don't you dare hold back."

Hisoka let go of the chain, and Chrollo saw his lip curl into a snarl. He pulled out and thrust back into Chrollo brutally hard.

"Yes," Chrollo moaned, arching and moving with Hisoka's vicious pace. "Yes, like that."

 

***

 

Hisoka opened his eyes to the morning sun filtering through softly tinted windows and ran a hand over his face, remembering the night before.

He'd fucked Chrollo until he had nothing left to give, and the man had taken it all. He'd thrown all his frustrations, all his hatred and every ounce of anger he had at his ex-leader's body, showing him what he couldn't say with words. Chrollo had drunk it in as if Hisoka were lavishing him with the highest praise it was possible to give. He matched him thrust for thrust and moaned like a porn star beneath him. When Chrollo had finally cum, Hisoka had felt pride swell within him and had held on until he heard Chrollo scream, "Cum for me Hisoka!"

He had. He had cum on command. He rubbed at his eyes, trying to clear the images from his mind. _What's happening to me?_

He felt the collar around his neck, and his anger burned anew. Without his Nen, he couldn't even rip the thing from his neck; the leather was too high quality. _I hate you._

The leash wasn't attached though, and Hisoka wondered when, exactly, Chrollo had untied him?

Getting up, he found his clothes had been cleaned away. _Efficient little bee aren't you, Danchou?_ he sneered. Holding his head high, he walked out of the bedroom, ignoring the en-suite, and marched over to the bathroom he'd used the day before for his morning shower. He felt Chrollo's eyes on him as he crossed the living room, but he didn't spare the man so much as a glance; he didn't care what he was doing, Chrollo wasn't important, washing the man off his skin was all that mattered.

"Hisoka." Chrollo's soft voice froze him in place as he reached for the handle. "If you want a shower, you're going to have to come here first."

He balled his hands into fists but complied. _What now? Don't I at least get to go to the bathroom without your permission?_

Chrollo waited until he was standing in front of him before Hisoka he smirked and held up a key. "Your collar."

Hisoka held his hands up to his throat in surprise. "Oh," he croaked. "Yeah."

 

***

 

Chrollo had ordered Hisoka to dry himself thoroughly before handing him a honey and ginger tea. "Drink that," he ordered, "then you're allowed to have this back." He saw the small sneer that Hisoka wasn't fast enough to hide and smiled. "Don't worry, Hisoka, you'll grow to crave it as much as the earrings in time."

Hisoka's eyes narrowed, but he kept on drinking.

 

***

 

Hisoka wanted to cry with relief when Chrollo pushed the plug all the way into him, and _finally_ left it in place. "T-thank you, Master," he stammered and dug his nails into the back of the sofa to stop himself from trying to scratch the man's eyes out. This time his leash had been attached to a ring in the floor behind the couch and Hisoka wondered just how much effort Chrollo had gone to, to set everything up.

He hadn't used his Nen on him once since Illumi had left, but Hisoka was still panting and coated in sweat. His cock was so hard he wanted to scream, and no amount of begging had gotten Chrollo to touch it. The one time he'd tried to reach for it himself, he'd learned precisely what the toy lodged inside him could do. He'd heard the click of a button before pain shot through his ass and straight up his spine. It only lasted a few moments, but that had been enough.

"It's called an e-stim plug, Hisoka. I know how much you appreciate direct feedback," Chrollo had said, sounding infuriatingly calm from where he stood behind him, and ran a soothing hand over the base of his spine, before pulling the plug back out, to begin the process of fucking him with it all over again.

He'd been shocked twice more before it had eventually come to an end; each time Chrollo had done it to stop him from cumming without permission, and the adrenaline from the denial of release was causing him to shake against the man's hands.

"Good boy, Hisoka," Chrollo said and kissed his ass cheek before walking around the sofa to unclip his leash. "You'll find your list of chores on the kitchen table."

"You can't be serious?" Hisoka gasped.

"Of course I am, my sweet," Chrollo said, lifting Hisoka's chin and forcing the man to meet his eye. "You have to earn your reward." He looked down at the holes in the back of his couch. "And I'd recommend working exceptionally hard if you want to be allowed to cum any time in the next few days."

 

***

 

When Hisoka finally came, he was lying across Chrollo's lap. He'd cleaned the entire place, twice, and Chrollo had sat there, smug smile in on his face, _reading_. The plug had stayed in place as he'd worked, pressing against him and ensuring that his cock could never entirely escape its semi-erect state.

He'd been driven slowly insane, and when Chrollo had eventually called him over to him, with the promise of more hot tea, he'd moved without question.

"You've earned your reward, my sweet," Chrollo had said, and Hisoka had felt hope spark in his traitorous soul. "Would you like option A or option B?"

"That depends," Hisoka had said, in between sips of his soothing tea. "Do I get to know what they are beforehand?"

"No," Chrollo had said simply, as he had walked over to the sofa and sat down in the middle of it. "And there is no option C, so chose: A or B?"

It turned out that option A had been the most gloriously frustrating handjob of Hisoka's life.

Chrollo had had him lie across his lap, ass resting on his knee, with one leg thrown up over the back of the sofa to allow the man full access to the infernal plug.

Chrollo had drawn it out until Hisoka was ready to murder the world, and when he tipped him over the edge, Hisoka didn't know if he had the energy or desire, to come back.

 

***

 

In the end, it was a phone call that had them moving. Apparently, Phinks had information on some items Chrollo had been searching for, and Chrollo wasn't willing to let him talk about it over the phone.

Chrollo had pulled the plug out of Hisoka's ass at the same time as ordering Phinks to reserve him a room and to send Shalnark to pick them up. Hisoka had whimpered with relief at the loss, even as an unexpected yearning to have Chrollo put it back wormed its way into his mind.

Chrollo threw clothes at him after marching him into the bedroom, then paced, impatiently, waiting for Hisoka to get dressed.

"So it's a big deal?" Hisoka said, watching Chrollo turn on his heel and pace back across the room as he slipped his shoe on. The t-shirt and trousers had fit like a glove, and he wondered who Chrollo had trusted to acquire them for him.

"Yes," Chrollo said without further explanation, only pausing in his movement when Hisoka had put his second shoe on. "Come here," he ordered, and Hisoka felt his mouth turn dry at the stern tone to the man's voice.

"Sir," Hisoka sneered, doing his best to hide the effect the man was having on him as he walked over to stand in front of him.

Chrollo actually smiled, chuckling a little as he attached Hisoka's leash and walked them both to the door. "I knew there was a reason I chose you, Hisoka. You always could cheer me up." He opened the door and led them down the empty corridor. Hisoka didn't want to think about what was going to happen when they reached the lobby.

Hisoka didn't understand why but didn't protest when Chrollo pulled him in for a kiss while they waited for the elevator. He refused to let him pull away when the doors opened, tugging him inside by the leash, he pressed him up against the wall and hit the button for the ground floor, as he traced the outline of Hisoka's lips. The man had fed him the smallest trace of Nen on his tongue, but that had been all he'd needed to fuel his addiction. Hisoka had grabbed him by the back of his neck and thrust his own tongue into his mouth, desperately seeking as much of the man's Nen as he could before the doors inevitably opened.

Chrollo laughed into his mouth, giving Hisoka what he craved. He pulled away before they reached the fifth floor, leaving Hisoka wild-eyed and panting. He straightened out his jacket before wrapping his bandage around his forehead and giving Hisoka a wicked look, said, "Showtime," just before the doors opened.

 

***

 

Hisoka had refused to flee into the safety of Chrollo's hotel room, but the knowing grin Chrollo gave him as he crossed the threshold let him know that the confident swagger he was going for, needed more work.

"I must say I'm impressed," Chrollo said after he closed the door and pulled Hisoka in to unhook his leash. "They all bought the act."

"Shalnark didn't," Hisoka said, rubbing at his neck. His throat was almost back to normal, and he made a mental note to find out what had been in that tea.

"He won't say anything." Chrollo shrugged and took off his jacket. As he hung it up, he added, "He's rather smitten with you, if you want the truth."

Hisoka froze in his examination of a tacky lamp that sat atop a cheap chest of draws. "And what're you gonna do about that?" he asked, doing his best to keep his tone neutral. The idea of being handed over to _Shalnark_ was...Hisoka shuddered. _I wonder how mad he'd be if I killed him while my Nen was sealed?_

"Are you worried, my pet?" Chrollo asked, taking off his shirt and walking over to his luggage, that, Hisoka presumed, one of the troupe had brought in earlier.

"I belong to you," Hisoka said, tugging at his collar for emphasis. "Not him."

"And if I wanted to reward him for all his hard work?" Chrollo said, pulling out his long, fur-lined coat with a happy smile. Slipping it on, he turned to look at Hisoka as he undid his dress pants. "I'm sure he'd be gentle with you, my sweet. He's extremely loyal."

"That was not in the contract, _Danchou_ ," Hisoka hissed. "I belong to _you_ , not your _minions_."

Hisoka felt the wave of desire from Chrollo's Aura hit him square in the chest and he buckled at his knees. Hisoka watched, helpless, as Chrollo walked up to him, and held him by the chin, forcing his head back until he was staring up at him. "That's right, my pet," he said, his voice cool as ice. "You belong to me, and I will use you, however I see fit." He knelt down and squeezed Hisoka's jaw until it felt as if it were going to crack. "I'm not your Danchou, my darling. I'm your Master." Leaning in, he sealed his instruction with a kiss, and Hisoka felt himself melt against the man's lips. _No!_ his mind screamed, even as his arms reached up to pull the man closer to him.

 

***

 

Seeing the fear in Hisoka's eyes at the prospect of being handed over to the one spider he seemed to dislike the most, had been fun. Chrollo had had no intention of letting the other troupe members play with his toy, but Hisoka's reaction had him rethinking his original plan. Standing up, he mulled over the prospect. The idea wasn't that unappealing, but there would have to be rules. Maybe later; he'd have to break the man a bit more before he let that happen. He knew how creative Hisoka could be when given the right motivation.

Slipping into his leather jeans, he lay down on the room's single bed and listened to Hisoka's heavy breathing on the floor beside him. Ever since his scene with Illumi, the man appeared to be more open than ever to the effects of his Nen. As he closed his eyes, Chrollo wondered if, deep down, the Magician actually craved his control. _Do you truly_ **_want_ ** _to submit to me, Hisoka? Is that why you respond to my Nen the way you do? Do you want me to prove that I'm a worthy Master?_

" _My Lord,_ " he heard Hisoka sneer from the floor.

"Yes, Hisoka," Chrollo said, without opening his eyes.

"What exactly am I supposed to do now?" Chrollo could imagine the impotent anger on his face. He'd left the man hanging, on the precipice of orgasm, denying him his release in order to see what he'd do next. So far, his pet had obeyed every instruction he'd given. Chrollo wanted to see what he'd do when it appeared no one was watching.

"I'm sure you can find something to entertain yourself with, my pet. Just remember, no touching, not without my permission," Chrollo sighed, hearing the metal bed springs creak as he tucked his hands behind his head. He would be needed later, but for now, he had to wait for his spiders to gather more information. "Oh, and stay off the furniture."

 

***

 

"Onto the floor, Hisoka," Chrollo ordered, and Hisoka groaned again at the loss of the man's Nen. "I told you to stay off the furniture."

"Master," he tried to sneer as he flipped himself down from the bedhead and felt the slight headrush that accompanied his newly vertical position.

"On your knees," Chrollo said sternly, "and open up." Hisoka complied, and Chrollo shoved another Takoyaki into his mouth. "Eat, we have a long day ahead of us, and I can't have your stomach rumbling distracting me."

Hisoka did as he was told, studying Chrollo's face. He had that slightly faraway look in his eyes that meant he was planning something. Swallowing, he asked, "I take it you've got the information you need?"

"I have," Chrollo said and held out another ball for him to eat. Experimentally, Hisoka leaned in and took it from the man with his mouth, grinning when he saw the small smile forming on Chrollo's face.

Delicately, he bit it in two, and licked his lips, spearing the other half with his claw-like nail. "Do I get to know any details? I can be more than just a pretty face and a hole to fuck."

He watched Chrollo's grey eyes darken and licked his lips again.

"We have an important meeting to attend. I was going to leave you here, but it's clear that you can't behave yourself without supervision." Chrollo ate the last octopus ball himself and stood up, waiting for Hisoka to finish his food.

"What part of, I don't like you, didn't you understand, my King?" Hisoka said adoringly, staring up at Chrollo and licking the last of his food off his finger, sucking it into his mouth.

Chrollo's lip twitched with his suppressed amusement. "My apologies, Princess," he said sincerely. "I obviously mistook you coming back for more as something it clearly wasn't." He smirked and signalled Hisoka to get to his feet. Leaning in and pulling the rest of Hisoka's clothes off, he whispered, "I'll just have to try harder to get your attention in the future."

 

***

 

Hisoka strained against his bindings and groaned when the movement caused the plug in his ass to press against his g-spot. He was entirely bent double. He chin could rest against his knees, and his arms were tucked neatly between his legs, hands clasped around his ankles. He stared at the floor as he felt Chrollo putting the finishing touches to the ropework that held him securely in position.

When the man had explained that he was going to take Hisoka with him to the meeting, he hadn't expected that Chrollo had meant he'd be accompanying him as his luggage. He didn't want to imagine what was going to happen if Chrollo carried him out of the room like this.

He tested the ropes again, trying to stretch, but the fact that his arms were tucked in between his legs meant that he had little to no actual leverage. The cord that ran the length of his spine, from his collar, through an eyelet in the base of the plug in his ass and wrapped around his cock and balls, meant that any movements he made, were felt throughout his body. He had no way of breaking his bonds. Hisoka felt the hatred burning inside him as he realised just how vulnerable he'd allowed himself to become, and welcomed it. The anger gave him back a clarity that being bathed in Chrollo's Nen had stolen from him.

He felt the thick rope-handle fall against his back. Chrollo's feet appeared in his line of sight, and he raised his head to see the man starting to kneel in front of him.

Chrollo bent to look him straight in the eye, allowing his Aura to ghost over Hisoka's skin. It caused the panic and anger of moments ago to fade, replacing it with pleasure laden reassurance and calm.

"Now, my darling, you're all wrapped up, safe and sound, you don't have anything to worry about." Hisoka watched Chrollo lean in and felt his fingers carding through his hair. He whimpered and leaned into the touch. "Master has to take you to a meeting, so he needs you to behave. Are you going to do that for me, my sweet?"

Hisoka nodded. He was so hard it was painful. "Yes, Master," he gasped when he felt the plug move.

"Good boy," Chrollo said and patted his cheek. "Here you go." Hisoka saw him holding up his Nen filled earrings and didn't even care about the desperate moan that left his lips when Chrollo pushed them through the holes in his ears. He never wanted this feeling to end.

 

***

 

Chrollo had made sure to cover Hisoka in a sheet before he'd carried him out of the room, feeding him a steady stream of Nen to ensure he remained placid and silent.

Machi opened the trunk for him, assuming that whatever he was holding was meant to be kept safe in the back of the car. Chrollo smiled brightly at her and placed Hisoka inside, patting him on the back twice and reminding him to behave before closing the trunk and walking over to Machi.

She raised a questioning eyebrow at him as she opened the passenger door. "It was Hisoka," Chrollo explained. "He wouldn't have behaved himself if I'd left him in the room alone, so he's coming with us."

The woman let out a bark of laughter and clutched at her sides as she walked around the car to take her place behind the steering wheel.

"Is it really him?" she asked, doing her best to calm down as she drove them away from the back alley hotel.

"Yes," Chrollo said with a smile.

"How on Earth did you get him to agree to that?" she asked incredulously.

"I'm a very persuasive man," Chrollo said. "And even Hisoka has a weakness."

"Yeah," Machi chuckled. "Apparently it's you."

 

***

 

They made good time and arrived half an hour before the meeting was due to start. Making sure the car was out of sight down a side street, they got out of the car and went to collect Hisoka from the boot. Chrollo pulled the sheet off of him and watched the Magician blink dreamily up at him.

"Is he drunk?" Machi asked carefully.

Chrollo chuckled. "Are you drunk, my sweet?" he asked Hisoka, stroking a finger in between the ropes that crossed his back.

Hisoka moaned at the renewed contact but shook his head.

"Drugged?" the pink haired woman tried, searching for an explanation as to why Hisoka Morow would be acting like this.

"Did I drug you, Hisoka?" Chrollo asked, lifting his pet's head to look into the Magician's lust blown eyes.

"I don't know," Hisoka said hazily. "There was something in the tea that fixed my throat."

Laughing happily Chrollo picked him up and held him securely at his side, leaving the sheet in the car as Machi closed the trunk. "That there was, my pet. It was one of Machi's secret formulas." Hisoka moaned at the renewed bodily contact from Chrollo's Nen. "Other than that? Have I drugged you, my darling?"

Hisoka shook his head. "Noooo," he moaned. "S'all good. You're-you're all good."

"Then what on Earth-" Machi began to ask.

"Nen," Hisoka giggled. "His Nen...I - oh God, I can't - say no. Don't want it to go. Why? Don't understand."

"So...you've drugged him with your Nen?" Machi said curiously, following Chrollo down the empty street and into the abandoned operating theatre.

"Right now?" Chrollo mused. "Yes. He has to behave himself, and I want him to enjoy the show. But he isn't always like this; don't worry."

Hisoka laughed again. "No, most of the time I hate him...except," he frowned, as he tried to follow the train of thought that had clearly, just occurred to him. "I don't. I...I hate that I don't hate him. He's..." Hisoka moaned loudly as Chrollo pushed more Nen across his back. "Yeeessss."

"Dancho," Machi breathed. "I..." She looked at him with wide eyes. "I don't know what to say. I'm impressed."

"Thank you," Chrollo said evenly. "I'm going to need you to wait up in the viewing gallery with him." He offered Hisoka to her to take. "Make sure, that if you touch him with your Nen, it's only ever positive," he said seriously.

Machi took hold of the rope handle and nodded her understanding. Chrollo bent to cup Hisoka's cheeks in his hand. "Be good for her; Master has to prepare for his meeting." He kissed Hisoka's forehead. The man whimpered at the touch. Standing, he said to Machi, "He'll be far more lucid once I'm gone. Make sure he has a good view, and that you remain vigilant. If anything happens to him, I'm holding you personally responsible, understood?"

 

***

 

"Why'd you let him do this to you?" Machi asked as they watched Chrollo talking to two men in the theatre below.

"I don't know," Hisoka snarled, trying to think around the Nen flowing through him from the earrings.

"I mean...just _look_ at you," she said in disbelief. "You've gone from Floormaster...to _this_." She waved her arm to encompass the whole of Hisoka's bound form. "It's kinda pathetic, to be honest."

"I'd be careful, Machi. I get my Nen back in three days, keep talking like that, and you'll move to the head of the list," Hisoka warned.

"Really?" she asked, laying her hand on his shoulder and running her Nen across her fingers.

Hisoka shuddered but found that he could easily think through the waves of what felt like cool mint, that were caressing his shoulder. "Yes," he said evenly. "Now shut up, Danchou's about to snap, and it's gonna get bloody."

"How'd you know that?" she said, with what sounded to Hisoka like a pout. She'd pulled her hand away when he hadn't moaned for her amusement.

"The earrings, now shut up," he snapped, watching eagerly as Chrollo summoned his book and two huge fish appeared out of thin air.

"Oh dear," Machi said and shuffled closer to Hisoka, ready to protect him from any debris that might start falling as battle erupted below.

 

***

 

Hisoka stretched in the large bath. After spending the last few hours bound as tightly as he had been, he didn't know if he'd ever want to bend over again.

He looked across the bathroom at the naked man brushing his teeth in front of the sink. "You can join me if you want to," he offered.

He watched as Chrollo smiled at him in the mirror before spitting and rinsing his mouth out. "So kind, Hisoka, thank you."

"Well," he stretched again, feeling his stiff muscles loosening in the heat. "You did put on quite the show for me."

"I'm glad you appreciated it," Chrollo said, stepping into the bath and slipping behind Hisoka to begin massaging his shoulders. "At least they served some purpose."

"Umm," Hisoka agreed. "They really did." Watching the two men being slowly eaten alive by the fish had been thrilling, but feeling Chrollo's exhilaration as he played puppetmaster...Hisoka shivered at the memory. "You were spectacular."

"Thank you," Chrollo said, kissing Hisoka's neck, just above the collar. "I very much enjoyed the audience." He ran his hands down over the fading rope marks on Hisoka's skin and around, to the plug still lodged in his ass.

Hisoka moaned, pushing back against his fingers. "Chrollo," he gasped.

"Yes, Hisoka?" Chrollo whispered.

Hisoka bucked when Chrollo pressed against the plug. "When are you gonna fuck me?"

"Oh, my sweet darling," Chrollo said, pulling Hisoka's body flush against him. "What a question to come from such pretty lips." He pushed his finger through the loop at the end of the plug and began to rock it inside Hisoka's ass slowly. "Like this, my pet?" he asked quietly. "Is this what you want?"

Hisoka closed his eyes. It wasn't, and they both knew it. It didn't stop him from getting hard. He reached behind him, grasping Chrollo's stiff cock in his hand. "This," he said between clenched teeth. "Fuck me already, you bastard."

Chrollo sped up his pace and nudged the plug against Hisoka's sweet spot. "You haven't earned my cock yet Hisoka," he said against the man's ear, but you can have this." He wrapped his free hand around Hisoka's dick and ran his Nen through his fingers. "Cum for me, my pet, let me see how much you want me." Hisoka's body went rigid as his pleasure laden cries filled the room, and he screamed Chrollo's name.

 

***

 

"Such a good pet," Chrollo crooned as Hisoka came down from the high. The plug had been removed, and Hisoka lay limply against Chrollo as he stroked his skin.

They lay in silence, both of the men content to enjoy the water and the feel of the other's body against them.

Eventually, Hisoka asked, "Why does your Nen make me do this?"

"You're locked into Zetsu," Chrollo said evenly. "You're vulnerable to anyone's Nen."

"Yeah," Hisoka said, determined to follow through, now that he'd asked the question. "But the others don't affect me the way you do."

Chrollo stroked a hand through Hisoka's hair and kissed his cheek before whispering, "Maybe you like me, Hisoka."

 

***

 

The next three days had passed in a pleasure-laden blur. They'd returned to the first Hotel, and Chrollo had sent Hisoka straight to the kitchen to make them both food. After that, it had been a series of pointless tasks, that were designed, Hisoka realised, to test his dexterity and make sure he was fully recovered from his bondage.

After that...Hisoka almost didn't care that he couldn't distinguish the days. He'd been in a happy haze, and the thought of it coming to an end scared him more than he ever wanted to admit.

"Master," he said quietly, reaching across the bed to wrap his hand around Chrollo's arm, and hearing the clink of his leash against the bed head.

Chrollo turned to look at him. Hisoka could see the neon lights of the digital clock behind him; it read 20:00. "Yes, my sweet?"

"Please," Hisoka couldn't look at Chrollo's smokey eyes; instead he focussed on his hand around his arm. "Have I done enough yet?" he asked quietly.

"For what?" Chrollo said innocently.

Hisoka screwed his eyes shut, but asked the question anyway. Chrollo's Nen was swirling through his earrings and he knew he'd have to say it; his Master would force it from him one way or the other, but if he asked before the Nen was too much, he might get what he wanted.

"Have I earned your cock?" he whispered into the quiet room.

"You want me to fuck you, Hisoka?" Chrollo asked sternly, and Hisoka felt himself shiver.

He nodded, but when Chrollo didn't say anything else, he murmured, "Yes."

"Do you want it, or do you need it, Hisoka?" Chrollo's voice felt like the kiss of a whip.

Hisoka gripped the sheet, and breathed, "Please, I need it."

He felt the bed move and opened his eyes to see Chrollo's triumphant gaze, inches from his face. Hisoka watched, hating the desperate hope that sparked in him, as Chrollo lowered himself in between his legs and licked his Nen laden tongue up Hisoka's cock, before moving further down and circling his hole. "Oh FUCK!" Hisoka screamed and felt the sheets ripping beneath his fingers. "Chrollo, please." He felt the man's tongue push easily inside him. "Master!" he yelled, not caring anymore. "Master! Fuck me!"

He felt, rather than heard Chrollo's chuckle, but either way, when Chrollo moved back up his body, and he felt the head of his hard cock push against his hole, Hisoka let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. Wrapping his legs around Chrollo's hips, he pushed him and felt Chrollo fill him all the way to the hilt. "Yes," he gasped. "Master, fuck me."

Chrollo's hand clenched around his neck, and Hisoka heard him growl, "I'd be careful about giving orders, my sweet, you don't want me to stop now, do you?"

"No, Master," Hisoka wheezed and felt Chrollo's grip loosen. "Sorry."

"Good boy," Chrollo reassured and began to rock his hips. "I know how carried away you can get."

"Yes, Master," Hisoka moaned, "Your cock...so good...feels...ahh!" he arched when Chrollo began to run a weak current of Nen through him. "Pleeeaaase!" he begged.

"All in good time, my sweet," Chrollo smirked, leaning down to kiss him. "We have all night."

 

***

 

They fucked until the sun rose and Hisoka had forgotten his name, along with every worry he'd ever had. When he finally lay his head down against Chrollo's chest and heard Chrollo's thumping heart beating out a steady rhythm, he couldn't bring himself to regret his decision to free the man from Kurapika's binding.

He closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift off to sleep. He knew that when he woke he'd be sore all over and his throat would be in tatters from calling his Master's name, but he didn't care. This time, it would be for all the right reasons.

 

***

 

Chrollo was waiting for him on the sofa in the lounge when he emerged from the bedroom, freshly bathed and entirely naked. He held up a warm cup of tea when Hisoka sauntered over, and he gratefully accepted the offer.

He saw the book on the coffee table but didn't touch it.

Instead, he sat down next to Chrollo and sipped at the wonderfully sweet drink. "I don't suppose, if I asked her, Machi would give me the recipe for this, would she?"

"It took me three years and a lot of favours," Chrollo said draping his arm over Hisoka's shoulder, stroking the nape of his neck idly. "But you could always try, I'd love to watch."

"Sadist," Hisoka chuckled and took another sip. His throat was feeling better already.

"You know me so well, my sweet," Chrollo purred.

Hisoka leaned into the touch but didn't say anything. He kept on drinking, pointedly ignoring the elephant in the room.

"I'm going to need this back before you leave," Chrollo said quietly, running a finger under the collar around Hisoka's neck.

Hisoka closed his eyes. "Understood."

He turned to offer his back to Chrollo and heard the quiet jingle of keys, then felt the man's hands against his skin as he undid the lock. The air brushing against his neck after Chrollo removed the leather seemed far too cold. He flexed, missing the tight warmth of the collar already.

"It'll be waiting for you," Chrollo reassured him. "For the next time."

"Yeah," Hisoka said, staring at the book.

"You don't have to touch it, my pet," Chrollo said softly, running his fingers over the newly exposed skin.

"That isn't the deal," Hisoka said sternly but didn't move.

"We can always renegotiate," Chrollo offered.

Hisoka shuddered, the offer was so tempting. "I want to hate you," he said to distract from saying the 'yes' that was on the edge of his lips. He hated himself for the admission.

"I know," Chrollo said softly and kissed Hisoka's shoulder. "It's OK, touch it. We have an hour."

Hisoka cursed the fact that he felt better about leaning forward and placing his hand on the leather cover, but, as he felt his Nen return and the fog of Chrollo's influence lifted, he understood why.

Turning to face the man, he offered him a wicked smile. "Nice try, Danchou. Better luck next time."

Chrollo grinned. "I can't wait."


	4. Hisoka's Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka discovers just how deep his addiction runs and Chrollo tightens his stranglehold on his pet.

My apologies for the hideously late update of this. All I can say is that I have a HUGE project in the works and will be posting that here when it's ready. Hopefully, it'll make up for the delay. I have time on my hands now, so am already working on the closing, chapter five of this fic.

As always, feedback is much appreciated <3 I hope you all have a wonderful weekend.

***

 

Feitan heard Hisoka heading in his direction and pointed his umbrella to fire the Nen filled bullet that would send the man heading straight for Machi and her web of strings. He couldn't believe Hisoka was reacting so strongly to the pitifully faint trace of Danchou's Nen he could feel flowing from the capsule.

He'd seen addicts before; huddling in alleyways, offering to do anything for the next fix...but he'd never thought Hisoka would become one of those pathetic animals.

He heard Phinks deliberately snapping a twig to his right and fired. Hisoka didn't even hesitate. The idiot would apparently chase Chrollo into the jaws of Hell if that's what it took to get his hands on his Nen.

He sighed and rested his umbrella against his shoulder before setting off at a leisurely pace in Machi's direction. Phinks joined him a few moments later.

"We should kill him," Feitan said quietly. "Put him out of his misery. He's addicted."

Phinks rolled his shoulders, nodding. "I agree, but Danchou wants him in one piece."

"I can do that. Won't dismember," Feitan said flatly, walking into the clearing and seeing Hisoka for the first time in months. He was strung up and twisting, apparently still desperately searching for Chrollo. "Pathetic," he muttered. “Should kill definitely him.”

"Agreed," Machi said, emerging from behind a tree. "He isn't here, Hisoka,” she told the man. “Gods you look like a wreck." She reached up and put a hand against his side. "You're shaking; you're actually shaking?"

"Addict," Feitan said as if accusing him of a crime.

Hisoka didn't say a word. He didn't trust himself not to beg them to kill him; the last three months had been a nightmare.

 

***

 

Hisoka had taken the earrings out the moment he'd left the hotel. The relief had been immediate. It felt as if he were finding out what it was like to be himself for the first time in forever. He'd soared on the high for the rest of the day and had celebrated by finding a few 100th-floor drop-out's and challenging them to a fight.

He'd made it last as long as he could, but in the end, even their screams hadn't been enough to satisfy him.

He kept thinking about the earrings. They were in his dresser drawer at the Arena; they were safe.

He felt twitchy. The fight had wound him up. He eyed the alley that led to the local red-light district. Yes, that should solve his problem nicely.

 

***

 

When he'd arrived back in his apartment at the Arena, he checked the dresser, and picked up the earrings, rolling them around in his fingers. He should make sure Chrollo was still around. He didn't want someone else to steal his kill - that's what he told himself as he slipped the first earring in and felt the anxiety he'd been ignoring all day slowly fade away. 

_You're still mine to end,_ he thought as he pushed the second heart into place. He lay down on his bed and closed his eyes. Chrollo was still out there somewhere, waiting for his hands to close around his throat. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.

 

***

 

He took the earrings out again after three days and noted, with growing horror, the fact that a hollow anxiety set in after only a few hours without them. He managed to keep them out for two days this time, before giving in to the growing need to _know_. When he put them back in, he felt like he could breathe again.

The next time, he kept them out for five days. He was actually shaking when he put them back in. That was when he knew he had a problem. If he went anywhere near Chrollo right now, he'd be worse than a dead man; he'd be a puppet. 

The thought of wearing that collar permanently sent a shiver down his spine, and his resolve hardened when he realised that it wasn't one of _pure_ revulsion. Chrollo had been right; part of him _did_ want to submit to him.

"You smug fuck," he muttered to himself. "How long have you known?"

It didn't change anything. Chrollo was still going to die; Hisoka would win. There was no other option.

 

***

 

Knowing he couldn't go looking for Danchou until he had his addiction firmly under _his_ control, Hisoka decided to go and check up on his little fruits progress instead. It had been a while since he'd seen Gon, and, knowing the kind of trouble the boy could get himself into in a town full of pacifists, Hisoka felt the familiar thrill run through him again at the prospect of _real fighting_. A rush of fresh desire flooded his system when he thought about tracking his Little Apple-chan down; how strong would he be now, he wondered?

He looked over at the small velvet bag that held his earrings. It had been two weeks; he was still shaking. 

"Well played, Danchou," he said aloud. "But I can wait. You're going to be entirely out of my system before I come for you. We're playing this round on my terms."

 

***

 

He'd woken up in hot sweats, and without thinking, had scrambled for the earrings as if he were a drowning man struggling to grab hold of a life raft. He'd put them in before he'd properly opened his eyes. The audible moan that had left his lips would have been embarrassing if he'd had any company in his airship compartment. As it was, he just lay back down and listened to his heart race. Chrollo's face swam across his vision, and he cursed him, even as he took his straining cock in his hand and let out a fresh stream of profanities into the stale cabin air.

 

***

 

It wasn't the first time Hisoka had entered the NGL, but it was the first time that no one had tried to stop him. Usually, there were border patrols, angry villagers...or at least, some form of wild animals to play with. This time, there was nothing.

He frowned, shaking his head to try and clear the feeling that he was being watched. He snarled when he felt the metal hearts bang lightly against his neck.

Something was very wrong.

He heard the rustling of leaves to his right, and grinned. It had been too long since he'd had a proper fight. 

 

***

 

The thing had been rather disappointing in the end. It's strategy hadn't been that nuanced. It had relied upon brute strength and speed, both of which Hisoka had easily countered with his bungee-gum. It had said that its platoon would avenge its death; which was something to look forward to, he supposed. Hopefully, they'd be a bit more of a challenge. It hadn't known anything about Gon. 

 

***

 

Laying back against the tree, Hisoka closed his eyes. He was still being watched, and as he let his senses drift out from his body, he tried to pinpoint who, or what had been following him for the past four hours.

His eyes snapped open when he felt the familiar warmth brush against his Aura; Danchou?

He couldn't be here. 

He rose into a crouch and focussed. It was weak, but, yes, he could feel it; a small trace of Chrollo Lucilfer's Aura was less than half a mile away. If he could get him alone, if he could kill him here, it would all be over. He wouldn't have to worry about the withdrawal, or what would happen if he got too close. He could end it right now. 

He didn't know why his Danchou was here, or why he was alone, but he didn't care. With a single-minded determination, Hisoka shot forwards, aiming directly for the source of all his displeasure.

 

***

 

He closed his eyes as he felt Machi push the needle into his arm. Praying to any God that would listen, Hisoka hoped that he would never have to wake up and face what was going to happen to him next.

 

***

 

"You broke our deal, my pet."

Hisoka heard Chrollo's voice as if through a fog and moaned. Someone was stroking him, and it felt _fantastic._ "So did you," he managed to say and grinned with pride; he hadn't entirely lost himself. 

"You broke it first; you stopped chasing me," Chrollo's voice said, and Hisoka felt his hand being picked up and placed on top of a hard, leather...he swallowed. 

"You're real," he said to the voice as his Nen was stripped from him once again. Chrollo's Aura hit him like a freight train, and he whimpered where he lay.

"I am, my pet," Chrollo said. "Don't worry; I'm going to take good care of you."

 

***

 

Hisoka blinked a few times. He felt better than he had in months, and he tried to figure out why. He stretched and felt expensive cotton sheets under him, along with the warmth of the morning sun on his face. He stared around at the strange room, then turned to the window; there were no curtains. He had a perfect view of a crystalline lake just beyond the glass. It's shimmering blue water was barely moving in the gentle breeze that was sending the leaves of a nearby tree dancing over its surface. 

He could make out a familiar silhouette at the end of a small wooden pier, and his heart jumped. His hand shot to his throat, and he felt the familiar texture of the soft leather collar fastened around it. Checking the back, he sighed; the padlock was firmly in place. He could pick it, but what would be the point? Some battles just weren't worth fighting. Glancing again at the man at the end of the pier, he shook his head. It was painfully obvious why he was feeling so refreshed, and he hated Chrollo for doing it to him - He was close enough for the Nen in his earrings to be reacting to its owner.

He didn't care about the collar or the lack of clothes; it was keeping his mind that Hisoka was concerned about. The last time they'd played this game, he'd nearly given in. Chrollo's Nen _was_ like a drug to him, and he knew he wouldn't be in charge of how much he was going to be given any more. 

He rolled his shoulders. He didn't have a choice. The show had already begun, and he was the star player. It was time to dazzle the audience...or die trying.

Getting out of bed, he looked around at the simple pine furniture and thickly carpeted floor, and idly wondered who this house had belonged to before Chrollo had turned up to claim it. Whoever they'd been, they'd had good taste. 

There was a simple bathroom down the corridor, and after Hisoka had seen to his morning routine, he wandered back out, looking into more doors and discovering numerous empty bedrooms. There were a few large bathrooms, even more bedrooms and a comfortable looking TV room, complete with two huge sofas and a beanbag chair for someone to get lost in. Shaking his head, he pushed open the last door and walked into a vast, open-plan kitchen/dining room that led through to a lounge, with more comfortable looking chairs that overlooked the garden and, beyond that, the lake.

Once again, the back wall was almost entirely glass, but this design was older. The large pains were broken up by frames made of the same light pine as the bedroom. The overall effect was one of pure opulence and old money. The people who had lived here had not been concerned with what the world thought of them. 

The appliances were an odd mixture of modern and rustic, but Hisoka liked it. The sound system appeared to be wired throughout the house, but Hisoka smiled, there was also a well-used typewriter on top of an old writing desk by the window.

He didn't know why, but it worked. _You chose well this time, Danchou,_ he thought.

The silhouette of Chrollo at the end of the pier stood up, and Hisoka watched as he stripped out of his clothes before _diving into the lake._

_I know it's summer,_ he said to himself. _But that still has to be freezing._

After investigating the kitchen, he walked through into the lounge, where he saw an old set of metal double doors that had been propped open with two large wooden logs. The breeze against his skin felt amazing, and as he wandered out onto the patio, he watched Chrollo begin, what Hisoka assumed would be a circuit of the nearby water.

He didn't have to, he knew, but he still found himself wandering down to the end of the pier and sitting on it to watch Chrollo swim.

He could feel the Nen in his earrings swirling and shifting, reacting to the nearby presence of its owner, and with a sinking sensation in the pit of his stomach, Hisoka realised just how right Feitan and Machi had been. He really was in the middle of a full-blown addiction. 

 

***

 

Chrollo had finished four full circuits before he emerged from the water, and when he did, Hisoka had to stamp down on his almost physical _need_ to touch the man's skin. He couldn't give in this early.

Chrollo had actually _smiled_ at him when he'd pulled himself up, out of the water and onto the pier. The Nen in Hisoka's ears curled and stroked against his skin. He wanted to moan. Instead, he offered the man a weak smile and asked, "How's the water?"

"Wonderfully refreshing," Chrollo replied. "You should try it."

"No thanks," Hisoka deadpanned. "I like my balls non-retracted."

Chrollo chuckled. "It's not that cold."

"It really is, I tested," Hisoka said flatly and shuddered dramatically, entirely ignoring his bodies reaction to his ex-leader's proximity. 

With a smirk, Chrollo started to walk back up to the house. "If you say so, my pet." He looked back when he got to the door and picked up a small hand towel he'd left to dry himself off with. "What would you like for breakfast?"

Hisoka gave him a suspicious look. "That depends," he said. "Who's cooking?"

"My treat," Chrollo said, still smirking.

"In that case, were those kippers I saw in the fridge?" Hisoka asked hopefully.

 

***

 

"Why did you never tell me you could _cook like this?_ " Hisoka moaned, putting another kipper onto his plate and staring at it as if it were the key to eternal happiness. 

"You never asked," Chrollo said with a shrug, spooning some rice into a bowl and cracking an egg over it, before mixing it all together.

"You don't just go around asking people if they can cook like a professional chef," Hisoka said, stuffing a forkful of fish into his mouth and groaning with delight.

"Interesting," Chrollo said, eating a spoonful of his own breakfast.

"Don't look at me like that," Hisoka said defensively. "I _know_ I'm not the weird one here. Not even Illumi asks those kinds of questions, and I've known him for longer than I've known you."

Chrollo took a sip of his tea to hide his grin.

Hisoka glared. "I was trying to compliment you, you ass."

"Thank you, Hisoka," Chrollo said as sincerely as he could manage around his suppressed laughter. 

"Now I remember why I wanted to kill you," he muttered in between bites of his food.

"Wanted to?" Chrollo asked casually.

Hisoka froze. "Want." He stared at Chrollo, who had raised an eyebrow. "I'm going to kill you."

"I look forward to the battle," Chrollo said evenly and speared himself a kipper, pulling it onto his plate.

Hisoka wanted to punch the man in his smug fucking face. He pushed his half-eaten fish aside and stood up. "I'm going to have a shower." He saw Chrollo gesture for him to come closer and ground his teeth. "Thank you for the food, but I'm not-"

"Your collar, Hisoka," Chrollo said simply. "Kneel down here and let me take it off."

"On second thought, I'm sure I saw a bath when I was looking around earlier," he said defiantly and walked away into the house before Chrollo had a chance to say anything else.

 

***

 

Hisoka kept the towel around his waist when he came out of the bathroom. He knew it made him look defensive and petty, but right now, he needed all the armour he could get.

Chrollo was sat outside on the grass, reading what looked to be, a book on ancient Jappon pottery, with apparent interest.

He sneered and walked out to join him. "Do you ever do anything other than read books?" he drawled.

"Yes," Chrollo said evenly and looked up, marking his page before placing it aside. "Do you feel better now that you've had your little tantrum?"

Hisoka's sneer didn't fade. "You think you've gotten me all figured out, don't you? You've put me into one of your neat little boxes and wrapped it up with a bow on the lid. Well, I'm not that easy, Danchou."

Chrollo's eyes flashed with the promise of danger at the use of his old title. "I haven't quite nailed the lid on your coffin yet, my sweet. Have no fear; I intend to take my time with you."

"Good," Hisoka snarled. "Because it's going to take more than a few gifts and a good fuck to break me."

"I'd be disappointed if it were that easy," Chrollo said, picking up his book again. "I really would recommend a swim; it will clear some of that excess energy you seem to have built up. You really did look very unwell when I first saw you. I have to admit, I was quite concerned."

Hisoka bent down until he could feel Chrollo's breath against his own lips. "Fuck you," he said in a low, dark tone. "Don't think I'm not aware of what you're doing. If you think I can't ride out the withdrawal, you're wrong. I may be addicted to this," he grabbed Chrollo by the neck and felt his Nen shoot up his arm. "But it doesn't mean I won't destroy it." He squeezed and heard Chrollo's breath hitch.

"Then, why don't you?" Chrollo said calmly. "Do it, Hisoka. I won't stop you."

Hisoka's lip curled. "I won't have you deny me what's due. You owe me far more than a quick death." His golden eyes flashed dangerously. "Besides, I'm not going to risk losing my Nen permanently if you die whilst I'm like this." He tightened his grip and felt Chrollo's muscles straining against him. "You've never died before," he whispered in his ear. "I want guarantees before I give you the ending you deserve. And don't worry, Danchou, I'll make sure I take you apart piece by piece. You'll suffer more than you knew was possible by the time I'm finished with you." 

"Keep talking like that," Chrollo said as he fought for air. "And I'll start to think you're trying to sweet-talk me into bed."

"Ohhh, have you missed my big, hard cock," Hisoka mocked, licking Chrollo's ear.

"Every day, my pet," Chrollo said and took in a gasp of air when Hisoka released his stranglehold on him. 

"Fuck you," Hisoka hissed and stormed back into the house.

Chrollo sighed and picked up his book. "That was the plan," he muttered to himself, laying back on the grass and staring up at the detailed descriptions of various glazes and clay mixtures. "But something tells me that's going to have to wait."

 

***

 

Hisoka didn't emerge from the TV room until late that afternoon. Chrollo assumed he was following his nose because when the man poked his head around the kitchen door, he had a hopeful smile on his face.

Chrollo let out a huff of laughter and continued to stir the slow-cooked stew he'd had on since the morning. The meat had completely fallen off the bones, and he'd only just removed them from the broth.

"Can I help you, Hisoka?" he said, concentrating on making sure the meal was kept at a steady simmer.

"That smells divine," Hisoka said in his usual drawl. 

"Good, it was freshly caught yesterday," Chrollo said, adding vegetables and stirring.

"What did you catch?" he asked cautiously.

"Rabbit."

"Oh, well in that case, when will it be ready?" Hisoka's caution had turned into happy hope in an instant.

"In about twenty minutes," Chrollo said, checking on the potatoes. "The timing's worked out perfectly. Let's go prepare you for the meal, shall we?"

Hisoka froze. "Why would I need preparing?" _I don't care if I don't have my Nen, you aren't eating that off me._

Chrollo's eyes turned stormy, and his voice became ice. "Because I say so, Hisoka. Now go through to the front room." He watched as the playful mask fell away and Hisoka's chin lifted. Holding his shoulders back and his chest forward, the man sashayed through to the living room, dropping his towel from his hips seductively halfway.

Chrollo smiled darkly. The Magician had always been able to pick his battles, and apparently, this was one he knew he wasn't going to win. _Good boy, Hisoka. You're learning._

 

***

 

Hisoka whimpered and dug his fingers into his palms as the current shot through his ass, and Chrollo's Nen crawled over his skin.

He'd opened the large black box with trepidation, that had turned out to be warranted. 

"I see," he'd said flatly, looking down at the fox-tail butt plug and fox-ear headband combination that had been laid out in the silk-lined box in front of him. "You expect me to wear this to eat in?" he asked, doing the best impression of Illumi's blank tone that he could manage.

"Yes," Chrollo said as he walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist.

Hisoka couldn't hold in the moan that left his lips when the man's Nen began to sink into his skin. "Why is there a metal bar in the middle of the plug?" he gasped, leaning back against the smaller man.

"Because it's part of an electro-play set, my sweet," Chrollo purred into his ear, stroking his hand down Hisoka's abs before lazily wrapping it around his already hard cock.

" _Fuck_ ," Hisoka panted. "And what if I say no?"

Chrollo tightened his grip around Hisoka's dick and sent a wave of Nen directly through his palm. "You won't say no, my pet. Don't worry."

 

***

 

He hadn't even fought him. He'd just let him bend him over, take as much time as he needed to prepare him and then push the tail into place.

_Fucking addict,_ Hisoka thought as he moaned obscenely at Chrollo's touch. He felt the ears slipping over his head, and didn't even care, as long as Chrollo kept on touching him and..."MOTHERFUCKER!" Hisoka shouted when a jolt of electricity shot through his ass and ran up his spine.

"Now, now, my sweet, watch your language," Chrollo said in a soothing voice, running his hand over Hisoka's arched back. "I've set the shocks to randomise in strength and come at two-minute intervals. I'm sure you'll adjust." Hisoka saw the man bend down and felt him lean in close to his ear. He felt his warm breath against his cheek and shuddered. "You can have as many temper tantrums as you like, my pet, I don't mind. Just be aware that there will be consequences."

Hisoka gritted his teeth and forced himself to hold still. He was on all fours, and his ass was throbbing painfully already. "How long?" he asked as respectfully as he could manage. When there was no response, he added, "Master," and growled quietly when Chrollo rewarded him with more Nen.

"Until you learn your lesson, Hisoka," Chrollo said amiably and got to his feet. He closed his eyes and let Chrollo's Nen soothe away the pain. "You stay here, I'll bring you your food."

Hisoka just nodded. He had a feeling he knew what was coming. The fox-tail was brushing against the back of his legs, and he pushed himself back to stop it from tickling his skin.

There was a large leather chair blocking his view to the kitchen, but he could hear Chrollo moving around and the clatter and scrape of dishes and pans. He didn't know how long the man had been gone, but when another, weaker, jolt sparked in his ass, he knew it had been at least two minutes, and he found himself wondering just how long it would be until Chrollo returned. Without the man's Nen, the humiliation of what was happening was almost too much. Suddenly the wedding dress didn't seem like such a bad thing. He'd even wear the fishnets again if it meant avoiding this.

He looked over his shoulder when he heard the approach of feet and saw Chrollo walking towards him, dog bowl in hand and a dish of, what Hisoka assumed was water in the other. He turned away to hide the sneer from the man's view.

 

" _If you're going to behave like a dog, then I'll happily treat you like one._ " He'd said it before, but Hisoka had hoped they were past this particular punishment.

 

Chrollo placed the bowls in front of him, and he growled, clenching his ass tightly when another shock hit him. "Good boy," Chrollo said, and Hisoka bit his tongue to prevent the profanity from pouring out of his mouth. When the man stroked his hair, feeding him the only thing he wanted or cared about anymore, the words died on his lips. "I'll be back in a moment; until then, feel free to start eating without me, my pet."

Hisoka looked down at the stew of potatoes and vegetables lying in the bowl in front of him. The first time Chrollo had done this, it had been funny, and he'd played along without protest; but now? Things had changed. He'd fallen too far into the rabbit hole, and there was no sign of the exit. All he could hope for was that if he went far enough in, he’d find a light at the other end. 

 

***

 

The rest of the day passed in a pained blur. Chrollo had him crawl around after him, occasionally petting his head and feeding him just enough Nen to keep him compliant as he washed up and tidied the already immaculate house. Hisoka had tried to protest, but each time he'd been silenced by a raised hand and a stern look. _Yeah,_  he thought bitterly. _Pets don't talk._  He whimpered when another stab of electricity shot through him and forced himself not to press against Chrollo's legs for the comfort that the man's Nen would give. _You're the Grim-fucking-Reaper of the Arena, Hisoka. Get it together. This is nothing; fucking Kastro cut off both of your arms. So what if he zaps you a few times, you're bigger than this. Just think about how satisfying it's gonna be when you kill him. Maybe you can have him crawl after you like a dog. Yeah, let him see how it feels._

He moaned when Chrollo absently stroked a hand through his hair. _I_ _'m gonna fucking kill you for doing this to me. I swear I am._

 

***

 

When Chrollo attached his collar to the bed head by a chain, Hisoka didn't even bother to watch. He just rolled over and tried to ignore the pain in his ass. He refused to look at his ex-leader and pointedly didn't flinch when he felt soft, possessive fingers dancing down his spine.

"Don't be like that, my pet," he heard Chrollo say in his deep, melodic drawl. "I have something that will soothe away the pain; you'll like it, I promise, but I'm not going to give it to you if you keep sulking. You know you deserved to be punished, and if you keep sulking, you know the pain will continue. Let me see that beautiful face, my sweet. I want to see the hatred in your eyes; don't hide it from me." Hisoka shivered when Chrollo pushed more Nen into him and rolled him onto his back obediently. "There it is," the man purred. "That's what I want to see, Hisoka. That's a good pet, let your Master see it all." Chrollo laughed when he scowled at the word 'Master'. "Oh, we aren't going to slip back into that old game, are we? I thought we'd moved past that; we both know I'll win if you resist. Tell you what, why don't we make another deal? If you can hold out and not beg me, _your Master_ , to fuck you, then I won't use the word once throughout the rest of your stay. Does that sound like a deal?" he asked.

Hisoka glared and snarled, "And if I do beg, what then?" He couldn't imagine wanting anything inside his ass after that damned plug, but he wasn't stupid enough to blindly accept Chrollo's proposal, nor to imagine that he wasn't going to cheat.

"Then you will call me Master for the rest of your stay and any future...visits that you may have with me," Chrollo said softly, brushing his fingers over the collar and smiling down at him. "Is that acceptable?"

Hisoka huffed and nodded, waiting to see what Chrollo would do next. To his immense surprise, he saw the man give him a satisfied grin and roll away. He watched him pick up a tub of what appeared to be some kind of ointment and scowled. "What the fuck is that?" he hissed. "And where the hell are you going to put it?"

"It's for your ass, Hisoka," Chrollo said calmly. "Now, roll onto your front. I will not have anyone say that I do not take care of my pets."

 

***

 

Hisoka was panting. The mixture of Chrollo's Nen, along with the maddeningly slow pumping of his fingers inside him as he applied the soothing balm was driving him insane. He had no idea what was in the cream, but he was feeling anything but sore now. 

"Just say the words, Hisoka, and I'll give you what you want," he heard Chrollo say and hissed. 

"Fuck you," he spat and arched when the man curled his fingers to touch his g-spot. "Not, gonna, happen. You aren't," he felt the Nen being pushed into him increase. "No, you...you aren't...no one is...not my _Master!_ " he yelled, unconsciously pushing back and impaling himself on Chrollo's fingers. "I hate you! No, you can't do this to me, I won't. You aren't, _fuck_ ," he gasped and groaned into the pillow when Chrollo began to pump his fingers faster. _You're not going to win. No. I can resist. You're gonna have to do more than tease me to get me to give in. I don't break that easily, you fucking bastard!_

 

***

 

"Chrollo," Hisoka moaned. "Please, please, I need it, fuck me. I'm begging you, OK? Just...fucking fuck me already!"

"Say the magic word, my boy," Chrollo insisted, and Hisoka had to stop himself from turning around to punch him in his smug face. 

"Fucking, bitch!" he snarled.

"No, that's not it, my pet," Chrollo said evenly.

"I fucking hate you, just fuck me already! Stick that cock in me, you _bastard!_ " Hisoka tried. He was painfully hard and so close to breaking. Chrollo had kept him on the edge for nearly two hours and had fed him just enough Nen to reinforce his dependence, but not block his mind. 

"Not until you say it, Hisoka. I want to hear it from your lips. Say the word, and I'll give you _exactly_ what you want," he promised.

_I fucking hate you,_ Hisoka thought. _I hate you so much. Don't stop._

"Master," he gasped. "I need you. Fuck me. Fucking fuck me, right now!"

"It would be my pleasure," Chrollo said triumphantly. "Such a good boy, Hisoka," he purred as he pulled his fingers out of him and easily slid his dick inside. 

Hisoka groaned loudly and pushed up to meet him. "Fuck," he breathed. "More, Chrollo, more, please." When the man stilled, he ground his teeth in frustration. "Master," he corrected and felt him start to move again. "Fuck, I hate you so much," he moaned, and gasped in delight when his Master reached around to grab hold of his cock. 

"No you don't, Hisoka," Chrollo whispered in his ear. "You really don't."

 

***

 

When he woke up, Hisoka stretched like a cat and frowned when he heard the faint clink of a chain. He breathed deeply, feeling, for the first time in months, the satisfaction of a solid night's sleep. He felt like he could lie here forever; every need had been sated, and every itch he'd been trying so desperately to ignore had been scratched. He was content; for the first time in his entire life, he didn't want to do anything but lie still and _be._  

It was only when he felt movement beside him that he rolled over and saw Chrollo's grey eyes staring back at him, that he realised exactly why he was so content. 

_Shit,_ he thought. _Why did I let you do this to me?_ He heard the rustling of the chain again and realised that it was attached to his collar. _You bastard. I'm never gonna win, am I? Not if I let you do this to me each time. I can't fight you like this; I don't want to. Last night was..._ he trailed off, remembering exactly how it had felt to be relentlessly teased and fucked until he couldn't think. _ _It was fucking perfect, and you know it; I know you do, I can see it in every line of your smug fucking body. You know_ **_exactly_ ** _what to do, don't you? What would you do if I started to call you Chrollo again? Would you pin me down and fuck me until I was calling you Master? That could be fun. Or would you call Illumi again? No, I don't want to risk that._

"What now, Master?" he purred, deciding that, if he was going to be used, it would at least be on his own terms. "Are you going to give me a good morning kiss? I could recommend a few special spots that would have me _panting_ , I promise."

Chrollo quirked his lips up into a one-sided smirk, and he reached out to run a finger across Hisoka's high cheekbone. "Good morning to you too, my pet," he said silkenly before pulling him into a chaste kiss. He laced his lips with Nen and chuckled darkly when Hisoka moaned. "I trust you slept well?"

"Yeah," Hisoka gasped. "Yeah, I did. You're still a bastard, I see."

"And you're still a morning person," Chrollo countered. "It's good to know that some things never change. Now, let's go get ourselves cleaned up. For some unknown reason, I fancy a big fat sausage for breakfast."

"Can't imagine why," Hisoka quipped, pulling Chrollo against him and pushing his erection against the man's hip. "I'm going to need you to take care of a not so small problem for me first though, if you'd be so kind," he added, noting with satisfaction the fact that Chrollo's pupils had blown wide.

"I'm sure I can think of something," Chrollo agreed, rolling on top of his pet and pinning him down. "I can be quite creative, given the right motivation."

 

***

 

"Look at them, Hisoka," Chrollo whispered into the man's ear. "Do you think they can see you? Do you think they can hear how desperate you are? Shall I make you scream louder?"

"Fuck, I don't know, fuck, _please_ , Master, please, I need to cum!" Hisoka begged, doing his best to stare at the small boat floating in the distance, halfway across the vast lake. He was bound, with his own bungee-gum, to the end of the pier. His arms and legs were stretched to his sides and strapped to the small posts; he couldn't move and was completely helpless to prevent Chrollo from using him however he wanted.

Right now, he didn't even care if the people on the boat could see him. He couldn't give a shit about the ears Chrollo had given him to wear, or the fact that he'd crawled here on his hands and knees with a tail stuck in his ass, all he wanted was to _finally_ be allowed to cum. 

"I think they need to hear you, my pet," Chrollo said, and Hisoka clenched around the man's cock as he slid it slowly into him again. 

"MASTER!" Hisoka yelled. "PLEASE!"

"Please what?" Chrollo asked, sliding back out of Hisoka's ass and loosening his grip around his cock. He smiled to himself when he heard his pet whimper.

"MASTER! FUCK ME!" Hisoka screamed. "I NEED IT! I NEED TO CUM, **FUCK ME!** "

Chrollo smirked and pushed Hisoka forwards until he was hovering precariously over the edge of the pier. The man instinctively pushed his ass back to try and steady himself, and Chrollo slid back inside with a satisfied, possessive sigh. "I'm going to have you crying before I'm done with you, my pet. The world will know who owns this ass and you're going to love every minute of it."

"Yes, yes, anything, please, Master!" Hisoka begged, trying to keep Chrollo buried inside him by clenching as tightly as he could and moaning like a whore. "Just...FUCK ME! I NEED TO CUM!"

 

***

 

"That," Hisoka rasped to no one in particular. "Was one hell of a way to wake up." His throat was red-raw, and he had tear stains down his cheeks, but he didn't care. 

Chrollo had fucked him until he couldn't tell which way was up and fed him so much Nen that he hadn't even been able to remember his own name. All he'd cared about was the cock slamming into his ass and the hand around his dick. He'd been vaguely aware of screaming pure filth into the morning air, but Chrollo had kept going, so he'd obviously not objected. When he'd cum, it had been with a pure howl of feral desire. He'd never wanted anything so badly, and as Chrollo tipped over the edge with him, he'd cried out again with triumph. He'd done it; his Master had cum with him. He'd been good, this was his reward.

Now, staring up at the clear blue sky, he understood what had happened, but he was too content to care. No one had ever made him feel like this, and if wearing a pair of stupid ears and a tail was the price he had to pay for it to continue, then he could do that. As long as he behaved, they'd both get what they wanted. _What the fuck?_ a small, stubborn voice yelled from the back of his mind. _You don't want_ **_this_ ** _. You aren't anyone's_ **_pet_ ** _. Get a fucking grip, Hisoka! This is your fucking brain talking here, you can't let him win! You can't let him_ **_do this to you_ ** _. You know he's getting you addicted for a reason. He'll throw you away like everything else when he's done with you. You have to end this before it kills you. You aren't gonna die on your fucking knees!_

Shaking himself, he started to get up, but stopped when Chrollo wandered onto the grass, holding a cup in each hand and offered one to him.

"I thought you'd like this for your throat," the man said kindly.

Accepting the steaming mug, Hisoka sniffed and smiled weakly when he recognised the scent of Machi's tea. "Thanks," he rasped and took a sip. He felt its effects almost immediately and closed his eyes as he allowed the soothing liquid to do its work.

"You're welcome," Chrollo said, settling down on the grass beside him. "I told you before, I'll take good care of you, Hisoka. I have no use for broken things."

_Things, see,_ his mind hissed at him. _You're not even human in his eyes, you know this, Hisoka, wake the fuck up! It's a game to him, it was to you too. You're not this pathetic. You don't even_ **_like_ ** _him, you aren't gonna be his fucking_ **_pet_ ** _. Where's your self-respect gone? Has the addiction swallowed that too?_

"Yeah, I don't either," he agreed. "It's not fun if they can't fight back."

"Precisely," Chrollo said, hiding his satisfied smile behind his morning coffee.

 

***

 

Later, Chrollo made them both breakfast - sausages, eggs and bacon, complete with a side of fried bread and more coffee - then gathered together everything he'd need to go and check the snares he'd apparently set the day before. 

"More rabbit?" Hisoka asked as he tried to figure out how to get comfortable on the floor with the infernal tail in his ass again. 

He still wasn't quite sure why he hadn't objected after he'd come out of the shower. Chrollo had simply gestured to the fox-tail and ears that he'd laid out on the leather sofa, and...he'd dropped to his knees. He had openly moaned when Chrollo had stroked a hand down his back and called him a 'good boy'. The voice inside his head had protested, but he'd ignored it, opting instead to arch into Chrollo's Nen-laden touch. 

Chrollo had held a remote in front of him and smiled as he slipped the ears onto his head. "This has a vibrate function as well as a shock button," he'd said. "Behave, and I'll reward you, disobey and, well, we both know what will happen then, don't we?" he'd explained, and Hisokak’s mind had screamed, railing in protest against the fact that he _wasn't doing anything_ to stop him. It kept on shouting that it didn't care how good the sex was; Hisoka-fucking-Morow wasn't this weak. He didn't just _submit_ on command; he was the Grim Reaper of the _Arena._ He was a _fighter_ , not a fucking _pet!_  

Hisoka ignored it and nodded his understanding, moaning when the plug was pushed deep inside him. It felt too good, and he knew now that he couldn't fight Chrollo, not like this, it was pointless. And, well, if he couldn't fight him, why not make the most of it and enjoy himself a little, just until he got his Nen back? He would fight him then. He could let himself feel good, for a while, couldn't he?

"Hopefully," Chrollo said, smiling down at him and bending down to stroke his cheek. "And maybe some venison too if we're lucky. Now that I have my hunting dog, it shouldn't be hard to put on a feast for the troupe when they arrive later in the week. I know you're itching to help kill something, why don't we see if we can find a nice big one. A Buck maybe? We could let Phinks have fun trying to work out how to taxidermy the head."

"I'm coming with you?" Hisoka asked cautiously. He wasn't exactly shy about being naked in front of people, but the idea of anyone but Chrollo seeing him like this made him want to vomit. "I don't have my Nen, I can't 'hunt' anything, not without a weapon." He tilted his head and kept his game face on as he took in the look on Chrollo's face. "Which you won't give me, will you?"

"Of course not, but I'm going to need someone to carry the thing back to the house," Chrollo said with a smirk. "And I'm sure you'll be more than capable of that, my boy, you have a strong back. Now come, we need to protect your hands and knees from the undergrowth."

 

***

 

Hisoka tried to work out where everything had gone wrong as he crawled back to the house with a dead deer on his back and a vibrating butt-plug in his ass, but he couldn't. He couldn't think. Chrollo kept stroking his hair, and it felt _so good_. He knew it was fucked up. He knew Chrollo was secretly laughing at how far he'd fallen, but he was finding it harder and harder to care. 

_You're_ **_crawling_ ** _through a goddamn_ **_forest_ ** _, Hisoka. Wake the_ **_fuck up_ ** _. You've got a dead fucking animal on your back, and you're panting like a fucking bitch in heat. You aren't his fucking_ **_dog_ ** _, I don't care what he says, you aren't! You're a fucking addict! You're carrying a deer for him that he's going to cook for the_ **_rest of the troupe_ ** _. Did you forget that part? He's not exactly gonna invite you to sit next to him at the table, is he? You're his_ **_pet_ ** _now; they'll all see you like this, I hope you're ready to beg for your supper, like a good-fucking-boy._

He shuddered, knowing that what his mind was telling him was the truth, but also not quite understanding how he could stop it. His hands were trapped inside leather 'paws' to prevent them from being scratched, he had knee pads on, and his feet were strapped to the back of his thighs. Chrollo had said that it was to stop his skin from being damaged, but Hisoka had the feeling that it was his way of making this all the more awkward for him. 

His Master stroked his head again, and he felt his problems fade away as the fresh wave of Nen settled over him. He nuzzled at the man's hand and grinned when he let out a quiet chuckle in response. He was happy here; what had he been worried about? He felt amazing. The plug was driving him slowly, and blissfully insane, his cock was leaking a steady stream of pre-cum, and his Master was _happy_ . He could feel it. Even when he stopped touching him, the Nen in his earrings gave him all the feedback he needed. He'd been _good_ , Chrollo was _happy_ , that was what mattered, wasn't it?

 

***

 

Chrollo heard the doorbell ring at precisely 1pm, and he smiled. The yearling doe they'd caught had been tenderising for three days, and Hisoka had just awoken from his nap on the rug. His pet gazed towards the door with slightly hazy golden eyes and woofed to alert him to the fact that they had a visitor.

"Good boy," Chrollo said and stroked the nape of the man's neck, watching Hisoka's sleepy grin. 

He'd been able to gradually decrease the amount of Nen he'd needed to use as the days had passed by. After he'd pinned Hisoka to the floor and ridden him until neither of them could think straight when they'd arrived home from the hunt, he'd seen something inside the man snap, and he hadn't protested since. His pet had happily followed him around, acquiesced to any and all 'training' he'd been given, and even allowed himself to be silenced when they had company. This was his first test and the fact that he'd 'woofed' instead of spoken, boded well for the rest of Shizuku's visit.

He'd picked his scatterbrained colleague for the very fact that she'd likely forget about her visit as well as the fact that she'd never shown any strong feelings towards Hisoka, neither positive nor negative. He'd toyed with inviting Phinks instead but decided against pushing his pet too far too soon. Hisoka knew about Shizuku's memory issues, and that fact alone would likely keep him compliant.

"Come, Hisoka," he said and patted the side of his leg. "Let's go greet our guest. You know not to talk whilst she's here; if you're a good boy, I'll let you fuck me later. You'd like that, wouldn't you? I know you want to give it to me good and hard. You aren't going to disappoint me, are you, my sweet? You aren't going to make me have to miss out on being filled with that perfect cock of yours, you're going to be a good boy for your Master," he crooned, bending down to caress his Nen filled fingers across Hisoka's skin. He watched as the man shook underneath him and let out a breathless bark in response. "Such a good boy," Chrollo whispered and kissed him on his cheek before standing to answer the door.

 

***

 

"So he's your pet?" Shizuku asked, accepting the cup of tea from her leader. She looked down at the red-headed man kneeling obediently in front of her, and said curiously, "He's good looking, where do you buy them from? Does he do anything special?"

Chrollo fought the urge to laugh at the look on Hisoka's face and answered his troupe member the best that he could. "Yes, he does a lot of very interesting tricks, but they aren't entirely appropriate to show you right now. Maybe later I'll let you find out what he can do with his tongue." He saw Hisoka stiffen and allowed himself a small chuckle. "Oh, come, Hisoka, I couldn't possibly be selfish enough to keep you all to myself. I'm proud of what my pet can do, and I know you want to be a good boy for your Master, don't you?" he reminded the man and saw the message sink in loud and clear: If you want your reward, you're going to have to work for it.

"Is that like the cherry-stem trick, or are we talking more bedroom related activities?" Shizuku asked as she leaned forward. "Can I pet him?"

"That would be a yes to both," Chrollo said smoothly. "But be very careful, he's hyper-sensitive to Nen. I've worked very hard to ensure that it's the case and so, please only touch him if you are in a good mood; otherwise, I would ask that you go into Zetsu first. I've been rigorous with my training and don't want it to be wasted. As for cherry-stems, well, I don't know. Can you do that particular trick, my boy?" he asked, curious to hear the answer himself.

He watched as Hisoka allowed himself to be pet by Shizuku's curious fingers and grinned when he woofed, once, for yes. 

"Oh, he has such a pretty voice," Shizuku said in astonishment. "It reminds me of someone, I can't remember who though, oh well. Was that a yes?"

Watching them both and doing his best to keep his amusement under wraps, Chrollo said, "Yes, it was."

"Do you have any cherries?" Shizuku asked. "I'd love to see that!"

 

***

 

"Oh, oh, Hisoka, don't stop! Don't stop!" Shizuku cried, grabbing ahold of the man's thick hair and holding his head in place between her legs. "Oh, God! So good!"

Chrollo allowed himself a self-satisfied smile as he worked on butchering and preparing the venison for the barbeque they were going to have to celebrate Hisoka's last day. His pet had behaved perfectly throughout Shizuku's entire visit, and he'd felt it was only fair that he allowed his most level-headed troupe member her reward for agreeing to come to visit. 

She'd been surprisingly playful with Hisoka and he'd even seen the faint traces of a smile cross her face when he'd bounded across the lawn on all fours to collect the soft ball she'd thrown for him. And to Chrollo's eternal surprise, his pet had chosen to lay at her feet when they'd been talking about the strategy that they should employ to break into the Belle Galerie next week. He'd still rested his bare foot against Chrollo's, maintaining his contact and connection to his Nen, but his pet did seem genuinely happy to be around the usually stoic woman. 

Halfway through the conversation, Hisoka had gotten up and wandered over to his water bowl and had begun to lap at it as if it were the most natural thing in the world. It had caused Shizuku to break out into a wide grin and ask again where she could get one for herself. She'd been disappointed to hear that Hisoka was a one-off creation and he'd resolved to make sure she'd have full access to him whenever he went away. "I'll let you dog-sit when I need to go out on business trips, don’t worry, he’s fully house trained," he'd promised, and he'd marvelled as her face lit up. _What is it about you, Hisoka? Even as a pet, you can worm your way into people's hearts, can't you?_ he thought, watching the man's long, red, tail sway in the slight breeze. _I'm going to have so much fun with you. I'm going to watch you break in every imaginable way before I put you out of your misery._

 

***

 

"So," Hisoka panted, rolling off Chrollo and staring up at the bedroom ceiling. "I take it I did good with Shizuku?" he asked, shuddering from the aftershocks of his orgasm and the continued effects of Chrollo's Nen.

"Verry good," Chrollo said, as he basked in the afterglow of Hisoka's hard fucking. "She's going to be sorry to see you go when I give you back your Nen."

Hisoka froze. He hadn't thought about that particular moment in days, and he felt the bottom fall out of his stomach as the reality of his situation hit him with all the force of a wrecking ball. "Yeah," he gasped. "Yeah, let's hope she forgets about me again."

"After the way you made her scream?" Chrollo joked. "I very much doubt that. Orgasms like hers tend to stick with you, trust me, I know how she feels." He grinned as he turned to look at Hisoka, who, he was pleased to see, had a devastated look on his face. "Are you OK?" he asked, feigning concern. "What's upset you, my pet? You can tell me," he said, placing a soothing hand on the man's chest, and pretending to be ignorant of his plight. "It's OK, whatever it is, I'll fix it."

"It's going to end," Hisoka said quietly. Not able to meet Chrool's eyes, he nervously fiddled with his collar instead.

"Everything must end, my pet. Life is a transient process, you know that," Chrollo said kindly. "What, in particular, are you worried about?"

Hisoka did meet his eye then, and it was with a harsh glare. "You're gonna make me say it, aren't you?" he snarled as a spark of his former self surfaced. When Chrollo didn't say anything back and merely tilted his head in enquiry, Hisoka narrowed his eyes. "This," he hissed. "Us. You're gonna give me my Nen back. This is all gonna stop."

"I don't have to," Chrollo said evenly. "You know I'm happy to renegotiate at any time."

"No," Hisoka said stubbornly. "It does. I've not sunk so low that I'll make a deal with you without my Nen." He moaned when Chrollo traced his bare leg with his toe, and he felt the trickle of Nen seeping into him. "No, no deal," he gasped. "Unless you wanna give it back to me early?" he countered, forcing himself to maintain the eye contact. The urge to let his lids slide shut and melt back into the fog of pleasure was so strong, but he knew this was important. There was a core inside him that couldn't let him give in, not about this.

"I can wait, my pet," Chrollo chuckled. "I'm in no rush. We both know how this is going to end, why not allow yourself to enjoy the journey?"

_You smug bastard,_ Hisoka's heard himself think. _You've got me all figured out, don't you? Well, I'll show you. You just fucked up; you let me know what you want. Now I have an ace,_ **_Master_ ** _. I know what the game is. I just have to hold out until I get my Nen back, then we'll see who wants to renegotiate._ The rest of him flinched at the anger behind the thought. He _was_ happy, that was the problem. It wasn't like Chrollo's Nen was in short supply, as long as he stayed near him, he'd get everything he needed. Chrollo _was_ taking care of him and he was having the best sex of his life. He didn't even mind the ears, and the tail...the tail. He felt his cock twitch. He was loathed to admit it, but Chrollo had been right; he _did_ crave the plug just as much as his Nen. It kept his mind locked into a happy, and entirely carefree mindset, and a significant part of him didn't want to lose that. Chrollo had given him a kind of peace that he'd never known he could have. If he went away; if he killed him, that prospect was gone forever.

"My thoughts, exactly," Hisoka said, trying to hide the war that was raging in his mind from his Master's observant gaze. "Live in the present," he whispered as he pulled Chrollo into a kiss and allowed himself to get lost inside the man's Nen.

 

***

 

The next day passed mostly in a blur. Hisoka was vaguely aware of Chrollo moving around, preparing food and making calls to various people on the phone, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He'd been tied in a spread-eagle to the large kitchen island table and was being fed a constant stream of pleasure from the vibrations in his ass and Chrollo's adoring touches. The occasional shock of pain only served to heighten the sensations, and by the time Chrollo had finished his work, Hisoka was frantic with need. It felt like he'd been kept on the edge for an eternity and he'd all but lost track of where he was, never mind how long it had actually been.

"Master," he gasped blindly, staring around and cursing the fact that he couldn't move. "Master, please, I need you. _Please_ , I'll do whatever you want. I promise. I will. Please...I need...I need to cum. Anything, just, fuck me. Make me cum. Please!"

"I'd be careful about saying things like that, my sweet," Chrollo said darkly, stroking his fingers down Hisoka's chest and watching the man's cock twitch with arousal. "I might just take you up on the offer."

"Master!" Hisoka moaned. "Please...please...touch me."

"I am, my pet," Chrollo teased. "I'm afraid you're going to have to be a bit more specific if you want more than this."

"My cock," Hisoka groaned, arching up off the counter. "Touch my cock. I need to cum!"

"And what if I don't want to?" Chrollo asked darkly. "What if I want to do something else with you? You said you'd do _whatever_ I wanted."

Hisoka heard a whimper escape his lips before a voice that he barely recognised as his own gasped, "Yes, anything. Please, I need you, Master. I want you. Please, fuck me."

"That wasn't what I had in mind, my pet," Chrollo whispered with evil delight into his ear. "I was planning on putting my feet up. It's your big day tomorrow, I want to be well-rested."

 

***

 

Hisoka's muscles were shaking, his jaw was cramping, and his ass was on fire. He wanted to curse the day Chrollo Lucilfer was ever born, but the steady, soothing flow of Nen that was seeping in through his back was short-circuiting his brain. He wanted it to stop, but...he also didn't want it to ever end. He didn't know what to do.

He saw the water in the glass in front of him starting to shake, and he forced his head to stay upright. He tightened his jaw around the plastic cup holder and tried to make himself as still as possible. He had no idea how long he'd been like this. Chrollo had been idly flicking through the channels on the TV, and he'd lost track of what he'd been watching the moment the shocks in his ass had started to increase. The only thing that was keeping him in his position now was the steady weight of Chrollo's legs against his back and the occasional words of praise from the man himself.

"You've nearly made it to twenty minutes now, my pet," he heard his Master say. Had it only been that long? "You know what that means?" He did. "I'm looking forward to seeing if you can still cum. I wonder if you can buy yourself any more time?" He didn't know if he could. When Kastro had taken his arms, he'd had his Nen to stop the bleeding and numb the pain, but now? Now he only had Chrollo's Nen, and it was rapidly becoming insufficient. 

Another shock of electricity shot through his ass, and he cried out around the plastic in his mouth. The water splashed in the glass when he involuntarily jerked with the current and he did everything he could to stop it from spilling. There was a quiet click and the plug switched from shocks, to vibrations. He moaned, feeling tears prickling at the corners of his eyes. He wasn't going to last much longer. 

"You look so beautiful when you’re in pain, Hisoka. If I could, I'd keep you like this forever. The moment before you break is so sweet," Chrollo purred, and Hisoka closed his eyes, feeling the tears fall as he realised he couldn't even muster the energy to react. _You're wrong,_ he thought. _I'm already broken._ "Seeing the defiance fade from your eyes will never get old." Hisoka heard another click and jerked again as a sharp jolt ran up his spine. "So beautiful, my pet. So perfect."

 

***

 

Hisoka screamed around the cup holder in his mouth and cursed Chrollo to hell.

"You're so close, my pet," Chrollo soothed, even as he dialled the controller up a notch. "Two more minutes and you'll have made it to half an hour. I know you can do it, just think how much you'll enjoy my mouth around your cock. Imagine it, my pet. All this pain will be converted into pleasure. Just imagine how hard you'll cum down my throat." 

He couldn't. He couldn't see it. He couldn't think about it. He couldn't think about anything other than the all-consuming pain throughout his entire body. With his legs tied back the way they were, he had to balance himself on his knees. It was fine when he could move and readjust his weight, but staying still like this, and having to maintain his head's upright position, whilst supporting the weight of Chrollo's legs, was utter agony. He whimpered when Chrollo fed him another measly allowance of Nen and bellowed when it was taken away. 

"Such a good boy," Chrollo said, switching the plug back to vibrate to reinforce his words. "Thirty seconds. Do you think you can make it to forty minutes, Hisoka? Imagine how much fun we'll have if you do. My big, strong pet, howling in pleasure as I suck his cock and take it deep into my throat. Twenty now, nearly there. What will you do if I fuck you with the plug at the same time, I wonder? Will you tip over the edge right away? Will you reward me with a mouthful of your delicious cum, my sweet? Ten seconds to go," he added, feeling the near constant shaking of Hisoka's body increase. "I want to taste you, my pet. I want you in my mouth. I'm not going to stop until I've run out the clock. I don't care how much you beg. I'm going to make you cum again and again, and you won't be able to do a thing about it."

 

***

 

"Master!" Hisoka cried, straining against the ropes that were tying him to the table. "Master, I can't, stop, please...I can't cum again. Master, please, no more, stop!"

Chrollo pressed the plug back into his pet's ass and grinned wickedly up at him. "It's not been half an hour yet, my sweet. I know you can give me more." He sucked at Hisoka's semi-erect penis and heard the man groan. You've got ten minutes to go. Feel free to scream as much as you want. No one but me can hear you, and you know how much I _love_ to listen to your cries." He took the length of his pets dick into his mouth and inwardly gloried in his triumph as Hisoka cried out and bucked into him at the same time.

He'd won. The man was his. The barbeque would go off without a hitch, and with any luck, he'd succeed in breaking Hisoka entirely. He would have him completely after the next round.

 

***

 

They came in one at a time, and with each new arrival, Hisoka felt another wave of shame run through him. Chrollo would stroke the back of his head and explain the rules he'd laid out for his 'new pet' whilst feeding him his Nen, and Hisoka would moan like a whore every time. His chest would flush, and his cheeks would burn with shame. Occasionally, his Master would set the plug to vibrate, and he'd have to shift to try and hide his erection. He thought he was going to die when Nobunaga saw and gave him a disgusted sneer. _You're better than this, what the fuck are you doing?_ the voice at the back of his brain screamed, but Hisoka had just lowered his gaze and stared at the floor. He knew now that there was absolutely nothing he could do to stop Chrollo from doing whatever he wanted with him. The best he could hope for was to be able to weather the storm. They'd go away in the end, and then it would just be the two of them again. Everything was fine when it was just his Master and him, alone, together. When he was touching him...the world was perfect when they were alone together. All he had to do was out-last the barbecue. He could do that. He didn't care what anyone but Chrollo thought about him. No one else mattered. He would get through whatever was going to happen next. 

"Oh good!" he heard Shizuku say and startled out of his thoughts with a jerk. "It's Hisoka! I missed you. I told Machi about your tongue trick, but she didn't believe me. I want to show her later. You are such a good doggy, you really are," she praised, patting his head and giggling when his eyes fluttered shut at the contact. Her Nen was different from Chrollo's, but it was still nice. She felt...excited. It made a nice contrast to Chrollo's deep, confident and possessive calm. "Oh, I can't wait to show you to the others. You'll love them," she babbled, and Hisoka felt himself still. 

Chrollo's hand wrapped reassuringly around the back of his neck, and Hisoka felt him run his thumb under the collar. “We don’t need to do that,” he said calmly. “They already know Hisoka. You can go and join them now, Shizuku.”

“If you say so,” the woman said, staring curiously down at Hisoka. “I wish I could remember why they know you, I really do.”

Hisoka lowered his eyes and shook his head. _No,_ he thought defeatedly. _You really don’t._

 

***

 

Hisoka huddled beside Chrollo's chair and tried again to find a way to press against the man without drawing attention to himself. The sun was setting, and he found himself praying that they didn't decide to turn the barbecue into a bonfire.

He whimpered when he felt a tug on his chain, and looked up to see his Master's adoring smile beaming down at him. 

"It's Feitan's turn," Chrollo told him firmly, and he looked up at the man with beseeching eyes. _Please, no, anything but that. No. I can't. Not Feitan...he'll be worse than Illumi. Master, please, don't make me. Nobunaga was bad enough. I nearly choked. I don't want to. Don't make me._

He saw Chrollo hold up the remote as his grey eyes turned stormy. "Don't make me use this, my _pet_ ," he warned, and Hisoka tried to back away in fear, only for his Master to press the button at the same time as he yanked him forward with the leash. Hisoka howled, and the table erupted with laughter. 

"It's time to let Feitan use you, my sweet," Chrollo said again, lovingly caressing his cheek and pouring his Nen into him. "The others have had their turns, it's only fair that he gets his, isn't it? You put on such a wonderful show, especially with Phinks, and I know you want to be a _good boy_ for me. You know that it's not in my nature to be selfish, Hisoka. I'm giving you this," Hisoka felt more Nen pour into him and he melted against his Master’s hand. In a split-second decision, he threw everything he had into escaping into the blissful fog. "It's only fair that you give me something in return."

"Inside?" he heard Feitan ask as the small man appeared by Hisoka's side. He wanted to disappear. Without Chrollo's Nen, his ass felt like it was on fire and his throat...he swallowed. There wasn't enough tea in the world to drive away the thoughts of what they'd made him do.

"If you like," his Master answered. "But use the room behind us, and leave the window open," Hisoka felt as if he were floating. "I want to be able to hear everything." He felt his chain being passed to the troupe's torturer and shuddered. "Oh, and Feitan," Chrollo added. "You don't have to go into Zetsu. Hisoka needs to learn what happens when my orders are not obeyed without question."

"As you wish," Feitan replied. "Come, dog. Bedroom, now." He felt a tug on his leash and heard a soft, keening whine escaping his lips as he stumbled forwards, catching his knee-pad against the back of Chrollo's chair and yelping in surprise. 

There was another round of laughter from the table. 

He felt as if he were being led to his execution. 

_On your knees, too,_ the voice at the back of his mind hissed. _I hope you're fucking proud._

 

***

 

Hisoka's screams were almost constant for the next half an hour, and Chrollo found himself regretting the fact that he'd promised his troupe members privacy if they’d wanted it. He kept trying to imagine the horror on Hisoka's face as Feitan took him, and his Nen entered him. He wondered how tight he would clench around his cock as his body filled with pain, and how triumphant Feitan must feel as a result. 

The conversation carried on around him as each leg of his Spider talked of old times or made new plans with each other. Chrollo found himself smiling contentedly. Yes, Hisoka would fit in well as a family pet, and he could tell by Shizuku's occasional glances at the open window that she would happily look after him when needed. The others would work out their frustrations with Hisoka in the end. Once the dust settled, he'd find something new to do with the man. He idly wondered if he could train him out of speaking altogether. It would be quite amusing to hear him reduced to barks, yips and howls. Yes, he thought as he skewered his Venison with his fork, that would be his next project. He did enjoy Hisoka's whit, but it would be interesting to see how well he would communicate without words.

 

***

 

"Won't move," Feitan said as he came out of the back door to join them. "I tried to talk; he just growls and shakes his head."

"That's quite alright, Feitan," Chrollo said, rising to his feet. "I shall go and deal with him now. You may all stay as long as you like. If you need me, I shall be in the main bedroom with Hisoka."

He took his time and walked at a leisurely pace to give his pet the time he would need to process what had happened.

Feitan had left the door open, and Chrollo saw Hisoka flinch when he walked through it. "It's alright, my pet," he assured, closing the door behind him. "Feitan won't be back. It looked like he's worked through his issues with you all in one go. Isn't that nice?" he asked as he sat down on the bed and watched Hisoka trying to figure out if he wanted to touch him or scrabble for the corner of the room. "It's OK," he said, holding out his hand for him to nuzzle. He noted that his knee pads had come off at some point during Feitan’s playtime. "I'm not going to hurt you for the rest of the night. I think you've learned your lesson, haven't you?"

He watched Hisoka nod and slowly edge his way towards him. "As long as you don't bite the hand that feeds, we will have a pleasant night together," he said with a small smirk. "If you do as you're told, I'll get you more tea. Come here, let me touch you, my pet. I'll give you everything you need."

He was delighted when Hisoka practically shot across the bed and wrapped his paw-clad hands around his waist, burying his head against his chest, he finally allowed himself to let the tears fall. "There, there," he said softly. "It's all OK; I'm here now. I know you aren't going to do it again. I know you've learned your lesson. It's OK, my pet. I know you're going to be a good boy from now on."

He began to send a steady stream of Nen into him and chuckled when Hisoka held him tighter. "That's it, my pet, that's it. I've got everything you need." He turned slowly and scooped the quivering man into his arms. Holding him bridal style, he gave him a gentle kiss on his bruised lips and whispered, "Let's go to the bedroom, shall we? I'll stay with you for the rest of the night. We can let the others have fun without us. I'm sure they won't do irreparable damage to the house." Without waiting for Hisoka's response, he started to move and smiled victoriously when the man hid his head in the nape of his neck, moaning quietly. "I've got you, Hisoka. It's all going to be fine. You're mine now; you're where you belong. Master will take care of everything. I promise."

 

***

 

The revelry died down shortly before sunrise, and Chrollo heard drunken voices pass by his door as his troupe members searched for a free bed to crash in. He looked down at Hisoka's weary eyes and smiled. "You don't have to worry. They've all had their turn with you; they don't get another unless I say so. You belong to me, remember?"

Hisoka closed his eyes and lay his head down against Chrollo's bare chest. _Yeah,_ he thought bitterly, pressing tightly against his Master and trying to forget the all-consuming fire that had flowed through him when Feitan had touched him. _And how long will it be before you want to watch what the little fucker did, huh?_ He moaned when Chrollo flared his Aura and allowed it to wrap around him in a blissful bubble. 

"Master," he gasped. "Master, it burned. It was like fire. I don't want that again. Master, please, make me forget.”

"Of course, my sweet, anything you want," Chrollo purred. "It occurs to me that everyone has had a piece of you tonight, except me. How about we rectify that?" He rolled Hisoka on top of him and grinned. "Let me see that steel core I know is in there, my pet. Fuck me like I know you want to. It's your turn to use me, Hisoka. Make me cum before the sunrise, and we can go down to the pier together and watch it come up over the hills. It'll just be the two of us. You can throw me in if you like."

That got a laugh, and Chrollo was pleased to hear a real moan of delight as he reached between them to wrap his fingers around Hisoka's cock. "Fuck me like you hate me, Hisoka. Let me see it all," he whispered, feeling the man harden in his hand. "Do it like you mean it. Like the night I made you my bride."

"That was my fucking dress," Hisoka growled, flipping them over and shoving inside Chrollo roughly, not caring if he hurt him. "I'll never forgive you for what you did to it, you utter _bastard_."

 

***

 

"So," Chrollo said, stroking his fingers through Hisoka's hair. "You liked the dress?" His head was in his lap, and the man's golden eyes stared up at him in disbelief. 

"It's my dress. It doesn't matter whether I _liked_ it or not. It's the principle that matters, and besides," he added. "I was fucking fabulous in that thing, and you know it. What you did to it was a travesty."

The sky had turned from pink to blue a few hours ago, and they had both watched from the pier as, first the birds and then the larger animal's of the lake had woken. Neither of them had slept.

"I could have a new one made for you, the tailor still has all the designs," Chrollo offered.

"It wouldn't be the same," Hisoka grumbled, trying to keep his mind off what had happened the previous day. 

"I could arrange for you to kill someone in the new one," Chrollo tried. "Then I could take it off you piece by piece again. Watching you in action is always such a turn on."

Hisoka let out a bitter laugh. "Good to know," he said, watching what he thought was an Otter make a dive for a fish. "Something to remember for next time." _Not that I'm going to allow that to happen,_ he thought angrily. _But, I suppose it's better to play along. I can't go having you change the deal on me now, can I?_

"I'll look forward to it. Maybe I should have the colours reversed? Let you wear it to mourn the loss of your first love," Chrollo teased. 

"Honey, you know I'll look fucking _amazing_ at a black wedding," Hisoka replied in his best camp accent. " _Especially_ if I were the bride, and you know it. Now," he said sternly. "When do I get my Nen back?"

"When you're far enough away from here to make sure you can't start a small war," Chrollo said unconcernedly. "I have somewhere in mind. We can set off whenever you want. I just have to wake Shalnark." he laughed when Hisoka scowled. "It's either that or I tie you in the boot again, the decision is yours."

"Fine," Hisoka grumbled, pushing himself to his feet and immediately regretting the lack of contact with Chrollo's skin. "Get him up. I'm going to have a bath." He forced himself to make his words sound like a statement, rather than a question and set off before he could change his mind. Chrollo's soft chuckle behind him let him know his petulance had amused him, rather than, as he'd feared, angered the man, and he let the tension fall from his shoulders. 

He could do this. He _would_ do this. He had to. There was no other choice. If Chrollo caught him again, he'd be gone forever. He’d die, on his knees, as a dog.

He'd lost these last few battles, but he'd gotten all the information he'd need to win the war. Now, all he had to do was work up the desire to strike the killing blow.

 

***

 

"This is where we made the deal," Hisoka said, looking around the derelict church and noting with amusement that his bloodstains still hadn't entirely faded from the floor.

"That it is," Chrollo said happily, looking Hisoka up and down with open appreciation. "You looked so delicious bent over and bloodied like that."

"Yeah?" Hisoka asked, doing his best to hide his sneer behind a teasing smile. "We could try again sometime, maybe switch it up a little. I could tie you up and have my friends chop you up a bit. I promise I'll give you a _good, hard fucking_ after."

Chrollo laughed darkly and walked up to his pet to stroke a delicate finger along his chin. He smiled when the man leaned into his touch and lifted his hand to tug at the collar that was still around his neck. "You'll have to take this off, my sweet," he said gently. "I promise you can wear it as long as you want the next time."

Hisoka's heart jumped in his chest, and for a moment, he saw himself, curled and entirely content by Chrollo's feet as the fire blazed in the log cabin. He could have that. That peace could be his. He shook his head. "Thanks," he said, his voice caught in his throat, and he coughed. "I'll remember that." He turned and bent his neck to give Chrollo full access to the clasp. He didn't let him see the way his eyes squeezed shut, nor the look of pain on his face as it was removed. Straightening, he plastered his signature smirk onto his face and turned full circle, meeting his Master's grey gaze with a confidence he didn't feel. "So what now?" he asked. "Isn't this when you try to tempt me with a new deal?"

"Do you want one?" Chrollo countered, reaching out and letting Hisoka feel everything he could give him. The man melted to his knees, gasping and stared up at him with lust blown pupils.

Hisoka couldn't think, he couldn't _think!_ What did he say to that? What should he do? "No," he heard a weak voice answer, and watched in amazement as Chrollo nodded and summoned his book.

"Very well," the man replied evenly and held Bandit's Secret out for him to touch.

It took a few moments for Hisoka to realise that it had been him who had spoken. "No," he said more clearly. I...I want you," he admitted, and, shaking all over, forced himself to place his hand onto the book.

"I know," Chrollo said with a small smirk after Hisoka had taken his powers back. Looking down at the man Hisoka had become, he nodded, confident that everything was going according to plan, and turned, leaving his pet, kneeling and broken on the floor behind him.

 


End file.
